Love Story
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: A romantic story of several pairing in Steven Universe. There are OCs: Jewel and Moldavite belong to lexboss, Soren Spessartine to Dante Watterson and Onyx to King Spike Rules. The story was requested by lexboss. Contains love and lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! This is a story requested by lexboss, as the Ocs in this story belong to different people. Jewel belongs to lexboss, Soren Spessartine belongs to Dante Watterson and Onyx belongs to King Spike Rules. I have never done a story request before but I hope you enjoy. Here we go :)**_

It was nice day at Beach City and it wasn't too hot either. The waves were nice and there was a cool breeze going on; it was a nice day for walking, biking and swimming. Steven was with his two girlfriends, Lapis Lazuli and Blue Pearl at Fish Stew Pizza eating a pepperoni pizza. Steven had no problem with the idea of eating since he had been doing for awhile but he wasn't sure how they would take it.

He watched as Lapis took a bite and the cheese was stretching out and sliding off making her giggle. Blue Pearl was shy about eating but she seemed like she was having an easier time eating it than Lapis. They finished the pizza and their sodas looking satisfied with the experience. Both blue gems smiled at him happily making him blush some.

"So how was it?" Steven asked, "I know you guys aren't use to eating like me..."

"It was good Steven thank you," Lapis said smiling.

"Yes, it was. Thank you for bringing us here Steven," Blue Pearl said softly.

Steven took Lapis' hand and pulled her in for a sweet soft kiss on the lips making her face turn an even darker blue. Steven then took Blue Pearl's hand and did the same, kissing her softly making her blush slightly then giggle quietly. He couldn't believe how lucky he felt having two beautiful blue gem girlfriends at one time. Things weren't always easy but they talked things out together and it brought them closer together.

They headed back to the house with the wind blowing lightly, it was such a pretty day. Soon the house came into view as the water rolled in with each wave. They walked into the house and it was empty. They headed up to his bed knowing what was about to happen. The love they had for each other was strong and they loved showing their affection for one another regardless if anyone was around or not.

Steven started kissing Lapis first as Blue Pearl ran her hands up Lapis' back pulling on the strings that held her top up. Lapis' top fell down and Blue Pearl touched her tear drop gem lightly sending shivers down Lapis' back. The water gem shifted to the side and Blue Pearl kissed Steven next smiling against his lips as he ran a hand up her leg making her moan softly making Lapis smile.

Soon their clothes were phased off and both girls laid down on the bed blushing as Steven smiled sweetly at them.

"Are you ready?" he whispered and they nodded getting ready for the intense love making they knew that was about to happen...

X

X

A little earlier while Steven, Blue Pearl and Lapis were at Fish Stew Pizza, Jewel was showing Peridot around the Temple and explaining the history that came with the ancient place and why it was put there. Peridot continued to stay interested because she wasn't around at the time of the rebellion but to be honest most of her attention was on the beautiful silver pearl before her.

"Well that's everything; you have any questions?" Jewel asked as she turned to the smaller green gem.

"Um, no. I think it was all very interesting."

"Well... if you want we can go to the Fun Land Arcade for a while and play games. I think maybe that would be more your thing anyways," the blue haired gem suggested and Peridot shrugged.

"Sure I can give it a try," she said smiling.

They headed down the stairs into the warm sand. It was such a nice day out, which was one of the many reasons she loved Earth like she did. The arcade itself didn't look too busy with only a few people on the inside so they headed inside. Jewel started off showing Peridot how to play Meat Beat Mania but it wasn't really her thing but when they headed towards more fighting games that was when Peridot started having more fun.

After a few games together Peridot caught herself staring at Jewel more than once. She felt her face beginning to heat up but she tried pushing the thoughts to the side but she couldn't help herself when the silver pearl looked down at her smiling happily. She was so beautiful.

"Um, Jewel... I would like to make a confession..."

"Hm? What's that?" she asked looking a little worried.

"Since the moment I met you... I am... I am in love with you."

"Really Peridot?" Jewel whispered with stars in her eyes.

"Yea I know it seems sudden but since I met you... I started getting feelings for you and I feel in love with you. I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too Peridot," Jewel said smiling.

Jewel bent over and kissed Peridot's lips making her gasp in surprise and she giggled at Peridot's reaction.

They left the arcade in a rush and reached the other side of the beach after from the house and the others. They stared into each others eyes better Jewel made the first moving kissing Peridot again but this time the smaller gem was ready for it. Even though it was their first time they were both eager for it as they phased their clothes off falling into the sand.

Neither one of them had engaged in something like this before and it would be more of learning experience for them both. Peridot knew it was unconventional for gems to engage in and usually the gems higher up did such things now it was Peridot's turn to try it. She licked her lips as she stared down at the silver pearl before her. Jewel looked like a goddess laying in the sand like that.

"What do I do?" Peridot asked smiling at her nervously.

"Do what feels natural to you. I've heard people say that before. It doesn't matter because I'm doing it with you and it'll be perfect," she answered.

Peridot kissed her again and Jewel wrapped her arms around the smaller gem holding her tightly. She began kissing her neck slowly and trailed down to the pearl's chest. Jewel felt herself getting excited at the light loving touches from Peridot. She opened her legs as she felt Peridot touching her thigh.

Peridot began to touch her girlfriend's wet slit and Jewel pushed herself against Peridot small hand. Peridot slid in two fingers and Jewel let out a soft moan letting her know it felt good. Peridot smiled and curled her fingers and the pearl lifted her hips wanting her to go deeper. The little green gem continued stroking the same spot and her girlfriend was gripping onto the sand even though it was falling apart in her hands, moaning louder.

"Oh Peridot, I love you ," she whispered and Jewel came.

The pearl squeezed herself around Peridot's fingers breathing heavily. As Jewel relaxed, she pulled her fingers out and laid down beside of her smiling happily. Jewel pulled Peridot close to her and started kissing her softly. It was her turn to return the favor to Peridot who seemed more than willing to have her turn.

Jewel ran her fingers lightly down Peridot's small frame and slid her hand in between Peridot's thighs. The green gem parted her legs slowly and the pearl ran her fingers down Peridot's wet slit. Peridot sighed like she was in heaven in her girlfriend's arms. Jewel kissed her neck as she slid in her two fingers making Peridot moan her name.

Peridot raised her hips as Jewel increased the speed of her fingers wanting her to keep going. Jewel moved her fingers around and Peridot cried out Jewel's name. The pearl sped up her fingers and it didn't take long, Peridot came digging her fingers into the soft sand. Jewel laid beside of Peridot and pulled her into her arms kissing her on the forehead.

Shortly after they finished making love for the first time they laid in the sand holding hands. Jewel and Peridot smiled at each other. Peridot got up first and pulled Jewel's face close to hers. They kissed again and they began glowing- they were fusing without meaning too.

X

X

Onyx, Pearl and Yellow Pearl were on the beach in front of the house training together like they did everyday. It had been a while and they were all getting a little tired. It was too much of a nice day to keep training without enjoying themselves. Pearl sat down the sand taking a break watching as Onyx continued training.

"I think we trained enough for today. What do you think?" Pearl asked.

"I agree. I think we should take the next two days off like a mini vacation," Yellow Pearl said agreeing.

"Alright then. Let's go inside then."

Onyx smiled at his two wives and held out both hands. They each took one and headed inside of the Beach House. They walked in and decided to snuggle on the couch instead of doing anything else. All three were completely unaware that Steven and his two girlfriends were naked under the covers on his bed.

X

X

Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were making sandwiches together thanks to Amethyst suggesting it and they ate together just like they did almost everything together. They had gotten so use to do everything together it would feel weird even if one of them was doing something else. Luckily for Amethyst they didn't mind that her room was filled with trash because sometimes they would build things together out of the junk.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" the purple quartz asked munching on her sandwich.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as we do it together."

Soren grinned, "I have an idea but it involves us going to our room first."

Amethyst smiled and Pink Pearl nodded.

They rushed over to the Temple door. The door wasn't even opened up yet when they phased off their clothes and headed in.

X

X

Jewel and Peridot tried standing up as the white light had disappeared. They stumbled around a little realizing they had fused into Moldavite. Their gems were colored with green and silver. The feeling of them together was a great wonderful feeling. Once they gained some coordination they began running down the beach to go tell the others. They felt so good- so free! Peridot felt great just being tall in general. They inside the house excited as can be.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl yelled staring at the fusion in confusion.

"It's me! Jewel and Peridot! Can't you tell?"

Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were staring down from the loft after they phased their clothes back on.

"How did that happen?" Pearl asked staring, as Amethyst, Soren and Pink Pearl came out of their room.

"Wow! P-dot is that you? Lookin' good Jewel!" Amethyst said grinning.

"We were on the beach and everything- we confessed our feelings for each other and we had sex! Then after we had kissed we fused together! My name is Moldavite!" Moldavite declared.

Garnet showed up on the warp pad looking at everyone, "Nice fusion Peridot and Jewel. There's a mission Pearl," she said giving the other fusion the thumbs up.

"Everyone onto the warp pad- let's go!" Pearl called.

Everyone started piling on leaving Moldavite, Lapis, Blue Pearl and Steven behind because there wasn't enough room. Steven was eager to go for a second round but they had to leave for the mission after he was tempted to take their clothes off again but he kissed each one of the blue gems before they jumped onto the warp pad and left for the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, I hope everyone had a good Halloween! Here onto the next chapter, remember the OCs belong to lexboss, King Spike Rules and Dante Watterson.**_

They all had warped to some old gem temple that looked like it was falling apart. They heard a loud hissing noise and the ground begun to shake violently. A weird looking giant lizard came out swinging it's arms. It was covered in spikes from head to tail and it's tail had a spiked ball on the end. It was a bright green with gray spots and it's gem placed on it's arm was colored the same meaning it was corrupted.

It roared and swung it's left arm at some the Crystal Gems and they dodged immediately. Pearl pulled her spear out of her gem and aimed it at the corruption's head; she started firing plasma shots at causing it to screech in pain as she afflicted the damage. It then turned it's attention on Blue Pearl, Lapis and Steven heading straight for them roaring with a gargling tone in it's throat. It began swinging it's tail side to side then suddenly thrusting it at them.

Steven summoned his shield, blocking the attack saving Lapis and Blue Pearl from the hit just in time. It's tail bounced back and Steven threw his shield hitting the corrupted gem monster in the throat. Lapis began firing spheres of water and Blue Pearl held up her hand shooting blue plasma. It roared in anger redirecting it's tail attack at Moldavite, harming her in the process but she didn't separate, instead she started healing herself and pulled out her neon green sword.

Moldavite charged at it, hitting it in the arm, legs and back. The gem monster stumbled around, weakened by Moldavite's onslaught of attacks. She began to smile realizing she was close to winning and charged in head on. She jumped into the air and thrust her sword over her head as she got closer to it's face. She swung as hard as she could slicing the corrupted gem in half and it poofed. The gem landed on the ground safely and Moldavite picked it up. She bubbled it into a cyan bubble and sent off to the Temple.

They headed back home after the battle slightly worn out. Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl decided to go and take a shower together. Jewel and Peridot unfused leaving them standing there embracing each other. They grinned widely, knowing what they had done for the first time. Jewel set Peridot down and they began jumping up and down in excitement.

"I can't believe we did it! We did it! We fought as our first fusion!" Jewel cried picking Peridot up and spinning her around. They had every right to be excited, taking that hard of a hit and staying together was truly some talent especially on the first try.

Jewel took Peridot to their room and the door shut behind them.

Onyx, Pearl and Yellow Pearl sat there on the couch talking about how well the mission went.

"You two are so adorable," Onyx said grinning widely.

Pearl's face turned a light shade of sky blue and Yellow Pearl's cheeks turned orange.

Inside Garnet's room, she laid on the floor looking up at the bubbles that were floating there. She was glad that their missions had been successful and she was even more happy that Peridot and Jewel were able to fuse. Fusion was important especially among teammates and even better if the two gems cared about each other deeply. Garnet closed her eyes and let a sigh as Sapphire and Ruby kissed each other as they were happy to be together.

X

X

Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were in their room trying to figure out what to do with their time because the three of them were bored just sitting there and they had already eaten a lot earlier. Watching TV or playing video games sounded ok but it wasn't that exciting to any of them. Soren scratched his head and looked over at the two female gems sitting there with bored expressions. They could... they could go on a date. It had been a long time.

"Why don't we go on a date?" Soren asked smiling at them.

Both girls' faces lit up with excitement.

"Hey! Steven has a laptop- why don't we use it?" Pink Pearl said smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea and since everyone lives here now, it's not like he has to video chat anyone," Amethyst said.

They headed out of the room and went up to Steven's room to see that Lapis, Steven and Blue Pearl were gone; they probably went to the beach since that was one of Lapis' favorite things to do. Steven's laptop was on his bookshelf plugged into the wall. Amethyst grabbed it and handed it to Soren since he was a little better at using such things. Soren opened it and hit the internet icon and started searching for things they could do. They searched for a few minutes and found a nice restaurant the three of them could go.

"That sounds great and the reviews on the place makes it even better," Pink Pearl said pointing the four and five star reviews.

"I don't care about that- look all the food! It all looks so good! We should order it all!" Amethyst said grinning.

Soren laughed at his girls, "We can see when we get there. Let's go get ready."

The three of them went inside their room and started getting ready. Amethyst and Pink Pearl were the most excited, they loved going out places. Pink Pearl liked dressing nice and Amethyst liked eating. Soren just loved being with them and making them happy. After thirty minutes, the trio emerged from their room wearing nice clothes. Soren was wearing a blue and red tux. Amethyst wore a black and purple dress. Pink Pearl was in a pink and white dress.

Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were sitting on Steven's bed watching TV.

"Hey guys, we are going out on a date! See you when we get back!" Soren called.

"Ok! You guys have fun!" Steven called back.

X

X

Soren, Pink Pearl and Amethyst arrived at the restaurant smiling happily. Soren opened the door for the girls as they held hands when they walked through. They walked up to the podium and waited for the hostess to get them a table for their date. The lady took them over to a nice booth and the three of them sat down. A waitress was soon over there taking their drink orders and went off to fulfill them.

"I like this place Soren," Pink Pearl said sweetly.

"I do too! I hope the food looks as good as the pictures."

Soren smiled at them, "Whatever makes you happy."

They giggled and the waitress brought the drinks over. They ordered a burger for each one of them, onion rings, fries, mozzarella cheese sticks and chicken nuggets which were supposed to be bigger than the other from other restaurants. The waitress took down their order and walked off. The three of them started sipping on their sodas and talking about the mission from that afternoon. The waitress brought their food over about twenty minutes later and refilled their drinks then left them to eat in peace.

Soren paid the tip and the bill then they headed outside. The sun was already starting to set, streaking the sky in purple and dark blue with the moon rising into the sky. The three of the them held hands and took a stroll through the sands smiling together. It was a nice out and the air was cool. It was about ten minutes later when they came across Funland Arcade, the last place for their date.

They played for about an hour and had a ton of tickets. Amethyst had gotten really good at playing skee ball and Pink Pearl was playing the Meat Beat Mania with Soren. They carried their armful of tickets to the counter and picked out their prizes. Pink Pearl got herself a teddy bear, Amethyst got a basketball and Soren got a volleyball. They headed out happy with their prizes and made their way home.

Everyone was inside the kitchen are eating together when they arrived home. They talked about how their date went and what they got to eat. They showed off their prizes laughing and having a good time with their friends. It was a good day and with a mission done right without any of them getting poofed. Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl headed into their room.

Amethyst smiled at Soren and grabbed Pink Pearl's hand pulling her close. The quartz embraced the pearl and kissed her softly. Soren smiled; Amethyst was very affectionate to them both and that's what he liked about her so much. They walked over to the bed and climbed on with Soren behind them. All three of them pulled their clothes off throwing them into a pile on the side of the bed.

"Do you mind if... if I go first?" Pink Pearl asked blushing.

"I don't mind... You can love me afterwards," Amethyst said smiling.

Soren started making out with Amethyst first so she didn't feel left out. He ran his fingers through her wild hair making her shiver with excitement. Pink Pearl ran her fingers down Amethyst back; it felt so good. Soren let go of Amethyst who laid on the side as Pink Pearl laid down first. Soren parted her legs easily and slid himself between them. She let out a soft sigh as he entered her. Amethyst began kissing her on the lips making it even better for her as Soren went as slow as she liked it.

Soren loved both of his women so much and it meant everything he could be with both of them. He was even more glad that they loved each other too. Pink Pearl called out his name softly and her orgasm rocked her body and he was soon after her. The three of them laid on the bed together smiling when Pink Pearl rolled to her side. She began kissing Amethyst on the lips and trailing down to her neck.

Pink Pearl ran her hand down Amethyst's side and in between her legs. Amethyst parted her legs slightly and the pearl slid her fingers inside her. She let a small gasp as the pearl curled her fingers a little. Pink Pearl kept up her pace making Amethyst against her lips. She loved it when they were all together. She enjoyed it when it was just her and Soren but when Pink Pearl came along it made things a lot better.

Pink Pearl could feel the quartz was getting close because she ran her fingers through her pink hair. Amethyst moaned softly and she came holding onto the pearl. They laid down onto the bed again holding hands grinning. It was a wonderful way to finish off their great date night.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were on Steven's bed watching a romantic movie together. They usually enjoyed watching TV together while eating popcorn sometimes. Blue Pearl only really like romantic movies. Steven liked some action and drama even the occasional romantic movie since Blue Pearl liked it. Lapis liked pretty much anything including horror movies but she watched those alone since no one else liked them.

"Is there something else we can do together maybe?" Lapis asked smiling when the movie credits began rolling.

Steven started looking around his room then looked out of the window thinking and humming.

"You two want to go swimming? It's nice outside."

What Steven said was true- the ocean was a deep blue and the surface sparkled under the warm and bright sunlight. The breeze was blowing making the palm trees sway in the wind. Lapis turned to Blue Pearl slightly smiling at her. She smiled back at the ocean gem and they stood up holding hands. They headed downstairs to get ready for the beach with Steven.

"Wait here while we get ready. We want to show you our new bikinis," Blue Pearl said as her cheeks turned a darker shade of blue.

"Ok, I'll get ready out here then," Steven said smiling.

The shut the door behind them and Steven went back up to his room to grab his swimming trunks.

X

Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Onyx appeared on the warp pad stretching their bodies after they arrived from the training ruins. They had trained extra hard in the ruins lately and they wanted to take the rest of the day off for themselves. They collapsed onto the couch in unison letting out a contented sigh. They enjoyed training together just as much as they did relaxing together. Pearl believed in staying in top shape like Yellow Pearl did and soon Onyx adopted the same habits when he had married Pearl a long time ago.

"Pearl. Yellow Pearl, you two did a great job out there today in the training we did."

Both pearls smiled at him.

"You did great against your hologram self," Pearl said to Onyx and Yellow Pearl agreed with her.

Onyx smiled and leaned back into the couch cushions proud of himself.

"Lately, I think we are doing so great as a team. I feel like we are doing a lot better than when we first started the Crystal Gems."

Yellow Pearl smiled, "Yea."

"Well, Pearl... we owe you, Garnet and Amethyst a lot. You three also raised Steven really well."

Onyx put an arm around each one of them.

"I'm glad I got to be with you both."

"Same here," Yellow Pearl said.

They began talking about the thousands of years they had experienced.

X

Peridot and Jewel sat by the window on the furthest part of the beach house alone. The small green gem was sitting in the silver pearl's lap as they looked at a giant book of the Earth's solar system. Steven had asked his dad for some money and decided to get Peridot something she would enjoy beside of her tablet. Jewel had loved Earth just as much as her mother but she found it even more fascinating to know about what else surrounded the Earth.

Even though humans knew some of the stuff in their own solar system and wrote their own books for it, Peridot's screen would've told her everything she needed to know. The idea of sitting there and reading together seemed nice and relaxing so they decided to give it a try. They actually both had the same reading speed which was even better for the activity. Peridot leaned back against her girlfriend's body and looked up at her.

"I really like this activity- reading the Earth's solar system college book."

"I like it too."

"We should do this more often. This is fun and this is a really good book."

"It sure is my little Peridot."

At first Peridot wasn't too sure about Earth but being with Jewel and getting to know how she was, made Peridot love being there. Homeworld might've been where Peridot was made and it was her first home but Jewel made Earth home now. She was home with Steven, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet, Yellow Pearl, Pearl and Onyx with Jewel of course. She was the luckiest Peridot in the universe.

X

Soren, Pink Pearl and Amethyst were sitting out on the porch together soaking in the warm sunlight together. The three of them were still feeling pretty good from their date night a couple days ago at the restaurant and Funland Arcade. They really enjoyed being with each other considering they were all lax like gems and they didn't feel the need to keep training everyday like Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Onyx did. Things with gem monsters and gem mutants had been pretty quiet lately which was good for everyone and everything living on Earth at the moment.

Soren looked over at his two beauties sunbathing with their eyes closed. Amethyst had a two liter of soda on one side and a bag of chaaps on the other half gone. Even with Amethyst's bigger than normal body type she still looked pretty sexy laying in the chair in a dark purple, one piece bathing suit. She had her light lavender hair tied into a ponytail and her flip flops sat at the end of her beach chair. She looked like she was asleep.

Pink Pearl was more petite like Pearl or Lapis but she looked like she could be a mermaid. Her light pink hair flowed around her face and her pearl shined brightly in the sunlight. Her bathing suit shimmered in a rainbow color and it looked like fish scales. He couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not since she was wearing a pair of sunglasses that Garnet had gotten her.

"This feels great doesn't it Amethyst and Pink Pearl?" Soren asked.

Pink Pearl smiled and lifted her sunglasses, "Yes it does."

"It does," Amethyst murmured grabbing her soda.

"I hope we can do this everyday for a really long time," he said closing his eyes.

Both of them nodded in agreement.

Garnet was inside flipping through the Beach City newspaper like she did everyday but there really wasn't anything interesting. She began humming to herself as she got to the comics section making a small smile. She liked some of stuff humans would come up with even though Pearl couldn't see why and Amethyst laughed without really understanding why it was funny. She closed her eyes and searched the future for any possible attacks today.

"No corruptions or gem activity of any kind today," the fusion said to herself and she continued on with her newspaper.

X

Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl entered some part of the beach behind the beach house. Steven was wearing his pink tank top with a bright yellow star in the middle and swimming trunks to match. Lapis wore a dark blue bikini that had a light blue starfish on her left breast and she had a beautiful pink flower in her hair. Blue Pearl wore a sky blue bikini with ruffles and she had an orange flower in her hair.

The ocean was gorgeous and the water sparkled in the sunlight. The sand was soft and cool; there were a few rocks and seashells laying around with a few crabs walking along to the water. Lapis grabbed Steven and Blue Pearl's then squeezed them affectionately. Even though they lived by the beach, it was as great and beautiful as the first time they had seen it.

"Are you two ready to play in the ocean?" Steven asked grinning widely at them.

Lapis got a mischievous smile on her face, "Oh I'm ready."

They stepped into the warm water and walked a couple feet in. Lapis raised her hand and the water slowly began to rise forming a giant water hand. Blue Pearl squealed in delight as Lapis picked her up and threw her into the air catching her. Steven started laughing and Lapis grabbed him next after she put Blue Pearl down into the water. After twenty minutes of playing around with Lapis' hydrokinesis they decided to play in the sand and build sand castles.

Steven built a simple four tier sand castle. Blue Pearl made her look like an actual castle that a princess would live in like in the Earth's children books. Lapis decided not to make a sandcastle, instead she made a generic looking whale. They decided after a while of playing in the sand to jump back in the water to get all the sand off and they floated on the surface for a while until they were wore out from the beach fun.

"What should we do now?" Lapis asked looking at the clouds as they floated in the shallow water.

"Maybe we should go get a shower since we're covered in salt water and sand," Steven said standing up.

"That sounds like a great idea.," Blue Pearl said standing up too.

The three of them got out of the water and headed up to the beach house. Lucky for them the bathroom was unoccupied and they piled inside then locked the door behind them. Lapis and Blue Pearl started pulling the strings on their tops and they fell onto the bathroom floor. Steven watched as they pulled their bottoms off. Blue Pearl bent over and started the shower turning the knobs for the right water temperature.

"The both of you look amazing," Steven said turning a little pink.

The girls giggled and their cheeks turned a darker shade of blue.

"If you think we're amazing Steven, then why don't we get into the shower and show you how much more amazing we really are," Lapis said seductively, grabbing Blue Pearl's hand.

The two blue gems got into the shower and waited as Steven pulled off his clothes. He got in next and pulled the shower curtain closed. Lapis started kissing Steven running a hand through his hair. She ran her other hand through Blue Pearl's making her sigh from the pleasure of her fingers against her scalp. Steven pulled the pearl in closer and began kissing her as Lapis ran her hands over her slender body.

"Steven... Blue Pearl... I love you," Lapis whispered making them smile.

"We love you too Lapis."

Steven sat Lapis on the edge of the tub against the wall and held her against his body. He kissed her and entered her causing her to moan softly. Steven held Lapis steady as he made love to her. She grabbed a handful of Blue Pearl's hair and pulled her close without being rough placing her lips on hers. The two blue gems continuing kissing until Lapis started to get close.

Lapis reached down and parted Blue Pearl's legs slightly. She slid two fingers inside of the delicate pearl making her moan against the water gem's lips. Steven took one hand and cupped one of Blue Pearl's breasts, gently squeezing. Lapis arched her back against the wall and her orgasm rocked her body with Steven following soon after. Steven let Lapis down as she continued to pleasure the blue gem.

Blue Pearl pressed her body against Lapis tangling her fingers in her dark blue hair. Lapis curled her fingers slowly causing her to orgasm making Steven smile. After a couple minutes they finally washed off and finished their shower. They dried off and headed to Steven's room to get dressed for the rest of the night.

When they left his room, everyone was downstairs in the kitchen while Pearl pulled out a casserole from the oven. They sat down with everyone else while Pearl handed out plates and drinks to everyone who wanted some. Everyone talked and laughed having a good time. Lapis and Blue Pearl looked at Steven giving him a big smile. It was a great way to finish off a fun day together.


	4. Chapter 4

A few sunny, warm days later Steven and the team were at Funland amusement park. Steven and his girlfriends with Garnet were riding the roller coaster together while Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were on the tilt-a-whirl inside one of the pods while the ride spun quickly making the girls scream with delight. Jewel and Peridot were on a love tunnel ride together, smiling as they enjoyed their time together. Pearl was with Onyx and Yellow Pearl who were at the Tea Cup ride together. They where having fun together, making Onyx smile at his two Pearls. He holding them close to him while the ride was moving.

It was the break they needed together as one big family. Steven was pretty good at coming up with activities for them to do especially since there wasn't much to do in Beach City anyways. At least this time around, Pearl didn't bring an actual teapot like she had before on the first time they rode the giant Tea Cups. Dusk was already starting to set when they decided to grab something to eat and drink then head back to the beach house.

They had a fun time as a family.

They all headed back at the temple talking about the fun everyone had. Steven had won two teddy bears, one for each of his girlfriends Lapis and Blue Pearl. Garnet smiled and unfused into Ruby and Sapphire went to their room for their fun time since it had been awhile. They hardly ever spent time alone as themselves so it was a real treat for them when they got to be separated.

Steven took Lapis and Blue Pearl to his room to watch a movie for the night while both Lapis and Blue Pearl phased themselves into a cheerleader outfit for Steven. Jewel and Peridot were on the laptop looking for a video to watch together that they would both like. Jewel wrapped her arms around Peridot; her knew spot now was sitting in Jewel's lap every chance she got since she was small and it brought them closer together. The pearl didn't mind as it made her love her small girlfriend even more. They ended up setting on cute cat videos and human mess ups on YouTube.

Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were in the kitchen making a pizza for themselves to eat. It was an extra large pizza with all the toppings you could imagine without the pizza pan breaking. Amethyst added on the pepperoni, sausage, ham and bacon while Soren added the veggies with Pink Pearl adding on the two pounds of mozzarella cheese and pizza sauce. They popped it into the oven and sat around the breakfast bar talking waiting for it to be done.

Onyx looked over at Pearl seeing a sad look in her eyes and her facial expression showed like she was a million miles away. Yellow Pearl noticed this too making her worried. Sometimes Pearl had the habit of just staring off and thinking of things that had happened a long time ago.

"Is she ok, Onyx? Did something happen and we didn't notice?" Yellow Pearl asked biting her lip.

Onyx looked over at her again and sighed.

"I don't know but let's talk to her. If she wants some time to herself we'll just leave her alone if she wants," he said watching Pearl walk into her room alone.

X

Pearl sat on her bed alone and hugged her knees to her chest. She had been thinking an awful lot lately but now she couldn't hide it anymore. After thousands of years she still let things bother her. She looked up when the door to her room opened up and Yellow Pearl walked in with Onyx by her side. Pearl had a feelings they were going to notice and come in to see her but it made her feel happy that they cared that much.

"Are you ok Pearl? What's wrong?"

Yellow Pearl hugged her, while Pearl looked at Onyx and then Yellow Pearl with a sad smile on her face.

"It's just...Since I have you back...I am afraid losing you and Yellow Pearl...I'm afraid losing both of you," Pearl said trying to fight back her tears but it wasn't working too well.

Onyx wrapped his arms around Pearl and Yellow Pearl hugging them tightly.

"No Pearl don't worry. You won't lose us I promise," he whispered softly, smiling at her.

Yellow Pearl smiled at her too nodding.

"You have nothing to worry about; we'll still be here for you no matter what. We promise," the pearl said placing a hand on Pearl's cheek.

Yellow Pearl placed her lips on Pearl's cheek making her smile and Onyx placed a few kisses on her neck making her giggle.

"How about we all go to the movies?" Onyx said smiling as Pearl and Yellow Pearl nodded in agreement.

They left their room to see that Steven was sleeping with Lapis and Blue Pearl in the nude like they usually would. Peridot and Jewel were sleeping together on the couch,cuddling each other in their sleep. It was hard to see Peridot since she was so small but they could see one tiny green arm around Jewel. They both had a smile on their face making Pearl smile knowing her daughter was happy.

Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl weren't in the beach house since the pizza pan was dirty and empty sitting on top of the oven. They must be in the temple since they were no where to be seen in the beach house. For once in her life, Pearl ignored the dirty dishes. They left the beach house into the cool air of the outside world to head to the movie theater.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get there and Onyx paid for their tickets. They headed inside and got some popcorn then a drink to share. A lot of the people in Beach City were used to seeing the Crystal Gems so not many people turned to stare at them. They walked into the dark theater and took seats at the top with Pearl sitting between them.

"I love spending time together like this," Yellow Pearl whispered as the previews came on.

Pearl nodded agreement as the other two began eating the popcorn and soda. It was a romantic movie that Yellow Pearl had wanted to see and the other two had agreed to it without asking what it was about. After they finished off their popcorn, they held hands and Yellow Pearl laid her head on Pearl's shoulder letting out a contented sigh. Onyx grinned at his two ladies and they watched movie together.

After the movie was done they filed out of the theater with everyone else. They walked outside feeling the night breeze. The moon was out and you could see the stars shining brightly.

"I will never understand the point of a movie," Pearl said with a half smile on her face.

Yellow Pearl giggled and Onyx started laughing in response.

They headed back home and walked into the house to see Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were still asleep on Steven's bed. Jewel and Peridot were still on the couch but now Peridot was sleeping on top of the pearl almost like a cat with Jewel's arms around her. It was so quiet and peaceful, it was nice. Pearl smiled and they headed into their room holding hands.

"We want to spoil you first," Yellow Pearl said smiling, phasing her clothes off.

Onyx phased off his next and picked Pearl up making her giggle.

"This is a surprise," she said smiling and phased her clothes off as Onyx placed her onto the bed.

"I love you Pearl," Yellow Pearl said stroking her face.

"I love you too Pearl," Onyx said softly.

Onyx and Yellow Pearl took turns giving her soft kisses on her lips and neck. It had been a long time since Pearl had been ravished mainly because she liked to give more than receive. Onyx placed his legs in between her legs and she opened them staring at him lovingly. He entered her slowly making her moan softly. Yellow Pearl laid on the side and squeezed Pearl's small breasts.

Soon Pearl was in complete ecstasy. She was close thanks to Yellow Pearl's kisses and seductive massaging with Onyx's passionate love making. Pearl arched her back held onto Onyx's arms, squeezing them gently as her orgasm rocked her body and causing her mind to become blank. She smiled lazily at her two lovers who looked proud of themselves for making Pearl happy.

Pearl laid there as Onyx moved over to Yellow Pearl who was more than ready to go thanks to the affection they had showed Pearl. He wasted no time and slid into her easily making her sigh from the pleasure. Pearl recovered slightly from her love drunk stupor enough to return the favor to Yellow Pearl covering her neck with light kisses. Onyx reached out with one hand and pulled Pearl's face in to kiss her and he came just as Yellow Pearl squeezed herself around her going with him.

Yellow Pearl laid her left side and Onyx on her right. They laid on the bed in one big hug as all three of them drifted to sleep. It was moments like these that Pearl loved. Not the movies or going to an amusement park, but the simple things of just being together. Pearl sighed and closed her eyes. Sleeping together. Going to the beach and laying in the sun.

"I'll do the dishes in the morning when I make breakfast," she whispered making them chuckle sleepily.

It was the perfect night.


	5. Chapter 5

Steven was with his girlfriends, Lapis and Blue Pearl who were kissing each other passionately. They were enjoying the intimacy when Steven noticed that Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl coming in the beach house. Steven smiled pulling away from his girlfriends as he ran down to hug Pearl legs. She smiled down at him and ran her hands across the top of his head.

"Pearl, Lapis, Blue Pearl and I were wondering if you can tell us how you and Onyx met," Steven said, "Can you tell us?"

Yellow Pearl nodded in agreement, "Yeah, how did you two meet before I became your third lover? You never told me and I never asked."

Yellow Pearl smiled at her husband and wife making then smile in return.

Lapis and Blue Pearl came down from Steven's bed and sat on the couch. The two blue colored gems left enough room for Steven to sit between them. Yellow Pearl sat down next to Pearl who pulled up a chair. Pearl and Onyx smiled at each other lovingly.

"Well ok... Onyx and I will tell you all how we met...it was thousands of years ago but I remember it like it was yesterday..." Pearl said with a soft smile on her face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
 _  
As Onyx was given orders by the Diamonds themselves to capture a pearl who betrayed Homeworld and started a rebellion with a few other gems. Pearl was the most wanted of them all considering she was the leader and if they captured her, then the whole thing would fall apart. Onyx bowed before his superiors and he left for the planet called Earth. He knew how important it was to have the planet turn a new colony for his Diamonds._

 _Onyx reached Earth in no time and he started his search for what they called the fearsome Pearl. He went searching for a few days but there was no sign of her anywhere or any of the other gems that were supposed to be with her. Onyx came across what the humans on that planet called a forest or wooded area and came across a lake. The clouds began to clear from the sky and the moon's light came out... there she was._

 _Pearl was in the lake nude and covered in dirt. He had never seen a Pearl do anything else but serve the Diamonds as they always looked perfectly flawless. Onyx's mouth opened up slightly as he watched in awe. It was so amazing about how free she was and how carefree she looked. Her pearl on her forehead shined so beautifully. She looked like she practically glowed in the moonlight._

 _Onyx had no idea how long he should there watching her as she washed herself off. He liked the way the water rolled off of her moonlit skin. Her hair stuck to her face and she had a sweet smile on her face. He felt like he could spend the next few thousand years watching her doing this and then he blinked. She was gone just like that and he began to panic. She knew he was there watching her._

" _Who are you?" Pearl demanded._

 _She hadn't even phased her clothes back on yet and had her spear in her hand. He pulled out a giant buster sword from his black gem in his chest taking his fighting stance._

" _You were sent from Homeworld to come and get me weren't you?"_

 _He said nothing._

 _Without warning Pearl charged at him swinging her spear. He dodged the attack successfully but she was ready for her next attack; it was no wonder she was the leader of the rebellion. With quick succession she landed her hits easily and with precision. Onyx had no idea how she was able to keep fighting after everything she had done lately without getting tired._

 _Onyx tripped backwards and Pearl thought it was an opening but she was wrong. He recovered quickly and knocked her swords out of her hands. She jumped backwards and he was thinking he had the upper hand but he was very wrong. She pulled her spear out of her gem on her forehead again and charged at him again. She definitely had earned the title fearsome._

 _Finally after an hour of fighting she knocked him flat on his back when she kicked his feet from underneath him. Pearl slammed one foot on his chest below his gem and pointed her white spear at his face almost touching his nose. Onyx blinked and looked up at her seeing her naked body above him._

" _Who are you and who sent you?!" Pearl said with a stern look on her face._

 _Onyx couldn't even answer he was so distracted by her pale, naked body._

" _You're beautiful."_

 _Pearl's face turn light blue and she looked away embarrassed._

" _Why are you telling me that? Aren't you here to capture me?"_

" _I can't help it. I have never seen a pearl like you before."_

 _Pearl's spear disappeared and she held out a hand. Onyx's weapon disappeared and he grabbed her hand. She helped him up but cautiously just in case he would try anything funny but he didn't. Pearl smiled at him realizing his eyes were black but they didn't look like they had a trace of malice in them at all. She came back from her senses and smiled._

" _My name is Pearl. What's yours?" she asked._

" _Onyx."_

" _Well, I assume you're here to capture me."_

" _I was but not anymore."_

 _She raised her eyebrows at him._

" _Really? What changed your mind?"_

" _Seeing you."_

 _Onyx began asking her questions as to why she had started the rebellion and she explained why the Earth was worth saving. She couldn't see watching all the living things on the Earth die without trying to save it first. He was extremely impressed she did this without a giant army like Homeworld had. He was in love with her and the way she spoke so passionately about her cause. That was when he decided to join up with her and fight against the Diamonds._

 _After that moment, they began working together over the years, striving to beat the Homeworld gems as they showed up to overtake the rebellion. They were an unbeatable team as they worked together without any problems and soon they became lovers. They had fallen for each other throughout the battles they fought together day and night. It seemed like they were almost destined to be together forever._

 _Pearl and Onyx were wandering around reaching the edge of some forest area when she stopped in her tracks and looked towards the sky._

" _What's wrong?" he asked._

" _You know... I..."_

" _You what?"_

" _In order to free the Earth from Homeworld... I have to destroy Pink Diamond."_

 _Onyx stared at her in slight amazement._

" _I didn't want to say anything but it has to happen. The thing is... we may have to keep fighting Homeworld off in the future... but the major threat will be gone."_

 _He saw she looked a little upset._

" _I just didn't want you to leave but I had to tell you. I don't want you to hate me."_

 _Onyx placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her at lovingly, "I could never hate you Pearl."_

 _They headed into the forest walking when Onyx took her hand and began pressing light kisses on her soft skin. It wasn't long before they were tangled up together making love for the very first time. The feeling was new and wonderful; it was the best thing they had ever experienced. Even if they had died in battle, they would never regret the moments they had spent together. Abandoning his mission and teaming up her was the best thing he did by far since the moment he was made._

 _X_

 _Within in days of reaching Pink Diamond's Earth Base, they headed into the mountains. It was cold and windy with flurries in the air. The snow stuck to the ground and it crunched some under their feet as they continued on their way when they saw someone. Pearl pulled out her spear getting ready to attack if need be._

 _He didn't have a gem visible and he didn't look like a human being. His skin was colored with orange, yellow and red looking like flames. His hair was like a dark blue mixed with a light blue like the sky and it glowed beautifully. He looked slightly annoyed by seeing them and pulled out his red bladed sword._

" _Who are you?" he asked staring at them._

" _My name is Pearl and his name is Onyx."_

" _I see you're gems... If you're here after me, I will fight you."_

" _I take it you don't like Homeworld?" Onyx asked._

" _I don't and I hate Yellow Diamond. Go ahead and tell her I don't care. I refuse to go back and deal with them. I'm not their war machine."_

" _I'm the leader of the Rebellion," Pearl said smiling and she held out her hand._

 _He relaxed and stuck out his tongue revealing an orange gem._

 _Onyx grinned and held his hand out too, "You want to help?"_

" _Whatever you have to do I'll do it."_

" _We are looking for Pink Diamond's Earth Base."_

" _It's not far for here. I've been looking at it trying to find a way in to end things. I know they plan on making this a colony too because I was made to help make sure it succeeds but I don't want this planet to be destroyed. I love it here."_

" _What's your name?"_

" _Soren."_

 _Soren was right, the base was only an hour walk away from where they met him. Much to Pearl's surprise there wasn't really anyone outside guarding the outside part of it. Soren didn't even look like this was new information but a more normal occurrence. They looked at each other like they were trying to decide how to go about this._

" _Why is no one protecting the outside?" Pearl whispered._

" _They're arrogant enough to think no one can beat them."_

 _They headed to the base and got inside without any problems. Inside was big and it had glyphs on the walls of Pink Diamond and the others. It was eerily quiet and empty inside. They all pulled out their weapons and headed towards a large door. This was it, this was the battle that would decide everything. They may be shattered or they may succeed in saving the Earth... They pushed opened the doors._

 _There she was, Pink Diamond sitting on a a stone colored throne with a small Pink Pearl beside of her. Pink Pearl looked slightly scared seeing the new intruders but Pink Diamond was unphased by their presence. She stared down with a slight smile on her lips. She stood up and slammed her foot into the ground shaking the whole place trying to intimidate them._

" _You think you can fight me?" Pink Diamond said._

" _We are here to save the Earth!" Pearl said, "We are here to protect it from you and the other Diamonds!"_

 _Pink Diamond pulled out a long sword from the Diamond on her stomach. They charged in at her and Onyx deflected the first swing. Soren was able to match Pearl and Onyx's fighting speed quickly. Without warning Pink Pearl tried jumping in to fight for her Diamond but it didn't work that well. Pearl defeated her quickly without Soren or Onyx noticing and bubbled her to rejoin the fight. There was no need to shatter her._

 _The battle was going on longer and longer than they had thought but Pink Diamond was being to slow down some too. So it seemed the Diamonds could get tired after an extended period of time. Soren and Onyx jumped at Pink Diamond to keep her arms busy while Pearl went after her gem on her stomach. Pearl raised the spear above her head and slammed the sharp tip into the pink diamond._

 _A sickening crack filled the air and Pink Diamond stumbled backwards holding her gem. Her eyes widened with fear. More cracking filled the air and Pink Diamond's physical form began to disintegrate before their eyes. Without warning a pink light began to shine from her and she poofed into thin air. The area filled with a pink dust._

 _Her shards were on the ground shining beautifully. She was no longer "alive"._

 _"The Rebellion War has begun," Pearl whispered taking Onyx's hand. Soren stood beside of them, almost unable to believe it was over just like that._

"And that's how I became leader of the rebellion and that's how I met my husband. Sometime after that, I had Jewel. She was the first gem born," Pearl said, smiling at everyone.

"That's so awesome!" Steven cried out as Yellow Pearl kissed Pearl on the lips.

Steven held onto his two girlfriends. Jewel was holding Peridot when Pearl began talking again.

"Yea but-

"Pearl we have a mission,"Soren said, standing on the warp pad with Amethyst and Pink Pearl.

They climbed onto the warp pad and disappeared into the warp stream leaving behind Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl.

"Steven... Lapis," Blue Pearl said shyly, "I want you both."

Lapis smiled and nodded to Steven.

"I like that idea."

Blue Pearl headed up to the bed first and phased off her clothes as the other two trailed behind her. They climbed onto the bed and began covering the delicate, colored pearl in kisses. Lapis smiled at Blue Pearl and parted her legs. Steven continuing teasing Blue Pearl's lips with his own as Lapis licked her delicate folds making her moan.

Lapis continued to work on her girlfriend as Steven got up behind her ready to take her. He wanted all three of them to come together. He entered Lapis making her moan loudly along with Blue Pearl. Soon the rhythm of everything felt too good for all of three of them. Blue Pearl orgasmed first crying out Lapis' name. Steven and Lapis did at the same time collapsing onto each other with exhausted, happy smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Pearl told the story of how her and Onyx met thousands of years ago. Everyone loved the story and it gave them hope that they all would be in love until the end of time on Earth. The sun was high in the sky and it was breezy. Small waves hit the shore gently making it a perfect day for anyone outside.

The Crystal Gems arrived back from a mission from poofing a mutant gem that was wreaking havoc on some small island. Defeating and bubbling corrupted gems were getting easier and easier for them through practice through their various fusions. Things were getting a lot better for all of them and if anything turned bad, at least they knew they could handle everything that came their way.

Everyone jumped down off of the warp pad and headed to separate parts of the house.. Jewel was carrying her small, green girlfriend placing her on the couch. She began covering Peridot with sweet and loving kisses. Onyx began kissing on his wives, making them smile and giggle happily. Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl had already stripped off all of their clothes and already asleep, snuggled under a warm comforter.

For a little while, Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were watching funny videos on the laptop and discussing the strange things humans would do to make others laugh. Garnet carried the bubbled gem through the Temple door into her own room. Everyone started to relax and chill out when Pearl got up to start making dinner for Steven.

Steven woke up to the smell of garlic baked chicken and baked potatoes. He yawned and got dressed heading down the stairs. Pearl was stirring something in a pot when Steven popped up beside of her. She was making macaroni and cheese shells which were one of his favorite things to eat that was pasta.

"Pearl? I'm wondering, how did you and Onyx have Jewel? I heard it was impossible for gems to actually reproduce." Steven said smiling up at her.

Pearl giggled.

"I suppose I can tell you if you really want to know. Pull up a stool because it is a long story."

Steven grabbed a stool and set by the counter watching her intently.

"Onyx and I were in the field..."

 _-Flashback to 5,000 years ago-_

 _Pearl was waving her hand at her Ruby and other Pearl soldiers . Half of them were standing guard for Homeworld in stations while the others were roaming around on patrol to make sure nothing invaded the immediate area. Making sure they understood their orders, they took off disappearing into the brush. Pearl felt a hand on her side making her jump slightly._

 _She looked back to see Onyx smiling down at her rubbing her flat, pale stomach._

" _How's our baby doing?" he asked smiling lovingly at her with a sparkle in his eyes._

 _"_ _I feel like she'll be here in a couple weeks, two weeks to be exact. But... something has been bothering me... What if... what if Homeworld finds out about her? Gems are unknown to reproduce sexually and I'm afraid they'll come after us looking for her. She's the first one of her kind... Onyx, what if we can't protect her?" Pearl said softly her eyes watering up some._

" _I will make sure they'll never find out. I don't think we have anything to worry about. Besides... we are protecting a whole planet from them with no problems pretty much. I'm sure we can protect our baby no matter what," he whispered into her hair smiling confidently._

 _She turned her head kissing him on the lips._

 _-Two weeks later-_

 _Pearl returned from a war mission thinking about the baby. She was already four weeks now and it wasn't going to be very long now. Unfortunately, everything she learned on Homeworld wasn't going to help her now. They were completely alone on the idea of birthing a child. Pearl had seen how human women had done it but she had no idea if that's how she would have their baby._

 _'Everything will be fine,' she could hear him say._

" _Everything will be fine," she said aloud._

" _Of course."_

 _She turned around to see Onyx smiling at her._

" _How are you feeling?" he asked taking her left hand and placing a kiss on it._

" _I'm nervous."_

" _I'm here for you."_

" _I know Onyx, this is just very new for me."_

" _Me too. In fact, being in love and having a relationship. I was scared about all of it, but thinking of you and having you by my side was enough to make me strong. If you can't be strong, I'll be strong for you. You will make it through this alive."_

 _Pearl's eyes watered up, she was very touched by his words._

" _Thank you Onyx, you're such a great husband."_

" _Your one and only. I want to be with you forever."_

 _Pearl smiled sheepishly but the happy cheery moment was over when she started to feel strange._

" _Onyx... I think... I think it's time. Onyx- oh!"_

" _Don't have it here! Hold on!" he yelled picking her up._

" _Everyone get ready! It's time for the biggest moment of our long lives!" Onyx shouted running through the wooded area with a few gems trailing behind him._

" _In here!" a pearl called to them and they rushed into a cave,_

 _They had created a bed made of leaves, grass and sticks. Onyx laid his wife onto the makeshift bed as three other pearls surrounded her. Pearl felt shooting pains through her abdomen. She groaned and started to sweat lightly. Gems were made to withstand anything but this was unexplored territory and what she was feeling could be natural to this process._

 _Pearl let out a small cry scaring Onyx._

" _Pearl-_

" _She's fine! She can do this!" one of them said._

" _Pearl, you have to push really hard. I know it reminds you of those other functions, but you have to do this!"_

 _Onyx held onto her hand and she pushed as hard as she could letting out a cry._

" _ONYX!" she screamed._

 _Pearl pushed an abnormally large sized pearl out. There wasn't any blood but there was a strange blue liquid dripping off. Pearl fell back on the makeshift bed smiling, proud of herself. The pearl held up the silver colored pearl and it started to shrink a little in size. Suddenly the cave filled with light and it faded away quickly._

" _Pearl... Onyx... Here's your baby girl," the pearl said handing Pearl her baby._

" _Onyx..."_

 _The baby girl started to cry. Pearl looked down to see she was turning her head to Pearl's chest, which had gotten bigger from going into labor and giving birth. A blue liquid started to seep from her nipples and the baby latched on. Pearl smiled as she started to feed the little baby gem._

" _She's beautiful," Onyx said with tears in his eyes._

" _Let's call her... Jewel."_

 _The baby smiled against Pearl's breast._

" _You like that name?" Pearl whispered and the baby pulled away looking up at her with big blue eyes._

" _Jewel," Onyx said and the baby giggled and went back to feeding as she watcher her parents' smiling faces._

After Pearl finished her story, Steven who listened to every part of the flashback, was smiling with star in his eyes.

"Pearl, that is really amazing!" Steven said with a grin on his face.

"It was most definitely amazing, because that was the day I had Jewel and Onyx was by my side. I got to meet my baby girl."

Steven and Pearl looked over to see Jewel carrying Peridot to the Temple door.

"I love you Peridot."

"I love you too Jewel," Peridot said with a dreamy smile.

They disappeared into their room and Steven looked back at Pearl.

"I'm going to check on Lapis and Blue Pearl."

Pearl nodded as she began finishing up dinner.

X

X

Jewel and Peridot had already phased off their clothes. Jewel covered the tiny green gem in feverish kisses. Peridot ran her fingers through Jewel's silky blue hair whispering her name. Jewel couldn't ask for a better girlfriend and she was more than happy to be with her in every way she could. Jewel started to move down and lifted her short legs into the air.

Peridot gasped as the pearl licked at her soft, dripping folds. She couldn't help but want Jewel. Ever since their first time, she couldn't get enough of her. She suck softly at Peridot's sensitive button making her jump with ecstasy crying out Jewel's name. The silver colored pearl slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's hot core making wiggle.

"Jewel... turn to your side..." she said panting.

Jewel turned to the side and put her head in between Peridot's legs licking and sucking passionately. Peridot fought off her cries and started returning the favor. Jewel shivered and moaned loudly as Peridot lapped up the juices from her excitement. Jewel had already been excited before they got into the room.

They continued pleasuring each other for twenty minutes, both gems fighting off the urge to orgasm. They wanted to stay like that forever but their bodies couldn't handle the excitement. Without warning, Peridot came first, crying Jewel's name loudly enough to probably be heard in the beach house. Jewel let go squeezing her legs gently against Peridot's face as she came. It was the best by far for both of them.

They laid on the bed panting with tired smiles on their faces.

X

X

Pearl set up the table for everyone and started making their plates. She smiled happily thinking of her daughter's birth from thousands years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Steven was holding Lapis and Blue Pearl's hands as they stood on the dock with the rest of the Crystal Gems following up behind them. The sun was shining brightly making it a beautiful day once again. The ocean sparkled under the sunlight and it was a deep blue color almost matching Lapis' gem on her back. Amethyst and Pink Pearl had fused a short time before that making a more pink version of Opal.

The ship was a good size and it was a dark blue color with some white.

"Guys, welcome to my Dad's ship," Steven said proudly holding out his hand presenting it to everyone as they looked up. Lapis and Blue Pearl let out some girlish giggles.

"Hey everyone!" Greg called waving excitedly.

Everyone waved back and they climbed onto the ship. They only had ever been on space ships that the gem race had created, so this was a fun new experience in it's self. Greg started up the boat engine and started sailing. Luckily the water wasn't choppy with it being a beautiful day like it always was.

Pearl was wearing a pale, light blue bikini and Yellow Pearl was wearing the same one but it was a bright sunny yellow color. Everyone was in some kind of bathing suit enjoying the sun while Greg was in his usual white shirt and cut off jean shorts. The boat was a great way to relax for the day and a great date idea for everyone there.

Jewel was showing Peridot all the parts of a fishing pole and what it was designed for; Peridot was absorbing the information and she was extremely interested in the idea of catching marine life on a string with a hook attached. She showed her how to cast the line and to be careful because they could get the hook caught in their hair or worse- accidentally catch Greg in the hook and line.

Steven showed Lapis the horn and the sound rang out loudly but it was enjoyable making Greg laugh too at her discovery. Blue Pearl was sitting in a beach chair looking up at the sky soaking in the warm rays of the summer sun. Opal and Soren held hands watching the waves crash lightly against the boat beneath them. Onyx and Garnet were standing together saying nothing but enjoying the quiet company between them.

X

X

Sometime later Steven and Blue Pearl were talking about the marine life that lived in the water when they noticed Lapis standing by herself for some time. She had an odd look on her face and she wasn't smiling like she was earlier. It looked more like she was deep in thought than anything else. They nodded to each without saying a word and headed towards their sad, blue girlfriend.

"Lapis, what's wrong?" Steven asked.

"You seem so sad on a great day and trip," Blue Pearl said sweetly rubbing her back affectionately.

"Yes, everything is fine. I have never been on a boat before," she said giving them a small smile.

Steven and Blue Pearl looked at each.

"Would you like us to cheer you up?" Blue Pearl asked, taking Lapis' hand.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Steven said, smiling.

Lapis smiled even bigger, "What did you have in mind?"

Steven pulled both his girlfriends to the stairway leading to the bottom of the ship. They could hear the sound of the waves hitting the boat making peaceful sounds. There wasn't much in the bottom except for a few crates, a barrel and some fish net. Steven looked around seeing the metal door that held his and his dad's beds. It was a medium sized room that could be separated by a curtains by pulling them around.

Both girls climbed onto the bed that had red sheets with yellow stars as Steven closed the curtain around his part of the room. Both his girlfriends were already nude laying on the bed smiling up at him. Steven pulled his clothes off, throwing them off to the side. He climbed onto the bed with them and started kissing them both.

Lapis sighed contently as Steven lifted onto him, entering her slowly. Blue Pearl straddled Steven's leg from behind Lapis and Lapis began moving slowly making Steven moan, thrusting into her deeply. Blue Pearl began playing with Lapis nipples slowly making her more turned on and excited with each bounce. Steven reached behind Lapis and slipped his fingers into Blue Pearl making her cry out from pleasure and shock.

It didn't take much for Blue Pearl, she orgasmed against Lapis' naked body letting out a cry against her shoulder. Lapis squeezed herself around Steven sending him and her both over the edge. Blue Pearl recovered first holding Lapis up as she smiled in a daze. The release made all three of them feel better.

X

Garnet was finally sitting on a lounge chair at the back of the boat. Occasionally Greg would stick his head out of the windows to make small talk. She leaned back with arm behind her head and grin on her face. The cloud were white, the sky blue and the sun warm on her gem body. _The sight of the ocean and everything around it is so amazing,_ she thought to herself.

She continued to relax with a smile on her face and the sun glistening off of her shades.

X

Soren and his fusion of his two girlfriends, Opal, were at the nose of the boat. Soren was sitting on Opal's lap considering she was much bigger than he was. They were hugging and kissing like two middle schoolers on their first date together. He ran his fingers through her long, off pink hair making her shiver against his lips. He smiled and pulled away.

"I love you Soren," she whispered. He could hear Amethyst and Pink Pearl's voices in Opal's.

"I love you too, Opal."

They went back to viewing the ocean sights. They could see a couple other boats in the distance. Some people were fishing with giant nets and a there was a small sail boat. There was even a medium sized island sitting by the sail boat and there were some people on the beach. Soren leaned back, laying his head on her chest.

"After this Opal, what would you like to do when we get home?" he asked softly.

Opal wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him giantly.

"I'll show when we're alone just like the last time."

Soren twisted to the side and kissed her pump lips softly.

"Sounds like a date."

X

X

Yellow Pearl and Pearl were sitting on a lounge chair kissing. Onyx looked over smiling.

"You two are so beautiful."

"We caught one!" Peridot cried out making him turn to see they caught a good sized tuna.

The couple was laughing and cheerfully excitedly as they unhooked it.

"Hey guys, it's late. Are you ready to go home?"

Everyone smiled and nodded, so he headed back towards Beach City.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was now back at the beach house after a long, good day in the ocean. The team was enjoying their time with each. Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were downstairs on the couch watching funny videos on the laptop. The three of them were laughing constantly at every new video that they watched.

"Those videos are really funny, Steven," Lapis said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Every time we watch a new video with you, we always laugh so hard. My stomach hurts," Blue Pearl said smiling happily.

Lapis laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and smiled at Steven.

"You're gonna love this then! The best part is there is so many of them to choose from!" Steven said clicking on the next video.

"What's this about Steven?" Blue Pearl asked pointing to the screen.

"You both will love this, it's about funny animals."

The blue colored gems smiled at him, trusting his judgement.

The video began to play and it was about a gray, tailless kitten playing with a paper ball. It fell off the back of the couch onto the couch cushions and started playing with the paper ball again. The three of them started laughing again, practically in tears. Kitten videos were the best.

X

X

Peridot and Jewel were sitting in Steven's room laying on his bed watching a romantic movie on the TV together. Peridot had her head laying against her girlfriend's side unaware that Jewel was sneaking peeks at her as she watched the movie. She started stroking the green one's blonde colored hair smiling sweetly. Peridot didn't mind the affection she was given.

"I'm glad we went on that boat trip with Steven and the others. I love the ocean so much, don't you Peridot?" she asked softly.

"It was pretty amazing and I even learned how to fish with you. It was a pretty great day."

"You look so adorable, Peridot," she whispered placing a kiss on her green forehead, making Peridot's cheeks turn a dark green color.

Peridot laid her head back on Jewel's chest smiling up at her.

"Thank you, Jewel."

They started watching the movie some more but within five minutes they became distracted with each other. Jewel was running her fingers on Peridot's arms making the small green gem shiver with excitement. They were both blushing and smiling, wanting each other. Peridot shifted her body a little and Jewel ran her hand up her back kissing her.

"Jewel," she whispered.

"Yes, Peridot?"

"I love you."

Jewel grinned happily a ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair making her let out a soft sigh.

"I want you Peridot."

"I want you too…."

Jewel's lips pressed up against Peridot's and they embraced each other quickly. It didn't take much for Peridot to get fired up with the way Jewel touched her. She touched her lightly but it was like she lighted a fire inside her getting her excited. They phased off their clothes at the same time falling back onto the bed panting heavily from the feverish kisses.

Jewel pulled away looking down at Peridot.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think Steven would mind this…. As long as we change the sheets afterwards…." She said smiling.

Peridot grinned, "I don't think he would. Jewel, take me please!"

Jewel did as her small girlfriend asked and ran her hands down her sides until her right hand found Peridot's slit soaked with desire for her. Peridot moaned her girlfriend's name loudly as Jewel slid two fingers inside her taking a slow rhythm in and out. Peridot wrapped her arms around her neck and breathed heavily into her ear. Within a few minutes Peridot couldn't hold back herself back anymore, she was crying out Jewel's name not caring who heard as she orgasmed onto her girlfriend's hand.

"Are you ok?" Jewel asked smiling down at her.

"I'm fine… Wow…."

"I love you, Peridot."

"I love you Jewel…."

Jewel laid on her back as her shaking girlfriend laid beside of her. Peridot started kissing her neck leaving her girlfriend blushing and smiling. Peridot ran her fingers down her chest making Jewel arch her back a little. Peridot crawled down and spread Jewel's legs. She began licking her soft, wet pink folds. Jewel ran her fingers through her blonde hair again letting out a long shaky sigh.

"Oh, Peridot!"

Jewel cried out with every pleasurable movement her small green girlfriend made. Jewel cried out one last time as her orgasm rocked her body and she was too weak to move after wards. She lay there panting and smiling. Peridot crawled up beside of her and cuddled her as they laid there together.

X

X

After saying that, Onyx, Yellow Pearl and Garnet nod and began following Pearl to where they need to go to make sure everything's okay.

Pearl, Onyx, Yellow Pearl and Garnet were inside the Temple in Garnet's room. They were checking all of the bubbled gems and corrupted gems they had caught throughout the years. They had to make sure they were all still inside their bubbles and that they hadn't changed in any way while they were encased. Pearl looked over at Garnet and Garnet nodded to her then she looked at Onyx and Yellow Pearl.

"Are all of them there on your side, Onyx and Yellow Pearl?" Pearl asked.

"Yep, they're all there- none are missing or have changed any."

"Same here, they're all here."

"Good, well let's go check the gem locations and make sure there isn't any disturbance there," Garnet said smiling.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they left the Temple following Pearl to the warp pad inside the beach house.

X

X

On top of the cliff above the beach house, Soren and Opal were sitting there. Pink Pearl and Amethyst were still fused for the time being. Soren loved Opal as much as he did Pink Pearl and Amethyst since it was them combined together. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as they gazed at the clouds and the blue sky.

"When we are alone after everyone's on a mission or somewhere else, what should we do together Opal?" Soren asked looking up at her.

"I think first we can start by playing a few games together in the beach house and have a few snacks while we play those games. We can go outside on the beach, take a nice walk and swim too out front here. We can dry off afterwards and go back into the house and have a little fun before everyone else comes back for the rest of the day. How's that sound Soren?" Opal asked smiling down at him.

Soren nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a great plan."

Opal started blushing as Soren and her locked eyes. They started smiling at each other sheepishly then leaned in for a kiss. They enjoyed the time they have on top of the cliff together. It was somewhat secluded and the view was nice. They pulled away from each other and Soren took one of Opal's hands and planted a soft kiss on it.

"I love you Opal. Amethyst. Pink Pearl."

"I love you too Soren. We love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Yellow Pearl was helping clean Steven's clothes when she watched Steven, Blue Pearl and Lapis hanging out together watching TV. She barely noticed Pearl beside of her until she touched her shoulder giving her a big smile. Yellow Pearl smiled back at her thinking of when she came to Earth. She remembered how nervous she was but in the end… it all worked out just fine.

 _X_

 _X_

 _Yellow Pearl was in the galaxy warp pad with Blue Pear who was petting the small, round robots. Every time Blue Pearl saw them, she had to pet them like it was organic life form that was for petting. Even though they were just robots they enjoyed the extra attention Blue Pearl gave them whenever she was around them. Yellow Pearl frowned as she looked up at the stars then back to her companion._

 _"_ _Blue Pearl stop petting them please!" she shouted but all Blue Pearl did was smile at her like she always did._

 _Some of the round robots started spraying the gooey liquid onto the warp to fix it when Yellow Pearl noticed a strange sticker on it. Even though she had no idea what it was, for earthlings it was a crying breakfast friend. Yellow Pearl whipped around looking for whoever had put it there but they were alone. Yellow pulled out the robot disabling device and set it down._

 _"_ _Let's get out of here!" Yellow Pearl said urgently and grabbed Blue Pearl's hand and they warped away._

 _X_

 _"_ _What do you mean that location was comprised?!" Jasper yelled making Blue Pearl flinch. Yellow Pearl was unbothered by her outburst._

 _"_ _There was some kind of weird image stuck to the warp pad. I had no idea what it was and there was no one else around. I can only assume they had put it there some time ago and haven't checked back in that location."_

 _"_ _They, whoever they are… they'll know we were there," Blue Pearl said._

 _Jasper frowned, "That's right if you fixed the warp pad!"_

 _"_ _I had not realized that location was indeed comprised until afterwards, Jasper."_

 _The orange solider growled angrily._

 _Yellow Pearl and Jasper stood there staring at each other._

 _Blue Pearl looked up at the screen to see some gems had boarded their space ship. One of them most definitely looked human like it was from Earth but she couldn't tell. She was very interested in the human being seeing as she had only seen so many in her life. A lot of them were in Pink Diamond's zoo and they were to remain untouched by any gem._

 _"_ _Yellow Pearl, there is some gems and a human on our ship."_

 _"_ _What?!" Yellow Pearl and Jasper cried, snapping out of their angry glares._

 _"_ _I think they warped onto the ship…" she said but she looked unbothered by the situation._

 _Just as they heard the footsteps of the intruders, the doors slid open, letting them in. There was a pearl, a lapis lazuli, an onyx, a soren spessartine, an amethyst, a pink pearl, a strange red colored gem of some kind, a peridot and a silver looking pearl with a human. Yellow Pearl looked at the pearl realizing she was the leader of the rebels on Earth but she was giving her a weird look. She was looking at her clothes making Yellow Pearl blush but she wasn't the only one staring. The male, onyx gem was staring at her too._

 _"_ _Get them!" Jasper yelled charging at them._

 _After a twenty-minute fight, they managed to lock all of the rebels up. Each rebel had their own jail cell. Yellow Pearl finished locking up the amethyst who was being loud and obnoxious when she saw the leader staring at her again. Yellow Pearl turned around thinking it was her imagination but she looked back slowly and sure enough she was staring at her. It wasn't a hateful look either; one full of innocence and interest. Blue Pearl never even looked at her that way._

 _"_ _Hey!"_

 _Yellow Pearl jumped._

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _Come on! You know prisoners are!" the orange gem snapped and turned back into the control room._

 _"_ _Brute," she muttered and snuck a peek at Pearl again before leaving the hall._

 _An hour had passed by and Yellow Pearl thought it was odd that Jasper hadn't returned from the prisoner checkup that she insisted on every ten minutes. Blue Pearl looked unbothered that the quartz soldier hadn't returned as she was sitting on the floor looking at the ceiling day dreaming. Blue Pearl was pretty laid back and very nice, she wasn't big on fighting._

 _"_ _You think we should check on her?" Yellow Pearl asked._

 _"_ _I like the one who looks human even though he's a gem."_

 _"_ _What-_

 _The doors slid open and the rebels began filling the room. Blue Pearl stood up but she smiled at them._

 _"_ _Blue Pearl! Help!"_

 _She stood there as Yellow Pearl grabbed the gem destabilizer and pointed it at the rebels._

 _"_ _You can fight us but Jasper will be back-_

 _"_ _We defeated her," the red gem said, "She is locked away and angry."_

 _Yellow Pearl looked panicked and she jabbed the human looking gem with the destabilizer but oddly enough it had no effect. Yellow Pearl cried out when he snapped a piece of it off. She jumped back but the amethyst threw a purple whip at her and it wrapped around her body. She cried out again and Blue Pearl finally moved since no one was giving her any attention._

 _Blue Pearl ripped off the whip with her bare hands and Yellow Pearl jumped up. She grabbed her companion's hand and they bolted out of the control room down the hall. They heard a loud crash but neither one had looked back. They heard Jasper's yelling but it had suddenly stopped. Had they broken her? Did they harvest her? Neither one was sure and didn't want to stay behind to find out._

 _X_

 _X_

 _"_ _I can't believe this," Yellow Pearl said, "I swore the reports said there was hardly any rebels left…"_

 _Blue Pearl shrugged._

 _"_ _Do you care about anything?"_

 _"_ _I'm glad you're ok," Blue Pearl answered._

 _Yellow Pearl couldn't help but smile._

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _They walked for a half hour, hearing water._

 _"_ _I think that ship is here somewhere. I had heard several ships dropped without actually bring broken but Homeworld never got them."_

 _"_ _Interesting."_

 _They did find the abandoned ship and it had some vines on it but it looked like it was in good shape. Yellow Pearl ran her hands on the door and went to press the hand print to open it but she stopped. She looked closely and there was no dust on the hand print panel. She stepped away and slapped the hand print opening the door. Yellow Pearl jumped away from the door grabbing Blue Pearl's arm jerking her away. She stood there waiting but no one came out to attack._

 _Blue Pearl looked up, "Oh, they're in the trees."_

 _Yellow Pearl yelped and grabbed Blue Pearl's hand heading into the abandoned ship with the rebels chasing after them. They raced through the small ship and found out it had a small escape pod, but big enough for them both. Yellow Pearl started putting in some control commands and it kept rejecting it. She was getting frustrated; she was slightly scared considering whatever they did to Jasper, she didn't want it to happen to her or Blue Pearl._

 _"_ _WORK!" Yellow Pearl yelled and the door opened up._

 _She shoved Blue Pearl in and went to climb in but the human looking gem, jumped grabbing her foot. Yellow Pearl cried out in surprise and her ballet shoe slipped off. The human gem looked up at them. Much to his surprise Blue Pearl waved to him, smiling sincerely like they were friends parting ways. The door shut and the escape was ejected into the air, then flew off._

 _X_

 _X_

 _"_ _Ugh! They broke it!"_

 _They looked at the shattered warp pad._

 _"_ _We need to kidnap the boy."_

 _Blue Pearl brightened up._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _I saw the boy's gem on his stomach. He's a rose quartz so he has healing powers."_

 _Blue Pearl smiled, "Interesting."_

 _"_ _Is there something you'd like to tell me?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _Yellow Pearl squinted her eyes but said nothing._

 _"_ _Well, nonetheless, I found their base…"_

 _Blue Pearl perked up even more._

 _"_ _Well, let's go then."_

 _"_ _I agree."_

 _Sometime later, they landed the escape pod just below the beach house that the rebels were living in. Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl crept up the side of the house and looked through the window. Much to their luck, the human rose quartz was in bed with his eyes closed. They slid open his window and climbed in. Blue Pearl danced behind her companion dancing excitedly._

 _They grabbed his arms and his eyes flew open seeing what was going on but Yellow Pearl covered his mouth. His eyes looked over at Blue Pearl who smiled at him cutely making him blush slightly as they dragged him through the window. They threw him into the escape pod and them climbed in after him. There was no way for him to fight back because there was no room in the escape pod to move. He looked to his side seeing the panicked look on Yellow Pearl's face but when he looked at Blue Pearl she was more interested in him than her companion's worries._

 _They landed in the small platform with the galaxy warp. The door opened up and three of them popped out together onto the ground. The water was crashing hard against the platform but the three of them didn't play any attention to it. Yellow Pearl grabbed the rose quartz's arm pulling him close to her._

 _"_ _Fix the warp pad!"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Yellow Pearl-_

 _"_ _We need to go home! You don't understand!" she cried._

 _He looked like he felt really bad, "My powers don't always work, I'm sorry. Even if I could, I wouldn't. This place isn't for Homeworld!"_

 _Blue Pearl jerked Steven away from her companion._

 _"_ _Leave him alone!" she said hugging him tight against her thin body._

 _"_ _Blue Pearl! You know this isn't the time for your foolishness! The Cluster will emerge soon and we need to go home-_

 _"_ _The Cluster? What's the Cluster?" he asked._

 _"_ _It will destroy us all! It will destroy the planet you call Earth and nothing will survive it!"_

 _"_ _What-_

 _"_ _GIVE ME BACK MY STEVEN!"_

 _Yellow Pearl sighed, annoyed as her companion hugged Steven tighter._

 _Blue Pearl looked at Steven, "Nice to meet you Stev-n."_

 _"_ _It's Steven."_

 _"_ _Steven."_

 _Steven smiled at her and Blue Pearl released him. Lapis landed on the warp pad with the others. She ran up to Steven hugging him._

 _"_ _You are either with us or against us," the pearl leader said._

 _Yellow Pearl looked at Blue Pearl who gave her a strange look. So, she was with Steven then but Yellow Pearl didn't want to be destroyed with the Cluster._

 _"_ _I don't want to stay on this planet. I want to go back to Homeworld and you can stay on your exploding planet."_

 _The leader looked at her funny._

 _"_ _Garnet, can you see anything?"_

 _"_ _Pearl, there's something about a "Cluster"!"_

 _"_ _Cluster?" Garnet said, thinking._

 _"_ _You have a choice," Pearl said._

 _Yellow Pearl glared at her and lunged to attack but Pearl was too quick for her. Blue Pearl watched as the yellow pearl landed into Pearl's hands._

 _X_

 _X_

 _A few hours later they were sitting around in the living room of the beach house. Blue Pearl had been attached to Steven and Lapis since they got back so they had no reason to think she would turn against them. They had been debating whether or not to allow Yellow Pearl out. Blue Pearl smiled and reassured them that it would be fine, she wasn't a bad gem, she just followed orders like they were made too. Steven grabbed the bubble and looked at Blue Pearl unsure._

 _"_ _Trust me," she said softly, "She means no harm. There is a lot she has too tell you too."_

 _Pearl nodded to Steven and he popped the bubble. Her gem fell down into his hands and he handed her to Blue Pearl. The little yellow pearl began to glow brightly as Yellow Pearl began to reform. She landed in Blue Pearl's lap and she gave her surprised companion a hug. She looked around nervously as everyone watched her, waiting for her to make her first move._

 _"_ _What is going on here?" Yellow Pearl asked looking at her companion._

 _"_ _We joined their side and you have things to tell them about the Cluster."_

 _"_ _The Cluster! Why are we all sitting here!" she cried, jumping up in panic._

 _"_ _We can't do anything unless you tell them about it."_

 _Yellow Pearl nodded hesitantly._

 _For an hour Yellow Pearl went on explaining what the Cluster was, how it came to be and what it would do when it finally emerged. Everyone was quiet as she explained everything. Horror showed in their eyes and faces but when she finished, they knew they had to do something. Pearl took a deep breath and looked at the peridot._

 _"_ _Peridot how do we stop it?"_

 _"_ _Well… since it is in the middle of the Earth, we would have to build a giant drill to make it through all that rock."_

 _Yellow Pearl nodded, "You actually think we can do this?"_

 _"_ _I think we should. We won't know unless we try."_

 _"_ _Then we can start at the Kindergarten. They have the injectors there that have drills still attached… Unless someone has cleared them out in the last few days," Yellow Pearl suggested, "I still don't see why you would want to save this planet anyways. Homeworld would come back when they notice we haven't gone back to inform of the Cluster's growth."_

 _"_ _Then we fight, like we always have," Pearl answered with a cocky smile._

 _"_ _Come on, let's visit Beach City and I'll show you everything!" Steven cried jumping up._

 _For at least two and a half hours Steven dragged Yellow Pearl with him to show her everything about the Earth that he could in such a short time. Yellow Pearl was so amazed by a lot of things she saw but her most favorite was the clothing stores they had passed by. It was no surprise to her that Blue Pearl liked the pet store and insisted on petting every furry creature in there._

 _"_ _I think that is everything…." Steven said._

 _"_ _Not to be rude… Steven, but we have to hurry to the Kindergarten."_

 _"_ _That's true! I don't think Pearl will be mad. Let's hurry!"_

 _They warped to the Kindergarten and everyone looked uneasy about the place. Yellow Pearl frowned looking around._

 _"_ _I have to admit I don't like this place too much."_

 _Blue Pearl, Lapis, Peridot and Steven looked at her funny._

 _"_ _I did horrible things but because I was supposed to."_

 _"_ _Me too," Peridot said._

 _Yellow Pearl looked at her, "Like what?"_

 _"_ _I helped do horrible things to broken gems…"_

 _"_ _Me too."_

 _They stood in silence for a minute._

 _"_ _Fixing the Cluster problem will be hard but I think it can fix everything we've done so far," Yellow Pearl said._

 _Peridot grinned, "Agreed."_

 _They spent some time in the Kindergarten gathering the things they needed. Thanks to Peridot moving the metal to the warp, they got everything back to the barn. Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl stood in awe at the giant red building. Everyone else rushed over to help carry everything inside the barn until they needed it. It turned out Yellow Pearl was good as Peridot and Pearl when it came to machines._

 _Yellow Pearl bent over grabbing the flat head that Peridot needed and handed to her. She turned around to see Pearl watching her. It was the same look from when they were on their ship. Yellow Pearl's faced darken to a light orange color making Peridot raise an eyebrow at her._

 _"_ _Are you ok?" the small green gem asked and she nodded furiously._

 _Peridot looked back seeing that Onyx and Pearl were standing, whispering and smiling._

 _"_ _They're married."_

 _"_ _Married? What's that?"_

 _"_ _It's where you promise to be with someone forever. I think they like you."_

 _Yellow Pearl's face was dark orange now. She had never been in love. The closet she had felt any warmness for anyone was Blue Pearl since they always worked together._

 _"_ _I don't know what that means?" Yellow Pearl asked hiding her face, trying to put a screw in._

 _"_ _Like they want you to be married with them too."_

 _She stopped and looked at the green gem in disbelief._

 _"_ _It can happen. Amethyst, Soren and Pink Pearl are together."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Yup."_

 _"_ _That's interesting."_

 _Peridot smiled, "Never be afraid to try new things."_

 _Yellow Pearl nodded._

 _They all finished up for the night. Everyone was heading to the side of the hill or back to the beach house to rest except Pearl and Onyx. Yellow Pearl was very aware she was alone with them but she was curious. She didn't understand the looks they were giving her, but it didn't feel bad in any way. As soon as that thought ended, Pearl touched her shoulder._

 _"_ _Hey, are you ok?" she asked softly._

 _Yellow Pearl nodded with an unsure smile._

 _"_ _Can we ask you something?" Onyx asked placing an arm around Pearl's waist._

 _"_ _S-sure."_

 _"_ _It is an unusual question since we never did it on Homeworld…. Would you like to be with us?" Onyx asked._

 _"_ _If you want, we can show you what it's like…" Pearl said smiling._

 _Yellow Pearl nodded with a nervous smile._

 _Pearl took her left hand and Onyx took her right, leading her into the barn. There were a few mattresses in there with blankets and pillows like they have camped out there before. There was one bed with three white pillows and white sheets. Pearl phased off her clothes first before lying down on the bed and Onyx followed her lead. Yellow Pearl blushed and did the same._

 _She had never been nude with or in front of someone for any reason. She had always been there to look pretty and do what she was told. They had Yellow Pearl lay in the middle of them. Pearl ran her fingers through her yellow hair smiling affectionately. It made her smile back with a genuine smile, the first one in a long time._

 _"_ _If you want us to stop, just say so ok?" Pearl said quietly and Yellow Pearl nodded._

 _"_ _We won't pressure you. I do promise you will feel better afterwards though."_

 _She smiled, "I trust you."_

 _Pearl placed her hands on Yellow Pearl's face and started kissing her lips softly. Yellow Pearl couldn't help but let a small moan. Onyx ran his hands down her back and cupped her bottom making her moan again. She loved the feeling she was getting right now especially when Pearl started kissing down her neck and down to the middle of her small breasts._

 _Onyx parted her legs and slid his hand in between her thighs looking for her sensitive spot. She gasped loudly when he started rubbing her opening. It was already wet with excitement and it soaked his fingers. Yellow Pearl moved her hands running them down Pearl's identically delicate body making her smile at her._

 _"_ _Are you ready Yellow Pearl? It might hurt, if it does let me know and I can stop," he whispered into her ear and she shivered._

 _"_ _I'm ready, Onyx."_

 _Onyx slid his member into her body and she jerked slightly from the new sensation. It hurt just for a second but it disappeared quickly. He went slow in and out of her as she moaned, breathing hard against Pearl's lips. Unexpectedly, Yellow Pearl slid her hand in between Pearl's legs, entering her. It was a pleasant surprise and she was very surprised about how bold she was with it being her first time._

 _"_ _It feels so good," she whispered and her lovers smiled._

 _The sensation was intense, Yellow Pearl felt like something was going to happen. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she was going to lose consciousness. Onyx started going faster like he knew what she was thinking so she did the same for Pearl. Pearl let out a small cry and Yellow Pearl felt herself lose it next. She orgasmed arching her body against Pearl's as Onyx came with her._

 _"_ _Wow," she breathed smiling weakly._

 _"_ _Yes, wow," Pearl said._

 _They decided to sleep in the barn that night together._

 _X_

 _X_

 _The next day, they spent a lot of time putting the drill together. They took a two-hour break to watch the clouds which Yellow Pearl found fascinating. She was even happier for her companion Blue Pearl who was holding hands with Steven and Lapis. Blue Pearl wasn't a fighter nor the type to do what others wanted of her, but she would do whatever she could for Yellow Pearl regardless of the task. She smiled; they were always best friends even though she was always so laid back._

 _Blue Pearl looked at her and smiled, giving her a nod. They must be thinking the same thing._

 _Night time came. Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl picked up the drill head and placed it upward but they weren't big enough to put it sideways to go in. Soren stared at the blue prints again as Yellow Pearl looked it over the machine once again with Peridot. They had to make sure it would make it through the rock and lava to the center of Earth to the Cluster._

 _"_ _All we have to do is turn it sideways. What do you two think of doing that?" Soren asked smiling at his ladies._

 _"_ _Sure!" Amethyst said jumping excitedly._

 _Yellow Pearl frowned._

 _"_ _It's been a while since we've been Opal…" Pink Pearl said stepping up to her purple lover._

 _"_ _You two form Opal and finish the job. I trust you," he said giving them each a quick kiss._

 _"_ _I'm ready when you are," Pink Pearl said, blushing dark pink in the cheeks._

 _Amethyst grinned and nodded. They began dancing in a weird way that Yellow Pearl thought was really weird. It wasn't the elegant dancing she had seen with some of other gems. She looked at Pearl who shook her head as Pink Pearl jumped into Amethyst arms and they started to glow. Yellow Pearl gasped in astonishment as the light grew in size revealing the fusion Opal._

 _"_ _Wow," she whispered and Steven smiled at her._

 _Opal put the drill on sideways for them and then walked away for a rest with Soren._

 _"_ _This is what we do when we need extra help. I know in Homeworld it's illegal to do it with someone of a different gem, but here it isn't."_

 _"_ _I never knew it possible!"_

 _"_ _More than two gems can fuse," Pearl said._

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Wanna give it a shot?" Onyx asked._

 _"_ _R-really? What if I do something wrong?!"_

 _"_ _Pearl can match your rhythm until you both can dance together."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Let's give it a try," Pearl said._

 _They walked back to the front of the barn holding hands. Pearl said nothing as she pulled Yellow Pearl close to her body. Yellow Pearl blushed, extremely aware that both of their bodies were together. She couldn't help but think of last night with a smile. Pearl smiled at her as they laced their fingers together and moved slowly._

 _Yellow Pearl had never danced with anyone before and she loved the feeling. The way Pearl stared into her eyes lovingly. It felt like they were the only ones there. Suddenly, they were engulfed into a bright light. Yellow Pearl felt like she was there and like she wasn't. She looked around and then ran her hands down but it was no longer her body. It was hers and Pearl's body matched together beautifully._

 _"_ _I feel amazing!" she cried and Onyx clapped for them._

 _"_ _That's how it should always feel!" he said._

 _"_ _It feels so great…" she said her eyes tearing up._

 _They unfused and Pearl was holding her in her arms._

 _"_ _Thank you," she whispered and Pearl nodded._

 _"_ _Welcome to Earth," Pearl whispered back._

 _They went back to sit underneath the stars. It was almost time to defeat the Cluster._

 _The next day Peridot and Jewel went into the drill to stop the Cluster from emerging. It was a huge success with Yellow Pearl talking to them and keeping tabs. Pearl hugged Jewel tightly as she came out of the drill and Yellow Pearl picked Peridot up and squeezed her tight too. After the excitement died down they headed for the warp pad. Yellow Pearl smiled stepping on and they warped back to the beach house._

 _She was part of a group of beings that cared. She was part of the Crystal Gems._

 _X_

 _X_

Yellow Pearl looked at her lovers, smiling. She thanked them in her mind every day for accepting her. She was always happy no matter what with them. She finished the clothes and took Pearl's hand. She guided her to Onyx and then headed to the bathroom. Pearl and Onyx were a little confused on what had made her want them now but she smiled at them softly.

"I love you. I want you, please," she said and they nodded.

The three of them phased off their clothes and climbed onto the shower. Onyx turned it on. Yellow Pearl wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. Pearl came up behind her pressing her body against hers running her fingers down her sides. She shivered from Pearl's touches. Onyx turned her around she was more than happy to bend over. Pearl bent over in front of her and Yellow Pearl began licking her wet slit slowly bringing a cry from her lips.

"Are you ready, Yellow Pearl?" he asked.

"Yes!"

X

Lapis was on top of Steven riding him slowly as Blue Pearl lowered herself onto Steven's face. Lapis placed her hands on her girlfriend's face and started kissing her. Steven pleasured Blue Pearl with his mouth loving the moaning his girlfriends' made. They loved that they made each other feel good and that they were in love. He arched his back as lapis quickened the pace and he did the same for Blue Pearl who pulled away from Lapis' lips crying out Steven's and Lapis' names.

Lapis orgasmed along with Steven. Blue Pearl laid over on the side and Lapis slid off of Steven to lay her head on Blue Pearl's stomach. Steven kissed the top of Blue Pearl's head. They laid there for a few minutes before they dozed off snoring lightly from their fun.

X

"Oh Onyx!" Pearl cried out as she orgasmed against her husband's body.

Her and Yellow Pearl had switched spots. They collapsed into the bathtub together and Onyx shut the water off as they laying in the tub smiling. Yellow Pearl looked at the ceiling thinking that nothing could be better than being with the two people she loved the most. She was glad she joined their sides after all those years ago.

A few hours later everyone gathered in the kitchen for Pearl's dinner. Yellow Pearl stood next to Steven. Lapis was helping serve drinks for everyone. Blue Pearl came and stood beside of Yellow Pearl. They looked at each other and smiled. They loved each other too, since they would best friends until the end.


	10. Chapter 10

Like every day, it was sunny and the sun was high in the sky. The waves were peaceful and the seagulls were squawking outside. Not a single cloud in sight as some people were swimming and there were a few boats out in the water. Even with it sunny, all the Gems of the team were inside relaxing with their lovers.

Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were watching a funny TV show. Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Onyx were in the living room having a deep, meaningful conversation with each other. Jewel and Peridot were laying on the couch, sleeping in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. Garnet was leaning against the wall looking out the window at the seagulls flying around with a content smile on her face. Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were snacking on regular Chaps.

"Hey, Soren. Amethyst?"

"Yea?" they answered together.

"Does the beach house ever make you remember the day when you two saved me and got me to be part of the team?" Pink Pearl asked with a smile.

They both nodded and smiled.

"It does, yea… Every day… It was the start of the best days of our lives together," Soren said laying a head on her shoulder.

They all started to remember that day so well.

X

X

 _Peridot had just joined the Crystal Gems with the help of Jewel. Peridot didn't go down easy but after her defeat she was ok with joining them. Soren had the task of taking Peridot's ship pieces into the Temple into Garnet's room. It honestly didn't take more than ten minutes and he was proud that had finished so fast. He smiled and headed for the exit of Garnet's room when something caught his eye._

 _"_ _I finished everything but what's that?" he said, practically a whisper._

 _It was a pinkish gem in a light blue bubble. He walked up, wanting to get a closer look at it. Soren jumped and grabbed the bubble to look at closely._

 _"_ _Wait- is this… is this who I think this is? Is this-_

 ** _Pop!_**

 ** _Oh no!_** _he thought, as he tried to catch the gem before it hit the floor but it didn't._

 _An inch off the floor it started to glow brightly. The gem was a pearl, a pink pearl. She had formed completely and she looked up to see Soren staring down at her._

 _"_ _Wow, it is her. It's been many years since I last saw her."_

 _"_ _Oh no! It's you!" she cried looking fearful and angry._

 _Pink Pearl summoned her pink spear from her pearl on her belly with her arm shaking slightly._

 _"_ _You're one of those rebels who helped shatter my Diamond!" she cried, shaking._

 _The door behind him opened up to reveal everyone except Amethyst, Jewel and Peridot._

 _"_ _Why is she out Soren? She was bubbled up-_

 _Pink Pearl pushed past them and escape through the door leaving the Crystal Gems stunned._

 _X_

 _Amethyst was laying in the living room laying down on the couch thinking about what she would do for the day. She had just finished a bag of Chaps. She flipped her lilac colored hair out of her face when the door to the Temple opened up. Amethyst barely glanced at her then realized she was had escaped the bubble. She jumped up as the others came through._

 _Pink Pearl ran outside to the water's edge when Amethyst's whip wrapped around her legs. She looked back afraid as Amethyst came up on her quickly with the others behind her. Amethyst felt bad because she looked more afraid than anything else and it wasn't her fault that she felt the way she did. Soren jumped in front of them from getting too close to the scared little pearl._

 _"_ _Listen! There's no reason to gang up on her like this! It was my fault- I accidently popped her bubble! She's really not that bad. She's just scared!"_

 _Pearl stared at him, "She tried to run-_

 _"_ _We all did!"_

 _Pearl nodded, "Ok, then. I trust your judgement."_

 _"_ _Thank you Pearl. If anything, Amethyst and I can watch over her for the time being if that makes you feel better."_

 _"_ _I think that is a splendid idea," Garnet said placing a hand on Pearl's shoulder with a smile._

 _Pink Pearl stared at Soren in amazement._

 _"_ _I'm down for that!" Amethyst said walking up to her with a smile._

 _"_ _Yea! Just like I'm doing for Peridot!" Jewel said taking her mother's hand._

 _"_ _We tell her how great this place is and we can become friends. She can see everything for herself. Anyways, the more Crystal Gems, the better!" the short purple gem said putting an arm around Pink Pearl's waist._

 _"_ _Ok, it's decided then. We don't have any missions for today so I think that's fine," Pearl said with a small smile._

 _X_

 _Sometime later, Pink Pearl walking around the inside of the beach house inspecting every inch of it. She was so fascinated by all the Earth things. She didn't mind one bit that Soren and Amethyst were watching her the whole time. Pearl would occasionally walk in and check up on everything but it would be the same. Pink Pearl would check something out while Soren and Amethyst ate a snack._

 _"_ _Hey Pearl."_

 _Pearl turned, "Yes, Soren?"_

 _"_ _Where did Jewel and Peridot go?"_

 _"_ _I believe they went into town."_

 _"_ _You think we should take her there?"_

 _Amethyst finished off her bag of chips and licked her fingers, "Yea, that sounds great! We haven't been out in a while and I think it would be fun!"_

 _"_ _Want to go into town Pink Pearl?" Soren asked and she stared at him._

 _Pink Pearl wasn't sure how to think about anything. They had destroyed her Diamond and here she was staying with them now. She felt like it was wrong to do but what other choice did she have in the matter? She looked over at Pearl who smiled at her more genuinely this time and she couldn't help but smile back._

 _"_ _What is a town?" Pink Pearl asked._

 _They all headed outside into the sun and Pink Pearl shielded her eyes. It was bright, something she wasn't quite used too yet. She could see some humans as they made it closer to the town that Amethyst had described to her. It was all kinds of different colors and so many Earth words. There were small humans, tall ones and wide ones. It was so odd to her._

 _"_ _Why are some of them smaller than the others?" Pink Pearl asked pointing at the children._

 _"_ _Those are kids. Humans start out as small, helpless babies and grow up into adults," Soren explained._

 _"_ _Oh."_

 _"_ _So, what should we try first?" Amethyst asked smiling brightly._

 _"_ _I don't understand."_

 _The couple looked at her._

 _"_ _Which part?" Soren asked._

 _"_ _Why is this planet so special to all of you?" Pink Pearl asked._

 _Amethyst looked at Soren then at Pink Pearl, "I am different from both of you but I was born here. This is my planet."_

 _Pink Pearl looked surprised._

 _"_ _You were pretty upset when you lost Pink Diamond right? Can you imagine losing Homeworld too?"_

 _She gasped, "Is that what you're trying to do?!"_

 _"_ _Not at all. Amethyst is saying she wouldn't want her planet taken away like you wouldn't want Homeworld destroyed. I honestly wouldn't want it destroyed either but I don't want them destroying the home of the person I love."_

 ** _I never thought of it that way._**

 _"_ _Wow. I had no idea Amethyst. Thank you."_

 _The purple gem smiled at her, "No problem."_

 _Amethyst pulled them through town to try all kinds of different food. Amethyst had to explain how to eat food but making "other parts" to do it. Pink Pearl had no problem shapeshifting the parts and she loved all the food Amethyst would show her. Humans were such strange creatures but they were interesting in what they created. It was a whole different world than Homeworld._

 _Pink Pearl thought it extremely interesting watching Amethyst show Soren things that he had never experienced before. She watched smiling as Soren tried out a ping pong machine or a new kind of shake. Even though the Crystal Gems had destroyed her Diamond, they weren't bad gems. She really liked Amethyst and Soren a lot._

 _After a while they reached Funland Arcade. Pink Pearl enjoyed the games and watching Amethyst play with Soren. They seemed so in tune with each other. No one ever saw that kind of thing in Homeworld. Pink Pearl crossed her arms watching them with a smile on her face._

 _"_ _I think she's enjoying everything," Amethyst said sneaking peeks at Pink Pearl._

 _"_ _I think she is too. Let's go watch a movie and then head to our special place."_

 _They ended up watching a romance movie at the movie theater. Pink Pearl was so fascinated by the giant screen and the loud sounds coming out of the speakers on the sides. Amethyst explained to them both about how they played the movies. The movie played for about two hours and it was over._

 _"_ _Did you like it?" Soren asked and Pink Pearl turned to them with a nod and some tears in her eyes._

 _"_ _Are you ok?" Amethyst asked and she nodded again._

 _"_ _I like movies," she answered with a smile._

 _They spent the next couple of hours walking through Beach City, through the woods and through some hills. Finally, they reached some tall mountains. The sky was starting to turn dark blue with some of the brightest stars peeking out. The horizon showed yellow and orange colors as the sun continued to disappear. It was so beautiful._

 _"_ _Well, we took a really long walk. Here we are," Amethyst said tiredly but she was smiling._

 _The wind started to blow lightly and leaves started blowing in the breeze._

 _"_ _What is this?" Pink Pearl asked in awe._

 _"_ _We are in the mountains. This isn't even the highest one though. There's no warp pad otherwise we would have taken one," Soren said._

 _"_ _This is one of the many reasons why I love Earth. I love my home," Amethyst said._

 ** _I can see why._**

 _"_ _We would just like you to trust us."_

 _She smiled at them and nodded, "I trust you."_

 _They stood there for a short while staring, at the dark sky covered in bright stars of all kinds._

 _"_ _I see why you love it here."_

 _Amethyst and Soren looked at each other with a smile._

 _"_ _This place is so amazing. Will you bring me here more often please?" Pink Pearl asked turning towards them._

 _"_ _As often as we can," he asked._

 _They went home walking the same way they came. Pink Pearl took in everything about her surroundings. It was better than before. There were smells she never noticed. Small details about the flowers and animals around her. They reached the beach house the Crystal Gems lived in finally and she took in another deep breath._

 _Home._

 _X_

 _The three of them walked through the door. Everyone was busy doing things with each other. There was no one barking orders or calling for someone to get punished. She never had to fight against her will or be someone's little trophy piece ever again. She was her own gem. She had new friends and she was ready to stay but she still missed Homeworld a bit._

 _"_ _Do you understand why we stay and protect the Earth?" Pearl asked softly._

 _Pink Pearl smiled up at her, "I think I do."_

 _Pearl moved to the side and Pink Pearl walked in. She felt like she had someplace she finally belonged in and it felt great._

 _"_ _Hey, we can watch some videos so you learn some more about what it's like on Earth if you want?" Amethyst suggested with a grin._

 _"_ _That sounds lovely."_

 _X_

 _X_

They sat there with smiles on their faces.

"That is something we would never forget. That's how we all became close from everything we did together. Then shortly after that we all started dating," Soren said.

Pink Pearl smiled, "Yea, you took me to the mountains and asked. That was so perfect."

Amethyst blushed, "Maybe we should revisit sometime. It has been a while."

"How does it sound going to our room in the Temple and have some fun for the moment?" Soren asked with a smile and a wink at the girls.

They giggled and nodded with blushing faces.

The Temple Door opened and they headed inside. The door shut behind them and they headed for their king-sized bed. Amethyst phased off her clothes first then Pink Pearl and then Soren followed suit. They climbed onto the bed together. Pink Pearl laid down first and Amethyst crawled onto her left side with Soren on her right.

Soren started kissing Pink Pearl's neck slowly with Amethyst kissing her lips. It was almost like her first time with the couple after she had decided to stay on Earth. Their caring touches stayed the same just like the first night. Over Pink Pearl's face, Soren and Amethyst started kissing passionately.

Pink Pearl started stroking Soren's manhood and slid a finger inside of Amethyst. The couple moaned in the surprise pleasure that Pink Pearl gave them. They stopped kissing each other and Soren went to kissing Pink Pearl. Amethyst crawled down in between her legs and started licking her wetness. Soren pulled away and went behind Amethyst.

She slid her fingers into Amethyst's wild mane of hair and tugged lightly making a moan escape the purple gem's lips. Soren slid inside of her next making Amethyst shiver with excitement. The love between the three of them was strong enough to make every night they were together in that bed magical. Pink Pearl was close to the edge, she couldn't help it but arch her back and cry out.

"I'm ready Amethyst…" Soren whispered in a sexy voice.

She cried Soren's name and he moaned loudly from his orgasm. They fell onto the bed together with happy smiles.

"Goodnight girls," Soren said and the girl whispered goodnights back.

He pulled the large comforter over them and they all fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

In the Beach House Jewel and Peridot were watching a show together in Steven's bedroom. Jewel was holding Peridot. They were the only ones inside at the moment while Pearl, Onyx, Yellow Pearl, Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl were on a mission. It was defintely much needed alone time even they were just watching TV.

While they watched the show they were smiling and hugging each other close happily. After a while the program finally finished and they let out a content sigh in unison. Peridot looked up at Jewel with a big grin. Jewel smiled back unsure why she was smiling at her with a silly look.

"What?" Jewel asked blushing.

"I know what we can do now."

"What is it?"

"How does a date sound?" the little green asked with a big toothy smile.

"Sure, that sounds nice. That does sound super nice!" Jewel said excitedly.

They got up from the bed together and Peridot shut off the TV.

"Cool, let's go and get ready for our date."

They headed downstairs holding hands and into the bathroom. They closed the door and phased out of their normal clothes and into summer date night dresses. It only took them a few minutes to decide on how they wanted to look and they walked out of the bathroom with satisfied smiles. The two girls looked at each blushing.

Peridot wore a dark green dress with black slip on shoes. Jewel wore a bluish silver dress that was strapless and silver jeweled flip flops.

"Jewel, you look perfect."

Jewel started blushing as she then said happily, "You too Peridot and you look adorable too."

Both girls were blushing now and shy about their dresses.

"Thanks, Jewel."

They headed into the kitchen and Jewel grabbed the blue sticky pad and peeled off a note.

"What are you writing?" Peridot asked with curiosity.

The silver pearl picked up a black ink pen and began writing with beautiful cursive.

"Leaving a note for Mom and the rest so they know where are just in case they need us for anything. I'm sure they can take care of their mission on their own though. We'll be back tonight anyways for them.

Jewel placed the note on the fridge, giving her girlfriend a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked and Peridot nodded.

They held hands on their way out of the house and down the stairs for their date.

X

"Where are we going for our date Jewel?"

"We're going to be going to a nice restaurant that I'm sure that will both love, we're almost there."

Peridot smiled up at her tall girlfriend and they continued walking. Soon a nice building came into view. As far as Peridot could remember she had never been in that part of Beach City. It was just on the outskirts. The place was painted a deep blue color with silver trim and it had flower bushes surrounding it.

"Here we are," Jewel said.

"The flowers are so pretty!"

"I agree. I hope you like it."

"It's strange looking, the rock is. Almost like craters?" Peridot said looking at it.

"I hope it makes you feel at home."

Peridot frowned in confusion, "Huh?"

"Do you wanna go inside?"

Peridot nodded and Jewel opened the door for her.

Peridot stepped inside and her jaw dropped. No wonder Jewel thought she would like it. It was metal looking on the inside like it was a spaceship. There was planets and stars painted on the very back wall for decorative piece. She did feel like she was at home some.

Jewel led her over to a booth with chrome looking cushions and they sat down across from each other. A nice human waiter brought them the menu and greeted them. They both ordered water and he smiled hurrying away to get their drink order filled.

"What do you want to get first?" Jewel asked.

Peridot scanned the menu humming and picked out several things.

"What about you?" the green gem asked and Jewel smiled.

The waiter returned with their water and they gave him the order. He wrote down everything and then left them on their own to talk while they waited.

"I'm happy were on this date together."

Peridot then nodded in agreement, "Me too."

After ten minutes the waiter returned with their food. They thanked him quietly and he left them alone to admire the delicious food before them.

They sat in the booth for an hour and a half just talking. They tasted all the food they ordered deciding this was the best place by far. The waiter refilled their glasses three times during their visit there. It was nice Jewel would think of something so nice. Peridot felt at ease being there even if it wasn't really Homeworld, the feel of it was there.

They finished everything and Jewel left a tip at the table. The waiter returned with the bill and she paid that too. They were out the door heading back to the beach house with big smiles and full tummies. The sun was setting in the sky and the air had become extremely cool compared to earlier.

"Hey Jewel… You think we can go on another date there sometime?" Peridot asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Jewel smiled softly, "Of course."

"I really liked it Jewel, I'm glad we went."

"Me too!"

Soon they reached the beach area and the waves were crashing against the shore in a soothing way. The beach house came into view and the girls smiled at each. They were still holding hands and decided to run all the way back home. They opened the front door with smiles on their faces and Pearl was the first to greet them.

"How was your date you two?" she asked

"It was great Mom!" her daughter answered and they sat down at the kitchen bar.

Peridot told them how great the inside was and what it was like.

After a while of talking, everyone retired to their rooms within the Temple. Peridot and Jewel jumped into their large bed with big smiles. They held each other and rubbed noses in an affectionate way giggling. After they calmed down, they laid there looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Peridot," Jewel whispered.

"I love you too Jewel."

They went in for a kiss and it deepened. They looked at each other again with love and lust in their eyes. Neither one of them wanted to sleep in that moment. Peridot pulled off Jewel's dress and climbed on top of her. Jewel removed the dark green dress revealing Peridot's small, green naked body.

"I love you," Peridot whispered and before the silver pearl could respond back, Peridot kissed her fiercely pleasantly shocking her.

"Someone is in a loving mood," Jewel whispered fighting off giggles.

"I always am when it comes to you," Peridot answered.

Peridot trailed kisses down Jewel's perfect, naked body until she reached the area in between her legs. Jewel parted her legs and Peridot started with easing two fingers inside of her girlfriend. Jewel let out a moan and she continued to stroke Jewel's hot center until she was arching her back in pleasure. Peridot knew she was close by the soft moans and quickening of her breath coming out.

"Peridot!" she cried out shivering and falling back onto the bed.

Jewel smiled at Peridot climbed up next to her. Jewel regained her body movements and ran her fingers through Peridot's blonde hair, pulling softly. Peridot rubbed her body against her girlfriend's and Jewel ran her other hand down her green body. She started kissing Peridot's lips as she slid in two fingers stroking Peridot slowly. A moan escaped her lips through the kiss.

Jewel mimicked the same movements Peridot had used on her moments before. Peridot shiver with pleasure with more moans coming from her lips. Jewel placed another kiss on her but this time on her neck sending Peridot into ecstasy. She cried out Jewel's name as she climaxed and went limp against her slender girlfriend.

Jewel placed a kiss against Peridot's gem, "I love you."

Soft snores came from Peridot making Jewel smile. Jewel wrapped her arms around the little gem tighter and fell asleep for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I apologize, the chapter had to be redone a little bit. Enjoy_**

In the Gem Location they were at today, Steven, Lapis were with the others: Blue Pearl, Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Moldavite, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet. They're helping them battle a corrupted gem since it was the mission for that day. The corrupted gem they were fighting was a little different than what they were use too, it looked like it was a Chimera. Steven had to explain since he had read a book about them before and it was a mix of a lion, goat, snake, with its hexagon shaped gem on its stomach. The gem was only visible when it stood on its two back legs to attack with the lion face.

While battling it Steven said, "I thought Chimeras are a myth?"

Pearl nodded to him and said, "They are Steven, this gem just turned into the shape of one when it became corrupted."

She then shot a plasma ball at it from her spear, making it give a monstrous lion roar as it hit the lion head. It was odd to all of them to hear the different noises coming from it. Most corrupted gems made deeper roars almost like a dragon even though they were fictional creatures. It was a lot more different than the other corruptions, each part seemed like it acted on its own free will.

Steven and Lapis then looked at each other with a smile.

"Hey, Lapis, after this, would you like to go on a date with me when this battle is over?"

She smiled sweetly and gave him a quick nod.

"Sure Steven, that sounds nice."

"What do you think Blue Pearl? Does that sound good?" Steven asked and she nodded with a smile.

After that they then continued battling it until they were able to poof it, making it retreat into its gem. Garnet bubbled it up and sent it off to the Temple for safe keeping. They smiled at each other in victory. One day they would be able to fix each one of them and help them adjust to life on the planet Earth they love so much.

The sun was already setting, streaking the sky in red, purple and orange. They enjoyed standing in the sand watching the waves crashing into the sand lightly. Everyone headed inside eating ready to set down to relax while Pearl and Yellow Pearl started to prepare dinner. Lapis sat on Steven's lap and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Lapis asked curiously, "Where are we going for our date Steven?"

"We're going to be going to the beach, but at nighttime, that way it'll be us there, enjoying our time together watching the wonderful night sky with a few cold drinks and snacks. I thought maybe we would try something a little different, if that's ok with you?"

"Cool, I'll pick out and form into the best thing for our date on the beach; we'll be right back."

Lapis smiled at him and got off his lap. She grabbed Blue Pearl's hand and headed into the bathroom to change. Even though they could form clothes whenever they wanted, they sometimes preferred to do it in private just out of habit. It was something they did to blend in a little even though they had strange skin color. She closed the door and it clicked shut.

Steven headed into the kitchen and started packing the food. He pulled some cold drinks as Pearl placed the baking pan into the oven. She flashed him a smile and continued on her cooking with her wife. He had the small red cooler packed and he grabbed the basket sitting them both on the counter. He headed up to his room.

After Steven had gotten everything ready and himself into his swim clothes he then began waiting for his girlfriend to come out of the bathroom.

"Steven I'm coming out."

"Me too…"

He smiled upon hearing their voices and looked over at the bathroom. He saw Lapis as she came out of the bathroom, formed in what she's wearing as Steven looked amazed. She was in a nice dark blue bikini top and bottom with a little sky blue bows on the sides as she smiled at Steven. Blue Pearl came out behind her in a bikini as well. Hers was a light blue color with a bow on the front of the strapless top.

"How do I look?" Lapis asked.

He smiled at her as she did a pose.

"You look perfect Lapis."

Blue Pearl grabbed Steven's arm and hugged it.

"You look perfect too Blue Pearl."

She blushed and smiled at him.

"Are you guys ready?" Steven asked.

The ocean gem smiled, "I'm ready whenever you are Steven."

Blue Pearl nodded in agreement.

When they walked out of the house, it was completely dark now just like Steven wanted. Lapis held the basket and Steven held the cooler as they walked across the sand. Blue Pearl helped Lapis carry the basket. It was cool under their feet as they headed down the beach. Steven pulled the blanket out of the basket and laid it down. Lapis laid down first, then Blue Pearl on her left side and Steven laid on the right side of her.

After a short while, they sat up and started eating watching a few crabs walk across the sand. For being aliens to that planet, they seemed more peaceful than the native species that lived there. Under the stars, everything seemed so still. So beautiful in the quiet night, it was perfect for anyone. If only it could last forever. Steven lifted up a strawberry to Lapis' lips and she smiled.

She took a small bite, enjoying the smell taste of the seeded, red berry.

"All the time I forget how wonderful this planet is, until I'm alone with you two," Steven said, holding up a strawberry for Blue Pearl.

Lapis swallowed the bite of strawberry she had.

"I feel the same way, Steven."

"I do too. I'm glad to be here."

They looked over at the dark water at the same time.

"Wanna go for a swim Steven? The water looks really nice in the moonlight."

"I'd love to," he said standing up.

"What about you?" Lapis asked taking Blue Pearl's dainty hand.

He held out his hand and helped them up.

They ran to the water's edge smiling together. The water was cold but not unpleasant. Lapis let go of his hand and ran into it laughing with Blue Pearl. Steven followed them, the cold water hitting his body. They got out to a good distance and floated in the water looking at the stars. The waves cradled them softly in the cool water. Lapis looked over at Steven and splashed some water in his face.

"Hey!" Steven said laughing.

Blue Pearl started giggling and began splashing at them both. Soon, a splash fight began with salt water flying everywhere with laughing from all three of them.

Lapis winked at him and she dove into the water. Steven followed soon after Blue Pearl who went diving down after Lapis. It was hard to see in dark water until Lapis' gem started give off an ominous glow lighting up the area in the water. Steven was amazed to see the sea life in dark just swimming around. She smiled at him twirling around.

"It's so pretty," Blue Pearl said, even though her voice came out funny under the water.

Blue Pearl's pearl started to glow too and she grabbed Lapis' hands. They spun around in the water together. It was nothing like a fusion dance, but something a lot more different. Steven watched in amazement of his girlfriends. They almost looked like mermaids, they were so captivating under the water moving so flawlessly.

After a while of swimming, they got out laughing and splashing each other until they reached the water's edge and fell into the wet sand. Once they stopped, they looked into each other's eyes. Lapis leaned in kissing him and he wrapped his arms around her and Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl started kissing Lapis' neck making her shiver. Their kissing with each other became more passionate and soon they were throwing their swim clothes to the side.

Blue Pearl laid down in front of Lapis who got on her knees. Lapis opened her girlfriend's legs and began licking and teasing her womanly folds making her gasp out in pleasurable surprise. Steven knelt down behind Lapis and held onto her hips as she pleased their small, thin girlfriend.

Steven entered Lapis making her moan loudly. It didn't matter now, there was no people around at that time. The waves crashed into their naked, conjoined bodies. It had to be the most romantic loving making any of the three of them had ever experienced with each other. Their cries of love were only heard between the three of them and no one else. Lapis orgasmed three times, with Blue Pearl matching her before Steven had his.

They collapsed into the wet sand together.

"I love you Lapis. I love you Blue Pearl," Steven whispered.

"I love you too," Lapis and Blue Pearl said in unison, then started giggling.

"This was the best date ever… The night sky, the stars… the ocean. It's so beautiful."

"Sometimes the night is just as great as daylight," Blue Pearl said.

"Not as beautiful as you two."

"Thank you, Steven," they said in unison again.

They laid in the sand some more but close to midnight they redressed themselves and packed up to head back. They held hands all the way home to the beach house, smiling thanks to the best date night ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Outside, Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were at the docks sitting together. They had the biggest, happiest smiles on their faces while looking at the ocean. The water was cerulean and glistening under the bright warm sun. The sky was a lighter blue with large, puffy white clouds scattering throughout the sky in many different shapes.

"This is amazing isn't it Lapis and Blue Pearl?" Steven asked allured by the beauty before him.

"Right Steven?" Lapis answered, "I know why it's amazing…"

Steven smiled at her and answered, "The view?"

Lapis smiled softly that time and closed her. Blue Pearl and Steven waited for the ocean gem's answer.

"Yes, that and… the real answer is so amazing in itself. It is the place that you freed me and we became a couple. Do you remember Steven?"

Blue Pearl smiled and kicked her thin legs over the water. She would love hearing about how they came together, because if it weren't for them, she may not be with them now.

"Oh, that's one of the best things that happened in our life," he answered and Lapis nodded.

"Wait, so this the first place that you two actually met?" she asked and they nodded in response, "Can you tell me how it all happened then?"

Lapis looked down at the water as it hit the wood softly. She hadn't thought about their meeting for the longest time. It was a mixture of sadness, as to why she was in that mirror in the first place, but happiness because Steven had let her free. She ran her hand over Steven's squeezing it lightly.

"Sure! It all began on the day of Jewel's birthday. Even though it was her birthday, she knew I was lonely and gave me that present which was the mirror Lapis was in. Remember Lapis? (Lapis nodded with a smile) Jewel said you could talk to the mirror and it would answer back, so I gave it a try. Sure enough… Lapis started talking back."

X

X

 _"_ _Here Steven."_

 _Steven looked up at Jewel who was smiling brightly. It was her birthday after all._

 _"_ _What?" he answered looking confused._

 _Jewel handed him something in a light blue silk cloth._

 _"_ _It's very special."_

 _Steven took the silk off and looked at the mirror. It was a beautiful silver color. He ran his hand down the handle and the back of it feeling a slight bump. He looked up at the silver pearl who smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. She ran back off, leaving him alone._

 _"_ _What's on the back?" he said aloud and he flipped it over._

 _There was a beautiful blue gem on the back._

 _"_ _What Pearl… Onyx… Had."_

 _It was a voice and he whipped around trying to see who was talking but it sounded… like his voice._

 _It was talking to him._

 _"_ _Um… who's there?" Steven asked looking unsure and a little weirded out._

 _The mirror didn't answer._

 _"_ _Are you talking….to me?" he asked._

 _The mirror glitched a little and he saw a reflection of himself. It used his reflection to talk to him._

 _"_ _Ye-ss. Talking- to… you."_

 _The voice was his alone and kind of like static from a radio._

 _He then smiled at it and then said excitedly, "Cool you do work!"_

 _"Let's go, you have to see everything around here in town!" Steven said excitedly standing up and he started running through the light-colored sand._

 _The mirror showed his reflection again, "Cool!"_

 _After showing the Mirror around Beach City, Steven and the mirror headed back home to the docks. He was holding the mirror tightly. He sat there telling the mirror a lot of the stuff he had experienced. He started laughing and the mirror copied his face and started laughing with him showing they thought it was funny too._

 _The sound was becoming less glitchy._

 _"_ _You are great, saying stories," it said, showing his smiling face._

 _Steven smiled, "Thank you. I'm having a great time with you."_

 _He watched the mirror, but it never responded. It made Steven kind of sad. After a few moments, it spoke._

 _"_ _Sorry…sad."_

 _Steven looked confused. Had he said something wrong?"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _The mirror then showed a reflection of him pointing a thumb behind him. Steven mocked the gesture, which he was trying to figure out what it was telling him. After a minute, he caught on and turned the mirror around._

 _"_ _So, you are a gem?" he asked while running his hand over the tear dropped shape._

 _"_ _How do I help you?"_

 _"_ _Pull… pull the gem," it answered._

 _Steven nodded and started pulling. The mirror squealed with delight as Steven started pulling. The mirror began to crack some and water began coming out too. The mirror cheered him on as he was close to pulling the gem out almost._

 _"_ _Argh!" Steven yelled and the gem came out, shattering the mirror completely._

 _Th gem left his hand and started floating into the air. It glowed bright white and suddenly took form. The blue gem stood there in the sand with her gem on her back cracked. She was naked from the crack in her gem and she turned around looking at Steven with a relieved smile. He stood there stunned by her blue beauty._

 _"_ _Whoa! You're… so beautiful!"_

 _Lapis Lazuli blushed a dark blue color. Even though her eyes looked like mirrors, she was still pretty._

 _"_ _Um… let me fix your gem."_

 _Lapis Lazuli walked up to him and turned around. Steven licked his hand and placed it on her back. She gasped, but he wasn't sure if it was from pain or not but he didn't want to hurt her. The crack sealed up nicely and her gem sparkled like it was just polished. She turned around and pulled Steven into a hug of thanks._

 _"_ _Thank you, Steven," she whispered._

 _"_ _What's… what's your name?" he asked turning red._

 _"_ _It's Lapis Lazuli. I'm an ocean gem."_

 _X_

 _X_

The three of them sat on the docks, with bright smiles on their faces. Blue Pearl listened to them as they took turns telling her more about the conversations they had after she was out of the mirror.

"Then after that Steven gave me his shirt. Even though he fixed my gem, it was taking me time to fix myself since I was in that mirror forever."

Lapis blushed remembering Steven handing over his red shirt with the yellow star on it.

"Her eyes were pretty as that white mirror color, but after a little while, they returned to their normal blue color. Then I asked if she wanted to me my girlfriend."

"I said yes. Of course, after he explained what that was."

"Then I took her back to the Beach House to meet everyone else. Jewel was the most excited since she was the one who gave me the mirror in the first place. Pearl was little upset at first, but once she realized Lapis wasn't going to do anything, everything was fine."

Lapis smiled and took his hand.

"I took her back to the bedroom and showed her how to do this," he said softly.

Steven leaned over and locked lips with the ocean gem. Lapis ran her fingers through his curly dark hair. They laid down onto the docks, unable to control the passion going on between them. They stopped just for a second and grabbed Blue Pearl's arm pulling her into the passion as well making her give them a goofy smile.

They started pulling each other's clothes off and some of them landed in the water but they paid no mind to it at the moment. Lapis laid down on the wood and spread her legs open, ready to accept Steven. Blue Pearl stood over top of Lapis and she pulled the pearl's body down. Blue Pearl was all ready to go and she lowered herself onto Lapis' face.

Blue pearl let out a moan as Lapis licked her womanly folds. Steven entered Lapis next and she gasped against her girlfriend. They were twisted together, panting and moaning sounds of love. For Lapis and Steven, it was even more special since this was the place they got to meet each other.

Blue Pearl orgasmed first, pulling on Lapis' dark blue hair lightly. Blue Pearl pulled away as Lapis cried out squeezing herself around Steven. He moaned out her name lowly and spilling himself inside of her. The collapsed together onto the docks with dazed smiles on their faces.

They got up and decided to jump into the water after their clothes laughing. They threw their clothes on the docks and started splashing each other playfully. After a little while they got out and holding onto their half-dried clothes watching as the sun had started to set. Steven took Lapis' hand and smiled at her.

"That's one memory we could never forgot. I love you Steven and Blue Pearl."

"We love you too," Steven and Blue Pearl answered.

They pulled their clothes on and headed back to the beach house. They held hands the whole way back with smiles on their faces. Their minds busy thinking of past memories.


	14. Chapter 14

At midnight, it would officially be Steven's birthday. Lapis and Blue Pearl were sleeping with him inside the barn waiting for the big day in the morning. They decided to have a party outside for Steven at the barn since it was little bigger. They had kept it a secret claiming they all wanted to camp out. Steven had a general idea what they were planning but it made him happy anyways.

The three were sleeping soundly when they were woken up by the feeling of someone sitting next to the bed. The three of them sat up to see who was there beside of them and it turned out to be Garnet. She greeted them happily as they greeted her back with tired smiles. She rubbed Steven's hair gently giving a him a big smile.

"Is everything ok Garnet?" Steven asked rubbing his face.

"What time is it?" Lapis asked looking confused, "Is it morning already?"

Garnet shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Yes of course. I wanted to give you a special birthday present early. If you want to hear a story."

"We love stories!" Steven said grinning widely.

"I woke you and Lapis up because I figured you would enjoy hearing about how Ruby and Sapphire got together to create me."

Lapis and Steven had stars in their eyes nodding quickly. Blue Pearl snuggled up against Steven with a soft smile on her face; she was interested in hearing it too.

"Alright then, get comfortable. It's kind of a long story."

The Lapis and Steven had always wondered how Ruby and Sapphire got together but they never asked. Blue Pearl was the only one to witness it out of the three of them. She was curious to know Garnet's side of the story about everything since at the time she had saw it quite differently. Garnet sat at the end of mattress beaming down at them.

"Well, you see it was a long time ago…."

 _There were three Rubies and one of them was the Ruby that would be with Sapphire forever. They were following her to protect her since she was regarded as one of the highest gems in Blue Diamond's court. They were on their way to take Sapphire to Blue Diamond's Palanquin who was had her Blue Pearl there. She knew everything that would happen and she needed to inform her Diamond._

 _The Ruby guards talked amongst themselves and about how they would be beat up any of the rebels that came looking for trouble. Then the conversation turned into a competition over who could punch better and harder. One Ruby punched the other then they started causing a fuss before the Ruby with her gem on her hand had any say in it._

 _"_ _Listen! We can punch them together when we fuse. That's why they sent…uh… three of us right?"_

 _"_ _Three this!" one of them yelled._

 _One of them punched the Ruby and she went stumbling then bumped into Sapphire by mistake. All the gems who witnessed this horrific action gasped as they appalled by the scene before them. The Ruby with the gem on her hand apologized over and over. Sapphire raised her hand with a slight smile on her face._

 _"_ _No, Ruby it is fine."_

 _The Ruby was baffled._

 _"_ _It was bound to happen," she said in a calm voice, "Now please wait the three of you. I must attend to my duties."_

 _Sapphire went to the palanquin and greeted her Diamond by bowing before the giant gem. Blue Pearl gave a nod and informed Blue Diamond that her Sapphire had arrived. Blue Diamond looked down at Sapphire with an expressionless face as she looked like she was studying her. Blue Diamond pulled down her hood._

 _"_ _Sapphire, tell me what will happen here today."_

 _"I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven Gems, including two of my Ruby guards and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured."_

 _Blue Diamond gave her a relieved smile and sat back in her throne._

 _"_ _Thank you, Sapphire. I am relieved that the rebels will finally be stopped after all this time."_

 _"_ _Anything for you my Diamond," she said bowing._

 _Sapphire went back to the Rubies and waited, as Sapphire and Ruby spoke to each other for a second before a shout rang through the Cloud Arena._

 _"Blue Diamond, leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!"_

 _The Rubies jumped at the sound of the voice and the gems started to look everywhere wondering where the voice had come from. They came walking through the clouds revealing Pearl who was pregnant with her and Onyx's daughter but it wasn't noticeable yet. She was holding her spear up ready to fight as Onyx and Soren showed up behind her. They were ready to fight to the death._

 _"_ _We are the Crystal Gems and we are here to defend the Earth!"_

 _After that the three them began fighting the soldier gems who came at them. Soren and Onyx took out four gems, but while they were busy with that, the three Rubies fused together barely taking seconds to create the Giant Ruby. Pearl jumped forward to fight the Giant Ruby and forced their fusion apart. She took out two of three of the Rubies just as Sapphire had predicted._

 _Sapphire made no movement to get out of Onyx and Soren's way as they went to attack her. It seemed like everything happened in slow motion for Ruby. She felt her body move on its own as it charged towards Sapphire to save her. Sapphire had not seen this so she never reacted- everything was already set in stone and she was ready for her physical form to be destroyed. It was her duty._

 _"_ _NOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed and jumped in front of Sapphire grabbing her._

 _A bright light filled the Cloud Arena and everyone stood there stunned. Until the light cleared no one had any idea of what had happened. No one made a single movement when they realized what had happened. Sapphire and Ruby had accidently fused together creating this pink and blue creature. She was beautiful in a whole different way, but no one appreciated what had happened. Everyone became angry._

 _Pearl was shocked by the fusion herself but she grabbed Onyx and Soren who hadn't even seen her yet because they were busy fighting. The other gems were closing in ready for a fight but they escaped turning all the gems to Garnet who unfused back into Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire looked at Ruby, but not in a disgusted way… more in a wonderful way she couldn't describe._

 _"_ _How could I have not seen that?" she asked herself._

 _The gems started yelling horrible mean things at them. Blue Diamond stood up angry._

 ** _"_** ** _HOW DARE YOU FUSE WITH MY SAPPHIRE! YOU LET THE REBELS ESCAPE AND WE COULD'VE ENDED THIS TODAY! YOU SHALL BE SHATTERED FOR CREATING THAT ABOMINATION!"_**

 _Sapphire felt herself move and grabbed Ruby's hand. She gave her quick nod before speeding towards the end of the Cloud Arena and plummeting towards Earth to save them._

 _X_

 _X_

 _Sometime later on Earth…_

 _"_ _Why did you do that?!" Ruby cried looking scared and worried, "I have to get you back up there!"_

 _Sapphire rubbed her arm uncomfortably, "They were gonna break you and I couldn't let that happen when all you did was save me!"_

 _It had started to rain._

 _"_ _How can we get back?" Ruby asked._

 _Ruby looked down to see ice forming around the hem of her blue dress. Ruby picked her up freeing her from the ground and carried her bridal style to a place with shelter. Ruby set her down and smiled at her. Sapphire smiled at her unsure how to react to everything that was happening. It was like one big blur. She was so used to knowing everything that no knowing was almost scary for her._

 _"_ _I think we should be safe here."_

 _Sapphire moved her wet hair from her face and smiled at Ruby revealing her one big blue eye, "Thank you, Ruby."_

 _Ruby blushed; she was stunned by how much beautiful she seemed at that moment. She accidently lit a fire by accident but Sapphire was glad so they could stay warm. After a short time sitting in silence, they began talking about the weird planet they were on and everything else in between Earth and Homeworld as they enjoyed the warm fire._

 _"_ _You know… I never had a third eye before… Just three gems when I fused," Ruby admitted with blushing cheeks._

 _"_ _I never had more than just the one eye," Sapphire said with a smile._

 _X_

 _X_

 _When the rain had stopped, Ruby and Sapphire left the cave. The two of them looked around for a while before they had started singing together about all the weird and wonderful things they were seeing. From the rain, the flowers to the animals and trees. Even the sky was weird with the white, puffy clouds. The butterflies and the frogs to the moon at night._

 _They stood there together staring at the night sky. They were almost touching and Ruby moved a little and bumped into her. Sapphire smiled at Ruby making her blush again. Much to Ruby's surprise, the little blue gem grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers with hers. Ruby couldn't explain the feeling she had- it was a mixture of happiness and nervousness… she felt like nothing else mattered in that moment._

 _The two of them locked their other hands together and started dancing together underneath the moonlight. It was like everything else stopped just for them as they danced together- nothing else mattered. The two of them were engulfed in the white light again and came out as Garnet together. She hugged herself loving the feeling she had being together._

 _She began walking and stumbling trying to get used to her new body. Her brain was buzzing with all kinds of thoughts and images. She was seeing things in so many different ways it felt great. They fell rolling down the hill laughing enjoying the feel of the grass and flowers on their skin, but they ended up hitting a few branches making it hurt. They hit the bottom of the hill and got up on their knees._

 _"_ _Ow…"_

 _Garnet got up and started walking around- a lot better this time before she had another run in with Onyx and Soren. The new fusion stared at them wondering where the leader was at since she wasn't with them. Garnet gasped in fear as they raised their weapons at her afraid she was going to attack since Ruby and Sapphire had been part of Blue Diamond's court days before. Garnet backed up some and they realized that they were fused again and the reaction everyone in the Cloud Arena had reacted._

 _"_ _Please don't hurt us- I mean me! We didn't mean to fuse- well this time we did but please don't hurt me! We are sorry!"_

 _Pearl stepped in raising a hand to her husband and friend with a smile._

 _"_ _Are you ok?" Pearl asked with a soft smile._

 _"_ _I'm fine- I'm sorry!" she cried, scared they were going to do something to her._

 _"_ _You have nothing to be sorry for."_

 _Garnet stared at her._

 _"_ _I don't bother you?"_

 _The three of them shook their heads._

 _"C-can you tell me!? How was Ruby able to alter fate? Or…why was Sapphire willing to give up everything? W-what am I!?" she asked firing off questions without giving Pearl a chance to answer._

 _Pearl took her hands and squeezed them gently giving her a bright smile._

 _"No more questions. Don't ever question this, you're already the answer."_

Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were sitting there with smiles on their faces, moved by the wonderful story.

"So… What was the answer?" Steven asked.

The three of them leaned in to hear the answer.

"Love."

They all smiled at each other. Garnet stood up.

"I knew it had to be the answer."

"Me too," she answered looking up at the moon, "Goodnight everyone. Sleep well."

Garnet left them alone to think about the tale of the Ruby who altered their fate and Sapphire who was grateful for their fusion so she could see with more than just her one eye. Lapis and Blue Pearl laid their heads on Steven's shoulders.

"I'm so happy that Ruby and Sapphire are together as Garnet," Steven said, "It reminds me of how much I love the both of you."

Lapis and Blue Pearl then giggled and said, "We're happy that the three of us are together."

After that they then began kissing Steven together. They fell to the mattress and started pulling each other's lay back down while removing each other's clothes off quickly. Blue Pearl climbed on top of Steven, moaning as he entered her and Lapis lowered herself onto his face. His tongue licked her wetness making her shiver and moan loudly.

Blue Pearl reached over as she pleasures Steven with her body planting kisses on Lapis' tear drop shaped gem. Blue Pearl held Lapis as she orgasmed, almost falling over from the pleasure of it. Blue Pearl came next with Steven, collapsing against Lapis' warm, worn out body. They stayed like that until they gathered enough strength to move.

The three of them crawled underneath the covers together to stay warm. Steven kissed his girlfriends good night and they kissed him back.

"Goodnight," they said together and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

As everyone were out doing something together with their lovers, like Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl training with Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl at the battle arena. Then Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx were with their daughter Jewel and her girlfriend Peridot on a mission somewhere important. The only one that was home was Garnet herself, who is laying back her hands on the back of her head relaxing. She was waiting for everyone to return for the day.

 _Ruby and Sapphire were laying down together inside Garnet's fusion mind. Since they were always fused they had managed to separate in their mind. The two of them would talk forever about everything and anything. They never fought unless someone big had happened but that only happened once every few hundred years and it wasn't a big deal because they were such stable fusion._

 _This time the two of them were laying down together holding hands doing nothing in particular. It was something they did all day. Sapphire looked over at Ruby with a smile._

 _"_ _Ruby."_

 _Ruby looked over at her opening her eyes._

 _"_ _Yes Sapphire?"_

 _Sapphire's smile got bigger and she squeezed Ruby's hand._

 _"_ _Since we are the only ones who are home… how about we do something to pass the time?"_

 _Ruby scratched her head and hummed a little bit for a few minutes before answering her one-eyed girlfriend._

 _"Sure. What should we do?" Ruby asked sitting up._

 _"How does a date sound? Just the two of us together for it?"_

 _"_ _That sounds great! It's nice outside!"_

 _"Brilliant. Let's un-fuse and then get ready to change into something wonderful for our date," Sapphire said standing up._

Garnet stood up and stretched. It was going to be a little weird unfusing after so long but sometimes it was nice to be able to look at each on the outside. Her body was engulfed in white light and she started to separate slowly leaving behind Ruby and Sapphire. The two of them stood there and looked at each other like they were seeing each other for the first time all over again.

Even after all the time Ruby had guarded Sapphire when she was part of Blue Diamond's court, she still got excited seeing her. Sapphire was the best thing to ever happen to her no matter how cold she seemed to anyone else. Ruby was impulsive and impatient but it mixed so well for Sapphire since she already knew everything that would happen eventually anyways. The two of them together… they were perfect.

"Let's go into our room and form into our dresses for our date."

Ruby then agreed as they both then went towards the Temple Door before opening it and soon going inside, as when they were inside they both then began to form into their dresses for their date.

After a few minutes, both Ruby and Sapphire came out of their room together, both in their dresses. Ruby came out wearing a red dress and Sapphire in a blue one with both of them wearing silk textured dresses. It was a normal thing for Sapphire to wear a dress since it was a preferred style for her but it was a treat to see Ruby that way. Sapphire couldn't help but stare at her with a blushing smile.

"You look amazing Ruby," Sapphire said softly.

Ruby's face turned dark red and she nodded shyly.

"Thanks Sapphire. You're beautiful as always… just like the first day I met you."

Sapphire then blushed a deep blue and Ruby took her hand. Ruby placed a kiss on the top of her hand the little blue gem giggled girlishly.

"Should we leave them a note?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire stood there and thought about it for a minute.

"My future says they'll know because we won't be here. We have nothing to worry about."

They headed for the screen door. Ruby opened for her and Sapphire flashed her a thankful smile making her blush again. They stepped out in the sunlight and the wind was blowing lightly.

X

After a few minutes of walking, Ruby and Sapphire were now passing by the town. They were close to the place their going to for their date making them more excited. After some more time passed by and they finally stopped. Ruby looked up at the restaurant wondering if this was the place Sapphire had picked out,

"Is this the place?"

Sapphire nodded with a small smiled, "Yes, it is."

"I love it," Ruby said kissing Sapphire's cheek before walking in.

The place was called 'Chilly Willy and Billy's Ice and Hot Diner'. The building was a shade of white with black and gray trim. It looked like it was old, but that was just the style of the building. The inside was nice with white tiled floor. The walls were plain white with black and white pictures. The place was nice and clean. The seats were blue or red.

They sat into a booth with Ruby sitting on the cold side and Sapphire on the hot side. They picked up the menus and started looking to see what they could order. One side of the menu was red for all the hot food and drinks they had then the other side blue for all the cold drinks and food. The waiter showed up with a note pad and a pen with a big smile on his face as he greeted the odd looking couple.

"What can I get you two ladies?" he asked.

"Can we both get a slushy that has the raspberry and cherry swirl to it? Then two cups of coffee please with the cream and sugar on the side?" Sapphire asked nicely.

"Of course! I'll be back shortly to get your food order."

The male human disappeared, leaving them alone again. The two of them looked through the menu quickly, deciding on the food.

"I'm glad we decided to do this. It has been a long time since we did anything together," Ruby said.

"Me too."

Sapphire looked out the window, "The sun is starting to set. The sky looks so beautiful."

"It does."

"Do you get bored?"

Ruby looked shocked by the question.

"I will take that as a no," Sapphire said smiling.

"How could I ever be bored with you by my side? Every day is like I'm seeing everything for the first time every day."

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their food orders.

"If you want, we can separate more often if that's what you're worried about," Sapphire said with smile.

"It's so hard. I love being Garnet with you and then I just want to stare at you all day…" Ruby said taking her hand and Sapphire giggled.

They drank their slushies in silence when the man returned with their food.

They sat their enjoying their food, speaking words in between about the things they saw along the way over there. Then it was about the décor of the restaurant, the slushie, the food and the rich coffee. Even after all that time, they still had something to talk about even if they never left the house again. They both had lived so much seeing things with their own eyes before seeing things together as Garnet.

After they finished eating their hot and cold food and drinking their slushies, they left a tip and then got up paying for their food. The sun was already down streaking the sky in deep red and orange against the dark blue of the night. The moon was already shining brightly but it was hard to see some of the stars with the sun still going down. Sapphire looked at Ruby with a smile.

"Would you like if I took up home?" she asked.

"Sure, Sapphire," Ruby said kissing her hand.

Sapphire floated slightly off the ground and they took off quickly reaching home in minutes.

They reached the stairs of the beach house when Sapphire stopped. She put Ruby down and they walked up the stairs when they were greeted by the rest of the Crystal Gems.

"How was your date?" Steven asked with a smile.

"It was brilliant!" Sapphire said nodding.

"Did you two get some good food?" Amethyst said grinning.

"We did," Ruby answered squeezing the little blue gem's hand.

The small couple started telling them all about the place they ate at and how good the slushies they picked out was so good. Everyone else told them about what they had done that day and that everything went so well without many problems. After a little while, everyone retreated back into the beach house and into their rooms for the rest of the night.

Ruby ran her fingers through Sapphire's sky colored hair and kissed her passionately.

"Let's have a little fun before we go to bed. How does that sound?" she asked and Sapphire nodded in agreement.

They walked over to the bed slowly while kissing all over each other. A red dress was thrown to the floor while the blue went flying next on the other side of the bed. It had been a while since they were like this together. Sapphire laid down and Ruby assaulted her with more kisses on her lips and her neck making her giggle.

"I missed this so much," Ruby said.

Sapphire let a low moan as a red hand slid in between her legs. Ruby slipped two fingers inside of her and Sapphire gasped in surprise and pleasure of it. She wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck as the hot red gem made her icy girlfriend start to feel good. Sapphire shivered against her hot body exciting Ruby more. Sapphire kissed Ruby a few more times and she orgasmed crying out her name.

Ruby allowed her to calm down seeing the dreamy look on her girlfriend's face. After a few minutes Sapphire started giving Ruby more kisses with her full lips. She gently pushed Ruby against the bed and crawled down between her legs. Sapphire placed more kisses on Ruby's inner thighs before licking her hot red folds. She gasped at Sapphire's cold touches but they felt so good.

"Oh, Sapphire…"

It took Ruby a little longer to come, but when she did it was like their bodies together created sparks of electricity. Sapphire smiled at her girlfriend who had a dreamy smile on her face. Sapphire crawled up beside of her and grinned widely at her. Ruby wrapped her arms around her and buried her hot face into Sapphire's cool blue hair.

"I love you, Sapphire."

"I love you too Ruby," she answered.

They drifted off to sleep holding each other for the first time in a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were laying down on the floor of the Beach House. They were wore out after finishing a mission they were sent on by their leader, Pearl. Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, and Garnet weren't home because they were on a mission together. While laying down Soren looked over at his two girls who both had their eyes closed.

"Are you two still tired?" he asked.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Do you want to take a nap or do something fun?" Soren asked smiling.

Pink Pearl sat up and looked at him with a tired smile. Amethyst tapped her full lips before smiling- she had an idea.

"Do you remember that island we went to before? I know it's been a while," Amethyst said propping herself up on her elbows.

"Which one?" Pink Pearl asked trying to think back.

"Mask Island. The place itself is like a resort. It was so nice and calming. We can go there to relax together and be alone. We can even nap in peace if we want."

Soren smiled. He remembered all right. They had been there a few times but it had been a long while since they were there. Pink Pearl looked like she was having the same thoughts as him.

"You got me at 'together and alone'. Should we head there as soon as possible?" he asked and Amethyst nodded with an excited smile.

"We need to pack some things we'll need for when we're there."

The three of them rushed around the beach house looking for everything they needed. Pink Pearl had a big picnic basket full of food and drinks. Amethyst had a duffle bag full of things they would need while they stayed there. Soren had a six person tent strapped to his back with three sleeping bags. Soren slapped a sticky note on the fridge letting the others know where they went.

They headed for the warp pad.

X

X

They stepped off of the warp pad after arriving to Mask Island. The place looked like it hadn't changed much since the last time they were there. The climate there was a lot cooler than that at Beach City. There was a continuous breeze coming off of the ocean. The sky was odd pink and purple mixed with blue and the clouds were a beautiful pale blue. It was still as wonderful as they remembered.

"Follow me, I know the perfect place for us to be at while we're here," Amethyst said taking each one of their hands and started walking.

They made it into a clearing through all the trees and brush to an amazing waterfall. The water was crystal clear and everything could be seen all the way to the bottom since it wasn't super deep like the ocean. Soren and Pink Pearl stood in awe of the beautiful clear water and the plant life surrounding it. It was better than anything they saw in Beach City but the island itself was magical.

"What would you like to do first?" Amethyst asked laughing at the looks on their faces.

"We should set up our stuff for the night."

The purple gem grinned, "Actually… I had some place here already started. I've been here a few times by myself and everyone else had visited on separate occasions."

"You built a house?" Soren asked.

"It was long time ago but yea. I was wondering if it would've held up after all this time. Pearl even came by it once and painted it."

Soren and Pink Pearl followed Amethyst a little further and there it was hiding in a bunch of trees. They would have no idea it was there unless they were searching for some cover. It looked like the house used the trees surrounding it as a frame and it was built right in like the beach house in the side of the rock at home. The colors of it was pale blue and a pale peach color.

"It's got one bedroom, a kitchen and bathroom but it's not as fully functional as the one back at house since we are in the middle of nowhere but it works. Wanna see the inside?"

"Yes please," Pink Pearl answered looking up at it.

They started putting everything up on the inside. The place wasn't huge but it didn't need to be since no one occupied that often. It was more like a vacation home. They finished setting up everything up stretching. Soren placed the sleeping bags and the tent in the closet in the bedroom before they headed back outside.

"You know… we should build onto that someone everyone can stay here sometime together," Soren said looking back at the house.

"We would need everyone to build such a huge place," Amethyst said, "But I like that idea."

Pink Pearl nodded in agreement.

"What should we do now?" he asked.

"We can go into the water… it was so pretty and clear… It would be fun to swim in."

"Alright! Let's do that!" Amethyst said.

"Good thing we can just form into swimming clothes," Soren said.

The girls went back inside and he waited, changing into his swimming trunks as his body turned white. The girls came back out with light blushes on their faces. Soren's eyes widened at Amethyst purple bikini and Pink Pearl's pink bikini. No matter how many times he saw them in different outfits or even their usual, he felt like he was seeing them for the first time all over again.

"How do we look Soren?" Amethyst asked and he nodded shyly.

"You both look wonderful," he said in awe and they giggled at his reaction.

The three of them took off running towards the waterfall and they jumped in. They came back up laughing and splashing each other. After a while they floated on their tummies and stared down to see some fish and water plant life at the bottom. It was amazing to see everything moving around so clearly in the water like that.

After a while they went back to the island house and grabbed some food then headed out to the beach part of the island to sit and eat while they watched the sun set.

"This was a lot of fun. It's been the best day ever here with you two," Soren said finishing his food.

The two girls agreed and they watched as the sun disappeared completely. The stars started to shine brightly now with the moon over their heads.

"What would you like to do now?" Soren asked watching a few crabs walk in the sand.

Amethyst and Pink Pearl smiled at each other then looked at him.

"Follow us, we know what to do."

Amethyst and Pink Pearl pulled him to his feet. The three of them headed back and went inside their island house. They led him to the bed. The girls got on first and he followed last laying down between them. They started kissing each other then he started pulling off the swim clothing off their bodies before taking his own off. Amethyst got up on her hands and knees then Pink Pearl laid in front of her blushing as she spread her legs open.

Amethyst began licking her soft folds as Pink Pearl let out a small moan. She reached up caressing Pink Pearl's small breasts making her shiver from the intense sensation Amethyst was giving her. Soren entered Amethyst from behind and she moaned his name as he started going in and out. All three of them were lost in the physical love they had for each other.

Maybe it was the magic from the island itself, but the love making was much more passionate than usual. The three of them orgasmed together, shaking and panting with dazed smiles on their faces. They collapsed onto the bed together. Pink Pearl pulled up the thin sheets over them and they cuddled up against each other closing their eyes.

"Good night, I love you," Amethyst said as she started to drift off.

"Good night, I love you," Soren and Pink Pearl said.

X

The next morning everyone got up and materialized their clothes back on. They sat at the table eating the fruit and snacks they had left for breakfast in silence as they listened to the birds outside. Soren had opened the windows to let a nice breeze come through. They could hear the ocean from that small house too.

"Last night was great, but now that we had the greatest day here on Mask Island, how about we go home?" Soren asked.

Amethyst and Pink Pearl then nodded happily in agreement. It took them a little time to pack up everything. Once they finished, they closed all the windows and left the house for the next person to use if they ever found it. They stepped on the warp pad to go home. They couldn't wait to go back home and tell everyone what a great vacation they had away at Mask Island.


	17. Chapter 17

The Crystal Gems were all outside enjoying their time taking a break from their missions and trainings. Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl were making sand castles together. Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Jewel and Peridot were swimming out in the warm ocean water. Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl were standing at the grill together, making some burgers and hotdogs along with some shrimp. Garnet was sitting on the stairs laying back while reading one of the books they had in the house.

Lapis looked at Steven and said, "Having a BBQ on the beach near the beach house is a great idea, Steven."

He grinned proudly, "On a day like this, it's the best thing to do outside.

Blue Pearl nodded in agreement with a smile on her face like always.

Steven flipped the burgers and rotated the hotdogs. Everyone was hungry and ready to eat but he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. They needed a nice break from everything. Lately, there were missions left and right without a break in between. Even though they never really got tired like living things, they were mentally exhausted. Today was a nice break from it all.

Soren stood up and was going to make his, Amethyst, Pink Pearl's sand castle into a glass castle with his fire to make it permanent but he stopped. He looked up just in time to see a white sphere coming down from the sky far enough from them to notice it in time. It didn't look like it was going to hit their part of the beach but somewhere near Beach City. He squinted slightly seeing it was a ship of some type and no one else had seen it yet.

"Uh...Guys, giant projectile at 12 o' clock high!" Soren yelled pointing.

Everyone looked into the sky, shocked. It had been a long time since they had seen something coming out of the sky. They weren't sure if it was from Homeworld or some other species, but it wasn't good either way. Pearl gasped and then frowned.

"That's not good! Everyone, get into the beach house and to the Warp Pad right now! We'll come back to finish the BBQ as soon as we can."

After she gave the command, they nodded acknowledging her words. Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Jewel and Peridot formed back into their normal clothes since they were in their swim clothes swimming. The Crystal Gems ran back into the beach house since Pearl commanded them to do so and they gathered onto the warp pad. They just needed to get there in time before the ship opened up

When they made it into the Gem Location where the White Sphere was at, it was the ruins of an old ancient land that was made by Homeworld a very, very long time ago. They began running watching as the sphere hurdled towards Earth at an alarming rate. Pearl called to everyone to hide and they did behind a large rectangular pillar that seemed stable despite its old looking condition. Everyone got quiet watching as the sphere hit the ground.

The ground shook violently, shaking the trees and some of the ruins started to crumble more.

Oddly enough, the white sphere was more of an oval shape almost looking like an egg to Amethyst. It had landed in the middle of the giant ruins and the dust was clearing out but the shape was seeable through the cloudy conditions. There was an old building covered vines, leaves and other forms of plant life. Four legs sprouted out of the bottom and lifted it up. The door opened up and a white light came out revealing another pearl.

She was wearing a leotard similar to what Blue Pearl, Pink Pearl and Yellow Pearl wore. She had white, sheer leggings and she had spiky hair with a white pearl on her forehead like Pearl did. She had an annoyed look on her face like she didn't want to be there or something went wrong with her ship. She tapped her lips as she walked down the white ramp.

"First task complete, make it to Earth, second task, retrieve the device and later last task, bring it to my Diamond."

The Crystal Gems looked at each other in confusion. It had been a while since someone from Homeworld came down to start any trouble and they had no idea what she was after. Luckily for all of them she stopped and looked down at the grass the moment her feet touched it making a disgusted face before they ambushed her. Amethyst tied her up quickly without poofing her since they would question her for the reason she was there in the first place.

"I didn't think we would get her so easily…" Pearl stated.

The Homeworld Pearl stared. She was so confused and she had no idea anyone had saw her come down.

X

They had just got home placed White Pearl on the couch. She had the same look she had on her face when she got off of her ship. Everyone couldn't help but stare at her. They were all nervous and they weren't sure if they were prepared for the answers she would give to their questions. Pearl pulled up a chair and sat it in front of her, getting down to eye level.

"Why am I here?" White Pearl asked looking more annoyed but her eyes suggested she was more frightened than anything.

"That's what we want to know. Why are you here?" Pearl asked.

"What if I chose not to answer?" White Pearl asked testing her patience.

"I can't guarantee your safety if you don't answer. You are threatening our home. We have no problem with poofing you and bubbling you up if I have too."

White Pearl glared at her and swallowed hard.

"My Diamond sent me here to retrieve a device left on this planet from centuries ago before what you call the Strawberry Battlefield War. The gems of White Diamond had created it a long time ago for White Diamond at her command. It's a special device able to destroy planets no matter where my Diamond is at. They could destroy useless planets from Homeworld even… if they wanted too. The plan was to destroy this planet called Earth if the Cluster failed to form."

Pearl kept a straight face but it bothered her. She was afraid for the planet and them. If they let her go, then she would go back to Homeworld to tell them everything. Then Homeworld would go at them without hesitation. She looked back to see everyone had grimm expressions on their faces. They were all thinking the same thing she was…

"You think we should ask if she wants to join us?" Jewel whispered to Steven so only he could hear her.

"I don't know… This is pretty heavy and we don't know how attached to her Diamond she is…"

Steven looked back up at White Pearl who looked absolutely bored with the situation she was in.

"Should we ask her?" he asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask…" Jewel said, "Mom?"

White Pearl stared at Jewel like she was nuts.

"What is a 'mom'?"

Pearl and Jewel looked at her funny then remembered most gems didn't really breed like regular organisms.

"I came out of her. I'm a mixture of my Mom, Pearl and my Dad Onyx."

White Pearl raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet.

"Do you like White Diamond?" Jewel asked.

"I don't understand the question."

"Do you like her?" Jewel asked.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

Pearl smiled.

"You can answer honestly," Peridot said, "They can't hear you."

"She is… ok."

They all smiled at her.

"We'll untie you if you are willing to join us. We'll show you what is so great about the planet Earth," Jewel said taking her girlfriend's small green hand.

"Why? Do you want more information?" White Pearl asked with her expression softening.

"No," Steven said, "We want to have fun hanging out with you."

"What is fun?" White Pearl asked and the Crystal Gems grinned at her.

X

Garnet went back to sitting on the stairs with her book she was reading before the white sphere hit Earth. They introduced her to the food Steven had made and covered up so seagulls wouldn't try to eat it. White Pearl made strange faces at the hotdog before her, poking it with her finger. Everyone laughed, but they knew what she was going through. They all had been there before. Amethyst explained the whole process to her while White Pearl looked disgusted at some of the details.

"I'll have the other food ready in a little bit," Steven said with a smile, "I have to cook it right so no one will get sick."

Garnet sat down by White Pearl and slid the book in front of her.

"People make up stories and write them in books to have others read for enjoyment."

White Pearl picked it and looked at then she sniffed. It had a wood like smell to it. Then she opened it up and looked at all the words.

"What are those?" she asked pointed the black letters on the page.

"Oh, I forgot… Homeworld has a different language than here. I'll teach you how to read it if you want."

"That sounds interesting, thank you."

After a short while she went to Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were in the sand once again building sand castles. Pink Pearl came back carrying a sand bucket full of ocean water for the small mote they built around one of the sand castles. White Pearl knelt down looking at the interesting structures. She touched on of the leaving a finger imprint and looked at her finger confused by the feel of the sand.

"These are sand castles and you make them with sand but some people make larger creations a lot different from this, but we prefer something simple," Soren said with a smile.

"Does it stay forever?"

"No, the high tide will come and wash it away," Pink Pearl said.

"Then why build it?" she asked looking lost.

"It's fun and we can redo it whenever we want, "Amethyst said grinning

Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Jewel and Peridot were out swimming. White Pearl stared at them as they splashed around in the water. Pearl and Yellow Pearl came to shore to show her how to form a swim suit. She ended up in a white one piece with frills around the leg holes. Pearl and Yellow Pearl held her hands leading her into the water.

"This is an odd sensation."

They smiled at her.

"Just don't drink the water, it tastes really bad," Peridot said, "I found that out on my own."

White Pearl nodded and looked down in to the water.

"Don't you feel bad for betraying your Diamonds?" she asked.

"No," they all said in unison.

She gave them a weird smile but she wasn't sure how to feel about everything.

"Food's done everyone!" Steven called and everyone headed out of the water and sand to the tables close to the grill.

"I made you a hamburger," Lapis said placing the plate in front of her.

"This is shrimp. It's a different taste than the hotdog you had earlier."

Steven sat a can of soda in front of her, "This is soda. It's bubbly but it does taste good."

White Pearl poked the sandwich and shrimp.

"Well, White Pearl, what do you think of Earth?" Steven asked.

"It's different."

"You think you want to join us?" he asked feeling hopeful.

"I'll join, you've shown me, a lot of things I never did or tried. Homeworld never had such things as food and sand castles."

Everyone started to cheer and clap their hands excitedly for the new pearl on their team.

"Wait...Since, you've all shown me the reason why you protect the Earth, I want to help all of you and stop my Diamond from finishing the weapon that'll destroy the Earth and many other planets. We're going to need to go back to the Gem Location and enter through the building ruins to find it, but were going to have to be careful- there's traps inside that'll try to stop us. There's even a guardian that's protecting the device deep inside the building that we're going to have to destroy it in order to get the device then destroy it to make sure it'll never be used for anything again."

"That is true," Pearl said and nodded in agreement, "I know this was supposed to be a fun day but is everyone up for a mission?"

"Yes!" they cried in unison.

Everyone ran into the beach house to prepare for their mission at the ancient ruins. They stepped onto the warp pad together and they were gone.


	18. Chapter 18

The Crystal Gems and White Pearl arrived back at the gem location. It looked exactly the same as they left it so that was a good sign. It meant no one came after her. The air was warm and humid in the area but they hadn't noticed the last time they were there because they were so focused on White Pearl's arrival. They were all nervous wondering what the ruins would hold for them. Just as they all started towards the ruins' doors, White Pearl held her arm up.

"Wait here, just in case, there's no telling what'll be beyond this door."

They all nodded and waited as she went up and put in the codes inside of the panel causing the thousand years old door to open up. The door creaked open, braking away the vines and plants that have grown around its entrance. Once it was completely opened, she then looked at the others with a serious face and she nodded. They nodded back to her.

"Everything looks clear from here, come on."

They had been walking a short while noticing the Earth had reclaimed most of the inside of the ancient building like it did the outside. No one was taking this mission lightly because it was unknown who or what was living inside of the building. Even White Pearl herself didn't really know it seemed though she was sent there by White Diamond herself. Pearl touched the walls carefully staring at every crack like they held a secret.

"I wonder how this place managed to stay standing all this time?" Pearl said aloud but no one could say anything but "I don't know."

"It's so well made for it being so old."

"This was one of the first Gem Locations ever built on this planet. It was programed to be preserved from the inside and stabilized, which is the reason why this place is still standing under all these plants and soil that is around it," White Pearl said standing at the middle of the hall.

They entered the next room but strange enough it was empty. It had a multiple tiled floor with diamond shaped tiled walls. There was no plant life in the room like someone had just built it and left it there. White Diamond hadn't given her too many instructions on getting through the traps if any appeared. She was just clear that White Pearl had do her mission and succeed and go back to Homeworld without making her wait too long.

"Careful, this room is one of the ones holding a trap, one simple mistake could lead to us being-"

White Pearl stopped speaking upon hearing a tile being pushed down into the floor. They all turned around to see the worried look on Soren's face. His foot was down into the floor stepping on the trap tile.

"Lead to us being what?" he asked nervously trying to force a smile but it wasn't fooling anyone.

The walls looked like they were shrinking away like they were thinning out. Every other diamond shaped tile opened up and started firing spears at them from all directions. They let out a few yells of surprise, sprinting out of the room as fast as they could. Everyone expected White Pearl to stop leading them but she kept on running down the next hallway with urgency.

"Why are we still running?" Steven asked looking puzzled.

"When one of the traps set off, so does the others in the rest of the rooms we enter. So, keep running for our lives because those weapons target gemstones with precise precision," she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear all the way behind her.

They continued to run through the next room noticing all the tiles from behind at beginning to fall into what looked like the shape bottomless pit. They jumped out of the wall of the collapsing tile floor and continued through a short hallway before entering the next room. To their surprise, the next room was filled with large statues of different, mysterious looking gems. Just as the Crystal Gems thought maybe it would be safe, the statues started to rattle violently and crack.

This room wasn't any better than the rest. The statues started to fall on them. Amethyst had to split one in half to avoid being hit. Pearl smacked one away, shattering it upon impact. The floor even started to collapse inward from the weight hitting the floor. White Diamond didn't want anyone getting her planet destroying weapon and she was going to make sure of it… but she didn't count on her pearl betraying her either.

After making it into the next room they all then stopped seeing that it was a dead end to a deep abyss. The room was pitch black so it was hard to tell where another trap would be. White Pearl hadn't said anything for few minutes staring at the darkness like she was waiting or something. Everyone looked around the room trying to see if they could see what White Pearl was staring at.

"What do we do now, wait here for us to be crushed or fall into something?" Amethyst asked.

White Pearl looked around again and then shook her head as she then said. "No, there's an entrance down below us. If we can use something to get to it, we'll be able to reach the room quicker."

White Pearl looked around at everyone then took a double take.

"Wait, where's the boy, Steven?"

"Hey guys look over here I found large crystal, it looks like a boat… but it's connected to some sort of rope?"

White Pearl smiled slightly seeing what it was as she and the others walked or ran over to it. White Pearl studied it with a big smile now.

"Steven, you have good eyes. We can use this to get us over there, everyone get in."

They climbed into the boat and waited just a minute like they expected something to happen but nothing did. They scooted the boat to the edge of the hole they couldn't see. Without warning, the ground shook violently like there was a quake of some kind and they were sent into the darkness. They were on their way to the next room with no idea what would be waiting.

Everyone screamed going through the darkness but they hit the bottom splashing water everywhere. Everyone looked around and they started to see light leaking into the darkness around them. They got into further into the light from an unknown source, they realized the water was crystal clear; clearer than the ocean water back home in Beach City. They went down a long hallway with statues lined up on either side.

The statues were wearing crystal like armor while holding weapons. There was one with a diamond on the front of its chest plate that stood out from the rest. It was unclear if they were real, live gems once or just put there to look intimidating. They passed them and began to make their way to a platform in the center of the room before getting off the crystal boat they were in. They all were feeling relieved and they began walking to the middle of the platform seeing a small rounded table holding what looks like the device White Pearl had showed up to Earth for. It had the shape of a Quatrefoil and it glowed white in some spots but most of the outside was a grayish color.

"I got this. When this was made, only an Elite and the Elite's Pearl can hold something like this

because it's too dangerous around others."

The others then nodded as they watched White Pearl carefully get the device. After she had it safe in her arms, they all felt relieved to have gotten it before White Diamond did. Peridot made a weird face and tapped her lips.

"Wait, White Pearl didn't you mention something about a Guardian?" the small green gem asked.

Before White Pearl could answer, they then felt the ground shake behind them and looked to see one of the statues from before had jumped right over near the platform in the water. It started roaring at them angrily with bright red eyes. The wind coming from the enormous sound knocked them over in shock. They didn't think one of the statues would come alive.

"That must be the Guardian!" Jewel yelled.

They all then began to summon their weapons and began getting ready to battle the armored Colossus. It had to be as big as one of the Diamonds ruling Homeworld. They tried doing everything they can to beat the Guardian but was no use. They were barely chipping small pieces off of it as it swung it's sword around wildly. It was s as when they were blown back by another roar for the fifth time when Pearl looked around at her friends.

"There's gotta be a way to break through its armor," Pearl yelled, her voice sounding worn out and tired.

They began looking around before White Pearl noticed a large cannon made of porcelain on top of a pillar.

"Lapis, can you bring me up to that cannon?" White Pearl asked pointing upward.

Lapis nodded, "Sure thing."

Lapis flew upward, grabbing White Pearl up to the cannon. Once they were up there, she then aimed the cannon to the Guardian. White Pearl pulled the string hanging out the back if the canon and it shot what looked like a ball of light at it, surprisingly knocking the Guardian back and blowing off some of its armor with an arm. Once the dust cleared, the broken armor revealed a crystal in its chest showing its it's power source. The diamond shaped crystal on its armor was just a fake.

The Guardian was angry now, it looked up and jumped in the air towards her. White Pearl was faster than it and she pulled the string again. It blasted again, blowing it up and the crystal, to bits defeating it. They all cheered happily and then cheered for her beating the Guardian. White Pearl's cheeks turned a light gray color.

"It was no problem, but let's get out of here before anything else happens. We'll destroy the device when we're back at that place you call the beach house."

They got out of the ruins and headed for the warp pad for home.

X

X

Inside Garnet's room, everyone was standing beyond the lava pit in the middle of the room. White Pearl smiled at everyone, holding the device in her arms. White Pearl let out a big sigh and dropped the device into the hot liquid. It melted into the lava and after seeing it melt away, Pearl then placed her hand onto White Pearl's shoulder. Everyone was beaming at her with excitement.

"Welcome to the team," Pearl said and White Pearl blushed again.

"Yay new Gem of the team!" Steven cried out happily.

Everyone headed out of Garnet's room but White Pearl looked back at the lava with a relieved smile on her face.

She was free. She was free and part of the Crystal Gems where she would have friends.


	19. just a notice

sorry for not updating for a while but i have a lot of bad news.

My husband has been diagnosed with B Cell Lymphoma and its unsure how long he has or if it is curable since it is really really bad. Instead of infecting his lymph nodes like it should, he has tumors on the bottom of his lung, inside his liver, on his hip bone and abdominal wall. Possibly his kidneys too. Hes lost almost all his hair.

on top of this, my son who is autistic and adhd has been having large amounts of problems at school its a constant everyday thing. Im doing my best to find him some help and i wish i could find him a better school.

i know this isn't the update you guys wanted but i'll try and be back in march.

Sorry everyone,

Astropurple009


	20. Chapter 20

Back at the Beach House, everyone was in the living sitting in a big circle playing go fish with multiple decks of cards with the exception of Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Onyx. Everyone was laughing and horsing around when Jewel was staring at the Temple Door. She had glanced over a few times until Peridot finally noticed her doing it, wondering what was on her mind. Peridot placed a hand on her girlfriend's leg and smiled at her.

"Are you ok, Jewel? You've been staring at the door for a while."

"I am. I was wondering about Mom, Dad and Yellow Pearl. You know…. What they're doing in there and wondering something wrong has happened. Maybe because I'm nervous but it seems they've been in there a while."

"Well-

The door lit up the room with bright, white light revealing Jewel's parents and Yellow Pearl. Everyone stopped playing to look at them wondering what the news was. They headed over to the Warp Pad and stood there as everyone watched them in silence. Steven stood up and scratched his head.

"What's the mission Pearl?" he asked curiously.

She smiled at him thinking about how he was always curious, knowing something was up.

"There's a corruption loose in one of the really old gem locations by Beach City. We need to find it with some caution and stop it before it heads over here and hurts people. We have to be careful because it is underground and there may be limited light down there. The place is old and it could fall apart at any time."

Everyone nodded in agreement and stood up. Everyone piled onto the Warp Pad preparing for what would be ahead.

X

X

Everyone stepped off the warp pad carefully. It was hard to tell where they were at exactly. The area was so dim, it felt like it was nightfall already. No one dared to make big steps without looking closely at the ground just in case. Amethyst groaned out loud, slightly annoyed that her vision was limited.

"Where are we? I can barely see my own feet!" she said with annoyance in her voice.

"Well… It's simple really. We are underground."

"I thought maybe we would have to walk to the underground area," Steven asked.

"Is it underwater?" Lapis asked trying to listen.

"No… Not all of it. This is the Underground Subterranean. It was once inhabited by many Gems who tried to see if it was possible for a Gem to be injected into this area. For some reason, the Gems grew faster here than the Kindergarten's above ground. It was a strange idea here, but once the place emptied out, it became abandoned."

White Pearl turned a little bit, "If this is the underground then why is there a small bit of light in here?"

Everyone kind of turned and looked at Soren who was giving off some light. He chuckled a little seeing that everyone was looking at him and he was giving off the light without realizing it.

"Oh! Want me to give out a little bit more light?" he asked with a smile.

They nodded, forgetting that they could barely see each other but he proceeded to light up the area. The area lit up with a red light. Amethyst and Pink Pearl smiled at him lovingly.

The area lit up with reddish glow. Everyone looked around taking in the new surroundings since darkness was there before. The area was rather large. It was like a big room instead of a tunnel and it had tunnels spreading out in five different directions but it was hard to tell if they led to different rooms as well with it being so dark.

"Soren, can you walk beside me so you can light the way?" Pearl asked and he nodded.

Pearl looked everyone else with a serious look, "Okay everyone…. Follow me and we'll be able to make it to the main area but we must stick together. Once we find the Corruptions, we can fight but please be careful. The ground might be unstable due to the Gems that had emerged all those years ago."

They walked through a tunnel then another room then through a smaller looking tunnel. The walk seemed to be taking forever. It also didn't help they weren't hearing any noise and it was hard to tell if they were going straight or further into the ground. Suddenly Pearl heard up her arms then put a finger up to her lips staring at them.

No one had noticed that they came to a cliff and there was hard drop off. They all looked down seeing it was dark and no one could tell what was down there. Even Soren's light wasn't bright enough to light was down there for them.

"Pearl… are you sure this is the right way? How much longer until the main room?" Onyx asked.

Pearl smiled.

"This…this is the main room?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I am sure of it. There's a wick around here… Soren can you light it with your fire please? If it's not too much to ask?" she asked.

Soren gave her a thumbs up but he stopped and looked around.

"What's that noise?" he asked.

"Hm?" Pearl asked.

"It sounds… like breathing? Heavy breathing…"

Pink Pearl shuddered because now she could hear it. Everyone could hear it now. The sound was distorted and it was hard to tell if it was close by. Yellow Pearl looked around wondering too but it was too dark to tell. Soren located the wick with the glow of red coming from him waiting for Pearl to tell him to go for it.

"Is it the Corruptions?" Peridot asked.

"It might be. Light the wick, Soren."

Soren did as she asked even though she looked unsure herself. The breathing was creepy and loud. It sounded like the creature itself was right beside of them. After he lit one wick, several more caught fire and lit the room. There were shards of gems everywhere embedded in the walls. There holes and Homeworld machinery stuck to some of the walls. There were more tunnels too but what really caught their eye what was in the center of that bottom floor.

It looked like a giant Dung Beetle as long as a millipede but it was huge. It was curled up in a ball with its countless weird looking legs. It raised its head and stared at them. It had two large red eyes and it let out a loud, angry hiss before getting up. It started to crawl around with its body taking up most of the room. It was going to be hard to fight without much room.

"Attack!" Pearl yelled and everyone jumped down.

The corrupted gem crawled up the wall some as everyone landed on it. Despite the fact it was creepy looking, its coloring of sky blue mixed with yellow and purple was quite beautiful. No one was able to see it's gems yet meaning they could be on the legs or underneath it, on its stomach. Everyone had barely got ready to attack when it raised the upper part of its body and slammed its front legs into the ground.

Everyone fell over and scrambled to get up as it reared up again ready to attack. Everyone summoned their weapons and charged in, jumping into the air as it slammed its legs into the ground again. They all seemed to have the same idea, as they started slicing legs off everywhere but no Gem was found yet. It was strange possibility that it had only with it being so big and powerful on its own but it wasn't unheard of.

Every single one of them had forgotten that the area there wasn't stable. Some tunnels in the areas behind them collapsed but it was hard to hear with the commotion going on. Lapis felt something hit the top of her head but she thought it was a rock that got tossed at her but then it happened again. She stopped and grabbed the stuff in her hair seeing the dirt and gem shards. She looked upward to see the ceiling was beginning to crumble quickly.

"Pearl! The ceiling is starting to collapse!" Lapis cried.

Pearl looked up and grinned, "Everyone! Aim for the ceiling then move out of the way! It'll fall on the Corruption!"

Everyone did as they were told and thrust their weapons towards the ceiling as hard as they could. All the weapons embedded into the ceiling and it started to come down in big chunks, hitting the corrupted creature in the process. It hissed angrily and tried it's best to get away but it's big body was already anchored down. Its shell started to crack from the heavy hits and weight. It poofed finally and Amethyst caught it with her whip. It landed in her hands with a smile on her face.

Their problems weren't over yet.

"The entire place is falling apart!" Yellow Pearl yelled.

Pearl nodded and looked around, "Everyone! To the warp pad before the whole place crushes us and the warp pad!"

"Agreed!" everyone yelled in unison and they took off as fast as they could go.

Within a few minutes they made back through the original tunnel they came through when large rocks collapsed in front of the entrance. Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl barely made it through when it was sealed off for good, sighing in relief. They jumped onto the warp pad and returned back home in one piece. Everyone looked tired and dirty but they were happy.

"Well done everyone! It was a bit of touch and go but made it through that tricky situation in one piece!" Pearl said with a confident smile.

They agreed with her, ready to relax for the rest of the day. It would be a matter of time before the next one would show up, but they would be as ready as they could be.

 _ **Sorry about the error! Something happened with my laptop!**_


	21. Chapter 21

It was already late in the day when they were headed for their next mission. They had waited most of day for Garnet to give the go ahead for when it would be the best time to go. This new Corruption was in an uncommon place, not too many of them had visited before. It really looked like no one had used it too much from what they saw on the warp pad.

The light faded around them and everyone looked around. There was tall, white metallic building that looked severely run down. It was hard to tell if there was a Corruption in there because it looked untouched. They walked closer before Pearl stopped in her tracks and turned to face everyone.

"I want everyone to be careful. I know I say this every mission but please do be careful. Inside this building is the Corruption and it could be anywhere."

Everyone smiled and gave her a nod.

"Also… It's been living here for some time now and that's why the place looks untouched. It could be anywhere… It knows this place than we do," Jewel said smiling at her mother and Pearl nodded.

"That's very true."

Onyx placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and she smiled at him.

"This old gem facility had been abandoned since the defeat of Homeworld."

They entered the building looking around. It was dusty and smelled slightly moldy. Pink Pearl looked at the ground seeing clean, new foot prints on the dirty ground. She looked around trying to see if there was any on the walls but they all seem to be on the ground only in that first room. Pearl was knelt down looking at the ground too after seeing Pink Pearl taking an interest in the floor first.

"I wonder how big this place is," Lapis said aloud, "Does anyone know?"

"It's about twenty-five stories high… If I remember right."

"So, we are on the ground floor?" Steven asked.

White Pearl shook her head, "No. The rest of the building is underground… so really we are on the eighth floor."

Everyone looked slightly stunned.

"If you were an enemy but you would think that the building didn't go any further. Then… you kept going and then got lost, it would be easy to attack you," White Pearl said shrugging her shoulders, "We had to be crafty with the way some of the rebels were."

Pearl smiled and blushed slightly. White Pearl gave her a slight nod of approval.

"Pearl?" Yellow Pearl said looking around.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel that?"

Everyone stopped moving and became quiet. The building was shaking some but it was barely noticeable. Soren, Onyx and Steven looked around trying to figure out where the stairs were. It had to be the Corruption instead of an earthquake. The shaking wasn't hard enough, but it was getting closer.

"Everyone get ready! I think it knows we're here!" Pearl yelled.

The men turned around in time to see the Corruption fly into the room, sliding across the floor. The creature was one of the strangest ones they had seen yet. It looked like a dragon with no wings with legs like a millipede. Pearl looked slightly concerned from the looks of it.

"I think it's a fused corruption!" Onyx said and Pearl nodded, swallowing hard.

"That's the strangest Arthropleura I've ever seen," Peridot said, "I looked it up on the internet but they are extinct."

The creature let out a weird sound and headed for the window quickly.

 _So much for the windows,_ Pearl thought.

Without warning, Steven and Lapis were out the window to attack from the outside. Its head came back inside and it reached out grabbing Pearl. It jerked her back outside making everyone yell, frightened for her safety. Pearl stayed calm but she was slightly panicked with her arms pinned down. She tried wiggling but it was no use.

"Pearl!" Steven yelled.

Lapis swooped in as Steven slashed at the claw holding Pearl, barely making a dent. The creature made another weird, angry sound and slammed its body through the building making some of the floor they were standing on collapse. Yellow Pearl and Onyx climbed out the window jumping on the tail end of the Corruption. Everyone else jumped down into the collapse floor.

The Dragopleura continued to go downward and the rest of the Crystal Gems continued down through the floors chasing after it. They could hear Pearl yelling at the creature until it hit the third to last floor. The creature stopped and roared at them as they landed onto the floor with it. Lapis and Steven were already on the way down after them.

Without warning, it grabbed Yellow Pearl too. This time she had her arms and hands free. She pulled out her weapon and fired at the claw holding her hostage. Pearl managed to get free and blast her way to freedom. The creature screamed and headed out through a wall and through the ground before getting to the surface. Lapis and Steven made it to the surface first then everyone else followed.

"It keeps weaving in and out of this building! It's going to collapse soon!" Blue Pearl yelled.

"We need to hurry this up!" Pearl yelled, "Onyx, Yellow Pearl, Peridot and Garnet to the top floor. Soren, Amethyst, White Pearl and Lapis to the middle floor. Steven, Jewel and Pink Pearl to the bottom. I'll stay outside!" Pearl called.

The Crystal Gems separated into the floors they were supposed to. Pearl waited nervously outside. This creature was extremely unpredictable. The Corruption made its way back outside, crashing into the ground. Soren, Amethyst, White Pearl and Lapis came with the creature. Pearl now could see the three gems glistening on its back under some scales. It was a fusion.

"Everyone! Don't hold back! We need to finish it this time!" Pearl yelled.

They all jumped on it attacking with everything they had. They were exhausted from chasing it and now it was time to finish it. The creature slammed into the building again. Everyone rushed back inside and poofed the Corruption just in time. They headed outside as the place crashed into the ground.

They all stood there watching as the dust cleared.

They warped back to the Beach House, leaving behind the destroyed facility. Some of the Crystal Gems went to bed, exhausted from the erratic chase they had. Pearl and Onyx stood in the Gem room where all the others were bubbled up and floating in the air. Onyx leaned close to his wife and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You think that corruption will be back soon?" he asked.

Pearl looked at him with a smile, "What makes you think it got away?"

He looked at her with a weird look.

"What does that mean?"

Pearl held the fire looking gem. It glowed beautifully.

"It was three gems. It fused into one… It is so pretty."

"I guess it's nice they wanted to spend the rest of their life together."

"Yea."

They stood there for a minute.

"Onyx, you never have to worry. I always make sure we return with the corrupted gem. One day we will be able to fix them all."


	22. Chapter 22

The sun was high in the sky since it was afternoon. It was a nice warm day and it was a little windy. Everyone had been resting for a few days since there was an influx of missions for Corruptions lately. They had a few close calls but everyone had made it out without too many problems.

Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were laying on their bed in Steven's room watching some TV. Steven had an arm around both of the blue gems and the girls were holding hands. A cool breeze came blowing in through their window blowing some of Lapis' hair in her face making her smile. Blue Pearl brushed it back with a small smile on her face.

Jewel and Peridot were on the couch reading a book together. They weren't reading out loud or anything but they had the same reading pace so it a thing they could do together. Even after a chapter they would talk about it excitedly. Peridot loved reading after Jewel introduced her to it.

Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were in the kitchen throwing together a big lunch just in case anyone else wanted some. They were making homemade chicken tenders and waffle fries. Everyone in the house could smell it with all the spices they were using in the food.

Garnet was leaning against the wall while talking to White Pearl. With White Pearl being the newest member, Garnet had a lot of questions about Homeworld and how much it has changed over the hundreds of years since she had been there. White Pearl had no issue with telling her everything that she knew. Garnet found her very interesting.

Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Onyx were in another room checking for any abnormal gem activities. With the way some things were lately, they had to be on high alert just in case. Onyx didn't look worried at all and neither did Yellow Pearl. After a few minutes longer, Pearl deemed it safe for the time being.

"You know something…" Onyx started, looking at his two lovers, "There's something we haven't done in a longer time."

"That would be…?" Yellow Pearl said with an excited smile.

"Well, is everything safe for today?" he asked looking at his wife.

"I think so. What did you have in mind?" Pearl asked with a relieved smile.

"I think a date on the beach sounds like a good idea," Onyx said.

Yellow Pearl tapped her lips, "I feel like it has been forever since we went out to the beach. Honestly, with all of the missions we were landed with lately, I feel like it's been years."

Pearl chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Onyx kissed them both on the forehead and they headed to the kitchen to set up a picnic basket for their date. Yellow Pearl grabbed a blanket and they headed out of the house with everyone telling them goodbye and hoping they had a good time.

After twenty minutes they made it to one of the few private beaches in Beach City. Yellow Pearl set out the blanket and Onyx unpacked the basket, setting everything out. He handed a drink to each one of his lovers and they opened it smiling at each other. They sat there a while talking about normal everyday things instead of "work".

After they finished their drinks, they headed for the water. Their bodies glowed brightly and they were in their swim suits within seconds. They ran into the water, splashing each other with the warm ocean water. They swam around for a while, enjoying the sunlight. They managed to swim down far enough to watch the fish under the water.

No matter how long they have been on Earth, it was so wonderful seeing some of the greatest wonders on it. Seeing how life lived… the rain and thunder. The trees when they changed color and when the snow started to fall. Even the way humans evolved throughout time and the way civilization had rose from nothing to something.

After a while, they returned back to the sand stretching after their swim. They could hear some noise, but it was from a long distance away from them. Yellow Pearl picked up a few sea shells as they walked back to their blanket. The seagulls were hanging around their area but they never went for their food… yet.

They ate and discussed some of the stuff they had always wondered about. They stayed there on the sand talking for an hour before returning to the water for a second round of fun in the water. They watched sea life swim around and they even got the chance to see some sea turtles. They had never been far enough out to see the bigger forms yet, but that would be something they all could do with the help of Lapis.

They got out of the water again and they started chasing, playing around. They collapsed into the sand kissing each other playfully. They laid back in the sand and they watched as the clouds went by. They stayed in the warm sand for a short while until Onyx looked at the two pearls with a soft smile on his face.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

Pearl ran a hand through her short, half wet hair with a smile, "Well… We could have some fun. There's no one around and it has been a while. What do you think?"

Yellow Pearl nodded enthusiastically taking each one of their hands, "I've been thinking about before we started watching the clouds. I love you both so much."

Yellow Pearl was in between them, when she started kissing Pearl first then switching over to Onyx. For a few minutes it was a lot of intense, deep kissing. Pearl rolled over on top of her and they phased off their clothes along with Onyx. Pearl kissed Onyx and crawled down to the area between Yellow Pearl's legs.

Onyx came up behind Pearl and ran his fingers down her sides making her shiver with excitement. Yellow Pearl twisted and let out small moans from the pleasure Pearl was giving her. They soon were twisted together in their love making. They took more time than normal, to enjoy this moment because it unsure how many more they would have.

The sky started to streak in orange, yellow and pink when they started to pack everything up. They were smiling at each other and they phased into their regular clothes. They carried everything back to the beach house, holding hands along the way. They couldn't wait to tell everyone else about their date.


	23. Chapter 23

The warp pad in the newest gem location they warped to started to glow brightly revealing the large group Crystal Gems. If they had to add anymore members they were going to have to go into two groups. They looked around for a few seconds before stepping off of the warp pad towards a gem ship. It was a Icosahedron (a polyhedron with 20 faces) ship but it was nothing like the other ships some of them had seen during their time on Earth.

"Have any of you been here before? This is the strangest ship I have ever seen," Steven said looking at it.

Most of them said no and it was no surprise. A lot had changed over time since most of them came here to Earth to live. White Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Pink Pearl and Blue Pearl stepped forward staring. Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes before Yellow Pearl sighed and ran a hand through her yellow hair.

"I remember this place. The memory won't ever fade no matter how hard I think about other stuff."

The three other pearls looked at her feeling the same way.

"I know you guys don't know but this is a Diamond Bunker," Blue Pearl said quietly.

"What is a Diamond Bunker for?" Amethyst asked scratching her head.

Blue Pearl turned to the side with Pink Pearl as Pink Pearl started to speak, "This was something that the Diamonds would go into for defense if things became too hectic."

"More or less it was a quick get away. Sometimes even for the Diamonds things would get too risky. They could take their gem soldiers with them too in there."

Pearl tapped her chin and walked up next to the other pearls staring at the oddly made ship.

"It makes me wonder why they didn't take with them when they retreated Earth. It seems like something important to them so why leave it behind?" Pearl asked.

All the pearls shrugged in unison.

"Maybe they forgot it when they retreated," Soren said and everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"That has to be it. There's no other reason for it really," Amethyst said looking at Soren who smiled.

Everyone just stared at the strange ship. They knew that the Diamonds weren't there on Earth anymore but that didn't mean anything. Anything or something could be hiding inside. Pink Pearl walked closer to it and placed a hand on it. It was smooth but it was dusty like it was there a really long time.

"I remember there was a button here… It has to be somewhere but it wasn't too obvious if I remember right…"

Everyone stood back while Pink Pearl touched a few places here and there until she hit the right spot. The ship looked perfectly flawless like there were no doors or windows to it but that had to be part of the dense so no one could get inside. Suddenly the ship rumbled and the doors clicked out and opened up blowing dust towards them. Everyone coughed but headed inside without a second thought.

Peridot and Jewel were walking side by side holding hands. Peridot never heard of this kind of ship and yet, it was so interesting. She really wished she knew more about it. Jewel's eyes wandered around the room they stepped into taking in the area around her.

"I do have a question," Peridot said, her voice echoing, "Why are we here for? Is there a corruption here?"

"Well, Onyx and I had discovered something. It was in the back of our room in the Temple. Something like a strong force… Come to find out that there is an item here that could be very useful to our Temple to help bring up our defenses just in case anything happened. Whether it is a corruption attacking or anything from Homeworld too."

This was a very important mission. It wasn't like taking down a corruptions or destroying a red eye from Homeworld…. This was important to their safety. This could be stop any of them from being seriously hurt. They could even hide the humans of Beach City inside if it came down to it.

Pearl led them to a tall hallway and they made their way through until they stopped at a blockage. The blockage was made of rubble from the ship itself. It was pipe, gem shards, glass and other things. The strange part was that there was plants and vines growing there but it was only odd because the ship looked sealed shut like nothing could get in.

"You think there might be a way through?" Steven asked touched the rumble in their way.

The Crystal Gems started looking around seeing if there was a way to get through it or move the stuff.

"It just looks like a one way hallway," Amethyst said.

Soren leaned in and looked closer at the vines and plants growing in the rumble. He pulled his sword out ready to make a way through for everyone.

"Stand back everyone. I don't know what will fall through after I cut through this."

Soren swung at the rumble. The only part that let out was the bottom half of the pile which was mostly plants and other organic plant growth. After inspecting it to make sure it was going to hold up, they all crawled through to the other side. The hallway seemed like it was going on forever but it was unsure if it was a tactic to confuse the enemy or for other safety reasons.

"Blue Pearl, is there a chance that the Diamonds had this place armed in case of unexpected guest?" Lapis asked looking at Blue Pearl.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but we might have to be careful."

Thirty seconds after Blue Pearl said that, Soren stepped on a tile setting of the security. Three wall turrets rolled out and a red light washed over them quickly scanning for a threat. They heard rumbling in the walls but they summoned their weapons before the turrets could fire. Once the turrets were gone, the floor started opening up revealing more traps and the walls started to close in.

They rushed out of the hallway faster than any of them had ever moved. If one of them got caught in there, that would be the end…. Permanently. They finally made it to the center of the Diamond Bunker without too much effort on their part. The center of the bunker had a door exactly like the one on the outside but this set had the Diamond emblem on the front.

The doors slide open easily without them touching anything. They all looked at each other and stayed quiet.

There wasn't too much of a surprise on the inside of the room. There was a bigger table in the center of the room with four large chairs that were colored for each Diamond. There were a few levitating panels in the same colors as well. Everyone was eyeballing the place unsure if something else was going to come out and attack.

"What are we looking for anyways?" Onyx asked.

"It's another Icosahedron but it's smaller. There it is!" Pearl said pointing up.

Soren held Pearl up and she grabbed the small item.

"Got it!" she said cradling the object.

Suddenly everything went black without warning and then the place lit up with red like a warning. Everyone jumped wondering what was going on but the pearls had to guess the dense system had dropped causing the red light everywhere.

"The defense is down!" White Pearl yelled.

A soft voice came over but no one knew who it was, "The Bunker will self destruct in eight minutes. The Bunker will self destruct in eight minutes-

The voice kept repeating making it more nerve racking. Suddenly, a part of the wall opened up as Jewel touched it with her back by accident.

"Hurry everyone!" Pearl called and everyone headed for the exit in the wall.

Jewel grabbed Peridot and held her close as she jumped out holding her girlfriend. Everyone else followed suit jumping out in pairs. They landed on the ground but it was on a different floor of the bunker instead of the actual outside. They ran a different way touching the wall hoping to open another exit. The original way was more than likely destroyed now.

"The Bunker will self destruct in five minutes. The Bunker will self destruct in five minutes-

The floor to the hallway they were in collapsed and everyone fell through. Amazingly, it was on the first floor. Much like they thought, the first hallway they came into was crumbled to nothing but the exit to the outside was still good. Everyone ran as fast as they could, dodging debris on the way out. Without warning a giant chunk of the Bunker landed in front of them.

They all slid to a stop.

"We're almost out everyone, don't stop no matter what!" Pearl yelled and started running again.

Once they got out and into a far distance to another Warp Pad they looked back in time to see the entire place blowing up after it turned dark, angry red color. They all collapsed from exhaustion in front of the warp pad looking relieved because they almost didn't make it out. That place was well thought out to fall apart that quickly. Everyone looked up at their leader. She was covered in dust and dirt just like them but she had a smile on her face.

She held out the item they almost died for. It glowed brightly and was the same shape as the ship before it blew up.

"When we get back, I'll plug this into our Temple to raise up the defense. We did such a good job today!" Pearl cried happily trying to make everyone feel slightly better, "Everyone let's go home!"

They piled onto the warp pad and headed for home in Beach City.


	24. Chapter 24

It was just another day at the Beach House. The sun was starting to drop in the sky as the afternoon passed by. Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were in their room watching a movie, relaxing on their bed. Pearl and Onyx were busy figuring out how to install higher defenses on the Temple. Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were watching some TV in the living room. Jewel and Peridot were outside sitting on the beach watching the sun set.

Jewel and Peridot had been sitting there for at least an hour but it was nice. There wasn't too much free time lately so they were enjoying what they could. Peridot had her head resting on her girlfriend's shoulder with her eyes closed. It was so peaceful listening to the waves crash into the sand. The sound of the seagulls… All worries seemed so distant.

"Are you enjoying the beach, Peridot?" Jewel asked.

Peridot lifted her head and smiled at her.

"Yes I am. I love how peaceful it is."

Jewel nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad I came here."

"I'm glad too," Jewel answered back.

They looked at each other.

"I want to stay forever. I don't think any other place is this perfect," the small green gem said.

Jewel leaned in and kissed her small, green girlfriend.

"I love you," the silver pearl said and Peridot grinned brightly.

"I love you too."

They sat there a few minutes longer when Jewel's gaze wandered over to the docks in distance. She could easily see the Ferris Wheel going around and around. She tapped her chin and smiled down at the top of Peridot's head. She had a wonderful idea…

"Hey," Jewel said softly.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to Funland?" Jewel asked with an excited smile on her face.

"I would love too!"

They rushed into the Beach House and headed for the bathroom. Jewel formed into a purple tank top and ripped jean shorts with white flip flops. Peridot formed in a light green dress with little aliens and green flip flops. They waved to everyone, informing them that they were headed for the small amusement park in Beach City.

"That sounds cool!" Steven said with a smile.

"Would you like us to tell the others you went out?" Lapis asked.

"Yes, please," Jewel said and took Peridot's hand.

They ran out the door into the cooling evening air.

X

X

The two of them ran half of the way to Funland with excited smiles on their faces. The moon was starting to brighten in the sky some and the sun started streaking the sky in orange, purple and dark blue. Once they reached their destination, they paid for their tickets. Even though they had been there several times, it always felt exciting like it was their first time going.

The place was actually pretty busy and it was filled mostly with teenage human beings. The lights were bright and laughter filled the air. Jewel gave Peridot a small squeeze and Peridot smiled up at her tall girlfriend.

"What should we do first?" Peridot asked looking around at the rides.

"Let's go onto the rides first then we can go for some snacks. We can even try something we haven't had yet… if you want too."

Peridot smiled, "Sure Jewel."

They started off with the rollercoaster then headed for the teacup ride. Luckily the lines were moving through fast and they could ride as much as they wanted in a short amount of time. Soon they were in the bumper cars chasing each other and bumping into other riders. Next was the tilt-a-whirl then the Ferris Wheel.

They sat at the top of the Ferris Wheel for a few minutes. The air was a lot cooler now and there was more wind blowing. Once that ride was over they headed over to the games. Jewel managed to win at the ring toss and Peridot won at the basketball throw. They each won a small prize for the balloon pop with darts.

"What do you want to do now?" Jewel asked.

"You think we can get some snacks? A drink?" Peridot asked.

"That sounds really good actually! If you're up for it we can go for more rides afterwards."

They sat at one of the tables eating nachos and cheese, popcorn and churros. They decided to share a large forty-four ounce drink. They watched the people pass by talking and laughing. Peridot held up a chip covered in nacho cheese up to Jewel's face.

"It's the last one. Would you like it?" she asked smiling at her tall girlfriend.

Jewel smiled and ate the last chip.

"Are you ready to go home or to ride the Ferris Wheel one last time?"

"I think we can ride one more time?" Jewel stood up grabbing some the trash.

They threw everything away and headed back in line to the Ferris Wheel. They sat on the top for about four minutes just staring at the world around them. They could see all the lights of Beach City. The ocean water sparkled from the lights of Funland. The stars were out now and it was so nice. Nothing could be more perfect.

"This was a good idea," Peridot said and Jewel nodded in agreement.

"It's so pretty out at night. It's so different from the day."

X

X

They were almost home now. The sand was cooler now. The water lapped the beach lazily. There were a few crabs here and there walking around but they paid no mind to Jewel and Peridot. They made it to the porch and up the stairs before Jewel grabbed Peridot's hand before she opened the door. She turned around to see her girlfriend blushing with a shy smile.

"Wait… before we go inside Peridot. We can one more thing to finish off this date and make it perfect."

Peridot's eyes widened a little and she blushed deeply.

"Sure Jewel."

They went to the far corner of the porch. They sat down together and Jewel pulled her girlfriend on top of her. They began kissing and tangling their limbs together. Soon their clothes were phased off and soft moans came from both of them. This was the first time on the porch and it made much more intense than usual. Peridot's small green body was shaking slightly from the pleasure.

"Jewel!" she let out a soft cry.

A little while later, they laid on the porch breathing heavily. They looked at each other and busted out into a fit of small, soft giggles before just relaxing. The moon and stars seemed so unusually bright tonight.

"Hey," Peridot said taking her tall girlfriend's hand.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Jewel looked to her side into Peridot's eyes, "I love you too."

They phased their clothes back on and headed inside. Everyone was busy playing a card game when they entered the beach house. Everyone looked up and smiled at them as they shut the door.

"How was everything?" Amethyst asked.

"It was fun and wonderful," Jewel said and Peridot nodded with a smile.

After a short while of telling them about their date, Pearl placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I wanted to wait for everyone to be here before I said anything. The defenses for the Temple are upgraded."

The Crystal Gems clapped, applauding their leader.

"I'm so glad Mom!" Jewel said hugging her.

They went on to finish their card game before turning in for the night for the next day.


	25. Chapter 25

****All of the Crystal Gems were in the beach house. Everyone but Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl were on the warp. They all stared at their fearless leader. Pearl was going to send them off on their own without her this time.

"Now remember the mission everyone, you need to work together and find that Corruption that's loose in the Forest of Cloudburst Calamity," Pearl said with a big smile.

She had her hands together with a bright smile like she was in a good mood.

Steven raised a hand and asked, "What's the Forest of Cloudburst Calamity?"

"It's off limit forest in the world that brings nothing but weathers of disaster to those that enter it," Onyx answered with a straight face.

White Pearl shivered from hearing the name.

"I remember that place from the old times I use to visit it."

Everyone else stayed quiet.

"It was a place that other gems were wary of.

The other pearls nodded in agreement with White Pearl.

"The weather changed constantly there...And I mean bad weather," Pink Pearl said.

Blue Pearl went on to explain, "Heavy Rain, Thunderstorms, Blizzards, Fog, and so many others I can't even remember. Some of them are even hard to describe."

Yellow Pearl rubbed her arms and looked at the floor, "I know how dangerous it is there everyone, but don't worry. As long as you all work together _and_ stay together everything will be fine. We're sure of it."

The Crystal Gems all looked at each other and gave a nod with a smile. They all had to believe that they'll be safe in they stuck together.

Soren scratched his head, "Where would we be able to find this Corruption?"

"In that forest. Probably in the middle."

"Is it the cause of all the weather problems?" Soren asked, wondering.

"Yes, in a short answer. You'll see when you get there."

"Remember to stay together!" Pearl said waving to them.

"We'll be back soon!" Steven said waving back.

They nodded to her and they warped away to Forest of Cloudburst Calamity. Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl stood there looking at the warp pad for a few moments before they smiled at each.

"What should we do now?" Onyx asked.

"We could check up on Beach City just to make sure everything is ok. Since they're away, we are all that's left to look. Just in case… Anything could happen," Pearl suggested.

"I think we should. We have the time to do it. Since the Temple is more protected, it'll be fine if the three of us go together," Yellow Pearl said, taking Pearl and Onyx's hand.

"I don't think we would have to physically patrol it… Steven and Amethyst did that this morning."

"To the Temple then?" Onyx asked.

"To the Temple," Pearl said with a smile.

X

Inside of their room in the Temple, they were standing in front of a screen that was made up of the water pillar. The water pillar was in the center of the room and Pearl used her gem on her forehead to make a holographic Gem panel. They gazed at the layout of the city to see if there were any problems but there seemed to be none.

"Well, everything looks safe."

They looked over the screen two more times just to make sure but it was completely clean.

"Cool. Let's start off by making some popcorn and getting some soft drinks in the kitchen. After that we can watch a movie," Onyx said with a smile.

Both pearls nodded in agreement and they headed to the Temple door to exit the room.

Once inside the Beach House, they went to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn and drinks for themselves. Pearl and Yellow Pearl started grabbing drinks out of the fridge then sat them on the counter. Onyx grabbed the pot, oil and popcorn salt. He started making the popcorn and he looked over at his wife and girlfriend.

"Pearl, are you sure that the others will be ok for the mission we sent them on?"

She nodded, "I'm sure they are, Lapis will be able to prevent any water or electricity from hurting Steven. Soren can help guide them in case it gets foggy or dark from the fog or storm."

After getting the popcorn and soft drinks ready, they began to head upstairs to Steven, Lapis, and Blue Pearl's room. Pearl and Yellow Pearl laid at the end of the bed while Onyx sat on the floor between them. Yellow Pearl picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She began searching through the movie channels before they agreed on a channel that was playing a movie that they all liked.

About two hours later, the movie ended and the end credits came up. The three of them finished off their drinks. They started talking about their favorite parts of the movie and how the ending went. Pearl and Yellow Pearl got off the bed and started cleaning up their cans while Onyx cleaned up the three bowls that the popcorn was in.

"That was fun. I wonder if they're doing ok?" Yellow Pearl said as she sat on the bed again.

"I think they'll be fine. One of them could come back and ask for help if things got too bad. White Pearl is with them too, she's the newest member so I think they'll be ok thanks to that as well," Pearl said with a smile.

"I think that at some point in time we all will have to go solo or small party missions. There still is a lot them on that mission so it'll be just fine," Onyx said with a smile.

"Alright then… What should we do now?" Yellow Pearl asked as she played with a loose string on Steven's comforter.

"I know what we should," Pearl said as a light blue blush rose to her pale, white cheeks.

Pearl pulled Yellow Pearl up to her feet and grabbed Onyx's hand. They headed down the small flight of stairs and up to the Temple door. It lit up and opened allowing them to walk through to their room. They climbed onto their king-sized bed and embraced each other.

X

X

"They weren't kidding when they said the weather was really bad!" Soren called.

"I'm doing the best I can to collect most of the rain!" Lapis called, "The wind is just really strong!"

"We have to take this corruption out no matter what!" White Pearl called.

"What should we do?!" Amethyst called.

"I think the best thing is that we just charge in! That seems to be the best option from what I've seen!" Garnet called.

"I think Lapis needs to continue what you're doing! Soren blind it and maybe we can get it somewhere. Everyone charge in at its face when Soren blinds it!" White Pearl called.

"Sounds good to me!" a few of them called.

"GO!"

X

X

Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl laid on the bed with tired smiles on their faces. Pearl held her girlfriend's hand and her husband's in the other. It seemed like a wonderful afternoon. They watched a good movie and they each had the confident feeling that the mission the rest of the Crystal Gems were on would come out victorious.

"I love you Pearl and Onyx."

"I love you too," Pearl and Onyx said together.

It was an hour later when Yellow Pearl, Pearl and Onyx were sitting on the couch reading. They were waiting for the rest of their team to return. Onyx finished reading the Beach City newspaper when the warp pad. Everyone appeared, soaking wet and dirty but they had smiles on their faces.

"I take it everything went well?" Pearl asked giving them a smile.

"Yes, it did!" Steven said throwing his fist into the air.

The trio of lovers got off the couch and headed towards the rest of them as they stepped off of the warp pad. They went on explaining how the mission went and how difficult it was. Pink Pearl held out the bubbled gem. Pearl grinned happily and took the bubbled gem. She sent it off to the Temple room with the rest of them.

The spent some of their afternoon taking turns talking about how they got through the Forest of Cloudburst Calamity and defeated the corruption.


	26. Chapter 26

The Warp Pad lit up revealing the blurred figures of the Crystal Gems. The light then faded away and everyone stepped off of the Warp Pad. All of them were exhausted physically and mentally tired. Jewel had her girlfriend Peridot in one arm and she was carrying a bubbled corruption in the other.

"I-I... I honestly didn't think we were going to make it..." Yellow Pearl said as she stumbled forward, catching herself on the couch, "That was so... hard. So exhausting."

Pearl helped her onto the couch before sitting down between her girlfriend and her husband Onyx. Jewel sat down next to her father with Peridot sitting on her lap. Even though Yellow Pearl didn't want to say it, she had. Everyone needed to know how hard it really was trying to get through that mission.

"Who knew a vacant Homeworld Space Station would be so difficult to escape from. The place was so much bigger than it really looked," Peridot said, sighing.

Jewel nodded in agreement and pulled her small green girlfriend closer to her slender body.

"Yeah, but at least we were able to get the Corruption."

Everyone looked around at each other seeing the worn out tired look on each others faces. Peridot almost seemed like she was already sleeping on Jewel's lap. Pearl had her arms crossed like she was thinking about something and Yellow Pearl looked like she wanted to sleep too. White Pearl smoothed back her hair and stretched some before speaking.

"What can we do now, that that's done?"

"I know, what if we take a vacation on Mask Island? We can Warp there and set up some hand-crafted bungalows for ourselves before the afternoon!" Steven said jumping up in excitement.

The Crystal Gems looked at one another then at Pearl who was already smiling at the idea.

"That's a good idea Steven."

Soren, Pink Pearl and Amethyst smiled at each other.

"We haven't been there in a while. It'd be good to stay at the place again," Amethyst said as her mind went back to remembering the time when she, Soren and Pink Pearl were there.

Everyone started agree amongst themselves.

"Then it's decided! Let's go to Mask Island!" Pearl announced standing up.

Everyone suddenly forgot how tired they really were and started getting ready for their small vacation. Blankets and towels were being packed inside of camping bags. White Pearl helped Lapis and Blue Pearl pack food into a few rolling coolers. Steven, Soren and Onyx packed up the giant ten person tents they had stored away in the closet just in case they decided they wanted to use them.

"If everything is packed and everyone is ready, let's split into two groups to Mask Island!"

Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot and White Pearl jumped onto the warp pad first and they were gone. Sore, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Steven and Garnet jumped onto the warp pad next. Everyone was warped to Mask Island. The Crystal Gems gathered together and followed Steven to their camping spot.

X

Steven led the way to the middle of Mask Island. No one questioned him as they went further into the jungle. He pointed ahead for everyone to look and there came a few shocked gasps from some of them. There was palm trees, bushes, beautiful colored sand and a deep blue sparkling waterfall. The place looked so peaceful and undisturbed by anything. They all felt relaxed just staring at it.

"We can make some bungalows right here," Steven announced holding out his arms.

Everyone looked around.

"How are we going to make those?" Blue Pearl asked, "We have tents."

"It's easy because we only need some very large leaves to make them waterproof and strong branches to keep it supported. Some vines to keep everything together and rocks to weight it down so the giant leaves won't fly away. We can use the tents just in case it gets too windy but it normally doesn't happen too far in the island," Steven said with a smile.

Blue Pearl shrugged with a smile.

Everyone broke off into three smaller teams to collect everything they needed to get their vacation started. Within an hour they found everything and created the bungalows. The Crystal Gems were all proud of themselves since they looked really nice, almost like real houses. Once they were completely done setting everything up, they all phased into their swimsuits.

They spent a while playing in the nice, unpolluted water. Sometimes they would jump off of the waterfall into the water below. The water didn't even have that salt water taste either which was an extra bonus. They found some unique looking seashells which they stored away into their camping bags.

The Crystal Gems moved on to making sand castles from the colored sand. Garnet and Peridot ended up having a tie with the biggest sandcastles before they started relaxing on the beach on the edges of Mask Island. They watched as the sun started to set, streaking the sky in purple, orange and red before the moon and stars came out.

The waving started crashing gently onto the sand and the wind started to pick up some but it was a nice breeze. The moonlight shined brightly on the black ocean water. They watched as some crystal looking crabs walked across the sand avoiding the Gems as they went about their business. It was so beautiful outside on the island.

Everyone was split off on the beach with their lovers, drinking their sodas and eating some the snacks they had brought along. It was close to nine when they started packing everything up to head back to their hand made bungalows. Everyone said goodnight and headed inside the ones they would share with their lovers for the night.

Steven had started to lay down on the nice leaves and started to cover up with one of the blankets they had brought along when Lapis and Blue Pearl crawled up beside of him. They gave him a kiss on each other one of his cheeks then he kissed them back when he noticed they were both smiling at him. He smiled back at them wondering what they were up too.

"Steven."

He looked at Lapis, seeing her cheeks were a dark blue.

"Yes?"

"After enjoying our day here on Mask Island, thanks to you, we were wondering if we have time for one more thing, just the three of us," Blue Pearl asked shyly.

He smiled at them, "Sure, we always have time before bed."

Their swimsuits vanished off of them leaving the three of them naked. The two blue gems smiled and started kissing Steven tenderly. Soon, their hands were all over each other. They were tangled in each other, soft moans started to filled the small, make shift bungalow. Soon, they collapsed beside each other with smiles on their faces. They looked at each other and let out soft laughs so they didn't wake anyone else up.

"I love you Lapis. I love you Blue Pearl."

"I love you Steven," his two girlfriends said as they cuddled each other.

The trio was out soon since they were tired from the day's fun and their lovemaking.

X

X

It was the next morning already. The sun had started to rise and the air was starting to warm up on the outskirts of the island. Everyone started to stir in their temporary houses. They ate a short breakfast and started to pack up shortly after. They gave the small area one last look before they headed for the warp pad back to their house.

"Steven, your idea to coming to Mask Island was the best. I feel so much better," Pearl said giving him a smile.

Everyone agreed with him, thanking him for the idea. Steven looked at Lapis and Blue Pearl giving them a proud smile as he held hands with them to the Warp Pad. They split off into two groups again and they were gone back home in Beach City without another word.

It was a wonderful vacation and maybe they could go back sometime soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Dawn was barely breaking throughout Beach City, streaking the sky in orange, red and blue colors. Pearl was the only one awake in the whole Temple while everyone else was sleeping. She was busy reading when she was alerted by a signal coming from somewhere on the planet Earth. She slid off the bed and stood up. A picture of Earth was displayed before her with a red dot flashing and making a low beeping sound.

Typically, the dots were always black showing for corruptions and the dark blue were for gem aritfact disruptions but never red.

 _Is this... is this what I think it is? I can't even remember the last time we an actual distress signal._

Her pale blue eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I have to wake everyone up," she said aloud as she turned to look at the sleeping forms of her husband and girlfriend.

It was barely seven in the morning when Pearl finally got everyone up even though some of them didn't want to get up but she had expressed with concern it was very important. Everyone had gathered in the living room looking at Pearl who looked very worried. Everyone listened to her as she explained why she had woken them all up.

White Pearl asked, "Wait, there was a what?"

Pearl told her and others, "There was a distress signal here on the Planet Earth and it was contacting us from my room in the temple."

Amethyst and the other looked surprised.

"So...There's another Gem here on Earth?" Peridot asked looking at her girlfriend.

"Yes there is apparently," Pearl said nodding.

She started tapping her chin while she disappeared into thought for a few seconds.

"But where is it coming from exactly?" Soren asked.

Pearl walked over to the closet and pulled out the chalkboard. She started drawing Earth and then drew out the United States with the states all drawn out too. She made a colored in white circle on the far west part of the US.

"It was coming from somewhere over here on the Earth in this Valley located in California."

The others looked at the area as Amethyst squinted at it for a second, "Wait, I think I know that place?"

She looked closely before realizing as she said wide-eyed, "That's Death Valley!"

Lapis asked making a face, "Isn't that place dangerous because of it's high heat temperatures?"

Pearl nodded worriedly, "Yes...But I'm sure we won't have to go through it. From the signal, it looks like it's coming from a nearby cavern that's in the valley. It used to be an entrance leading to an old Gem Base back thousands of years ago."

"So...If there's a Gem Base, then that means there's Warp Pad that can get us there," Steven asked hoping their leader would say yes instead of them having to walk through the heat.

Pearl nodded.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Pink Pearl asked, "What if they sent someone here thinking we would go help them and trap us?"

"Pearl already thought the same thing but... if it isn't then it's someone who really needs our help. If it is someone after us, then we defeat them to keep our home safe," Onyx said smiling, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Well, despite the way it looks, are we ready?" Pearl asked.

Everyone nodded. Even though the mission seemed sketchy they had to do it and there was nothing else they could do. Everyone gathered onto the warp pad for Death valley.

 _ **X**_

They warped to the base in Death Valley. They stood on the Warp Pad for a few minutes realizing they were no where near the entrance. It was dark and a lot cooler than they all originally thought. Steven and Lapis touched the walls of the cave but it was cool as can be.

"I thought this place was going to be as warm as it was outside?" Soren asked.

"I think the Gems that worked here installed a cooling system to prevent anything from being overheated by the heat outside in the valley? But there's no automatic turn on or off when it gets warm. How's that possible?" Pink Pearl said as she touched the ground.

"Do you think it could to be the Gem that's possibly still here?" Amethyst asked.

Soren and Pink Pearl shrugged.

The Crystal Gems walked through the cavern until they reached what looked like a balcony floor. It revealed a metallic hallway. It was some of the strangest places they had seen. There were bits of light illuminating the area down the hallway. Pearl looked at everyone with a determined look on her face.

"This place is built so weird," Blue Pearl whispered.

Lapis nodded in agreement as they came to the railing of the balcony.

"I guess this really is a balcony. I thought it might stairs," Yellow Pearl said.

"I was wondering the same thing honestly," Peridot said, "This place is really nice for being in a cavern for so long."

"Let's get down there," Pearl said as she jumped off first making a smooth landing.

Everyone followed suit. Once everyone was down on the bottom floor, they looked around a little bit. Pearl stood in the middle of the floor studying everything making sure there wasn't any traps there just in case. Or even a corruption hiding the shadows to ambush them.

"Let's head to the left," Pearl announced.

Once they started down another hallway, Onyx walked up beside of his wife.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" he whispered. _ ****_

"I'm pretty sure it is. I've been hearing a faint sound like beeping but it is getting louder."

Everyone stopped when the floor began to shake softly then it intensified slowly for a few minutes. They looked around wondering what it was then looking at their leader. The floor shook again but a lot more softer this time then it stopped.

"What was that?" Peridot asked, as she shifted slightly in her girlfriend's arms.

"It could be an earthquake. We are in California," Steven said shrugging.

The rumbling started up again shaking harder than before.

"No... that's no earthquake. There's pauses in between the rumbling even though it is very brief. It feels like... footsteps?" Pearl whispered loudly.

A weird scraping sound came next then the shrill sound of metal being ripped apart. None of them had noticed the metal door in the hallway before and now there was a giant hole where the door used to be. A giant creature came out of it looking like it was made of rock. When it got closer they could see it was a corruption of a bulkier gem and it's gem placement was on left eye.

It's body was covered in rock like spikes and it's arms seemed to have more than the body as it slumped forward staring at them. The gem glowed ocean blue as it stared down at all of them. It just stared at them for a few minutes without making any movements or sounds making it eerie looking.

"Uh...I think we found out who's been sending the signal," Steven said nervously.

The Crystal Gems backed up one footstep before the corrupted gem let out some kind of weird groan before it started going towards them. Everyone summoned their weapons and it charged faster at them. Everyone started to split up as soon as it started pounding it's fist against the ground. The thing was a lot smarter than they had thought.

It started blocking any kind of attack they threw at it. The skin it had was almost too tough to break through to get some hits on it. It started shooting rocks at them stopping them from getting any closer to fight it. Lapis and Garnet seemed to be the only ones who could anywhere. Lapis drenched the rock and Garnet hit the creature a few good times cracking and chipping rock off.

It threw everyone out of the way and got close to Steven. It stared down at him for a minute before bringing it's fist down. Steven summoned his shield over his body. The corruption's rocky fist collided with the shield making a ringing sound and pebbles were thrown all over the place. A cloud appeared and it's gem hit the ground.

Jewel looked down at the gem seeing it was octagon shaped and it blinked at her. She picked it up. Everyone gave a sigh of relief and they headed back for the warp pad. Just before Jewel stepped onto the warp pad, the gem glowed brightly and she could hear a soft voice making her smile. Peridot looked back at her girlfriend seeing the smile on her face. Jewel bubbled it and sent it back to the Temple.

"Are you ok Jewel?" Peridot asked looking slightly concerned.

"Yes...Just...That corruption we fought, it- she was a talking to me...After we defeated her."

The others looked at her a bit surprised.

She...Talked to you?" Pearl asked making a concerned look.

"What was she saying, before you sent her back to the Temple?" her father asked.

"She said she was sorry for communicating to us through the signal. She wanted help to stop her Corrupted form because it was planning to escape this place. She didn't want anybody or anything to be harmed."

"Did she say anything else?" White Pearl asked as Jewel stepped onto the warp pad with everyone else.

Jewel nodded, "Yes. She thanked us for stopping her and that it was an honor fighting one last time."

"Well...That's good to hear," Pearl said with a relieved smile.

Jewel nodded with a big smile on her face as they got onto the warp pad and warped their way back home to the Beach House after completing the mission.


	28. Chapter 28

The warp pad lit revealing Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl. They had just been sent on a mission by Pearl. They all stepped off of the warp pad and looked at their surroundings. They were on the top of a mountain and it certainly felt like it. The air was cooler with the mountain in the middle of the ocean.

"Where are we supposed to go to again?" Amethyst asked looking around.

They were in the middle of no where.

"We're supposed to find this cavern somewhere in this mountain," Blue Pearl said with a soft smile on her face, "Pearl said it was on the side of the mountain and not in the water."

They scaled down the sides of the mountain carefully while Lapis flew around looking. Amethyst shifted into a bird to help look a little faster. The water below was a deep blue and even for the mountain being tall, they could see whales below swimming around. Pink Pearl dropped down a feet when her foot swung in some.

Pink Pearl swung her foot again realizing that she had found a hole in the side of the mountain. She jumped down landing easily and looked around. She popped her head out seeing the rest of the Crystal Gems that were sent on this mission coming down. She leaned out as far as she could.

"Hey guys I think I found the cavern," Pink Pearl called.

They all looked down to see a small ledge expand a feet with Pink Pearl standing by it. The rest of them made their way down and walked into the cavern. They walked in a little further to see it was a drop down in. It was hard to tell how deep it was and it might be unsafe to jump.

"We found it, now all we need to do is find a way down," Soren said giving Amethyst a look.

Amethyst summoned her Whip, "I think I got it covered."

Lapis grinned, "I do as well," she said as her wings spread out.

Steven got onto her back and she held onto Blue Pearl's arms. She zoomed down the black hole leaving the other three behind. Amethyst pulled out a whip and grabbed Pink Pearl's waist. Soren wrapped his arms around his short girlfriend and she cracked the whip at a tree then jumped down after it wrapped itself.

Amethyst managed to scale down faster than she thought making the whip grow longer as long as she needed. She let go of the one and pulled out another whip grappling onto a rock. Pink Pearl and Soren jumped down then she did. Lapis, Steven and Blue Pearl stood there waiting for them.

They headed into the deeper part of the cavern looking around with the little light they had. The area was moist and cold. The place looked full of old human looking designs and things instead of gem tech. Steven touched some of the walls then a few of the statues that were around. They ended up stopping to see Steven inspecting more of the things around them more and more.

"Is Pearl really sure that this place was inhabited by gems? It looks more human than anything," Steven commented.

"A long time ago before people existed, gems were here. They are the ones that influenced the first human beings and after time passed, it showed more and more until the Gem War," Blue Pearl said with a smile.

"I have to admit too this place does look really old," Soren said, "It looks more like a human hiding place than a gem's hiding place."

They continued on walking until they came across barrels and crates that looked from the 17th and 19th century.

"Um... if this was for gems, why is that there?" Steven asked.

"Well, I had heard from Pearl and Onyx that this was rumored to ave pirates stop here and use this place to hide out if they could get to it safely. Someone probably escaped from pirates too at some point."

"That's really cool."

"I heard there was gem pirates too," she added with a smile, "It would've been cool to meet one." _ ****_

"What are we looking for again?" Steven asked after a little while.

Soren answered, "We're searching for a Whetstone. It's just a rectangular object that's made of a mix of solid stone known as Lonsdaleite and Diamond, it's used to sharpen up weapons."

"Legend has it, that if a Gem sharpens their weapon with that Whetstone it would leave a clean cut in anything, except for Gems... of course," Amethyst said.

"Who was the one that made the Whetstone?" Lapis asked, taking Blue Pearl's hand.

"Back long ago when the Earth was new, I've heard from the Gems that a Gem named, Benitoite was the creator of the Whetstone we're looking for," Pink Pearl said, "From what they said, she had the Whetstone hid and put away here in the mountain where no other Gems, not even the Diamonds would find it."

After Pink Pearl finished speaking, they soon found themselves inside of a large opening inside of the cavern, seeing another opening in the wall that led to the outside. It was covered in a couple of trees and vines to keep it hidden. Much to their surprise there was water there was also a ship on a rocky land. It looked old and it was covered in seaweed and other plant life.

"Do you think pirates could have taken the Whetstone back when they around?" Steven asked staring at the broken ship.

No one had thought about that until now. They looked at each other without another word and continued towards the abandoned ship. Everyone got up onto the deck of the ship and were met by what looked be treasure left behind along with a few skeletons of the crew, which kind of disgusted the six of them as Steven held close to Lapis and Blue Pearl as same did for Pink Pearl who did the same to Amethyst and Soren.

"What happened to them?" Lapis asked grimacing from the sight before them.

They looked some more and noticed that other than the skeletons and treasure, they spotted a couple of their weapons which look to have been used against them. Some of the skeletons have the weapons through their bodies. Sometimes they all forgot humans were fragile, mortal beings.

"From the looks of it some of them either lost to a fight or passed from the lack of rations."

"Does that mean some of them died from hunger or dehydration?" Pink Pearl asked.

Blue Pearl nodded.

"That's so horrible," she said softly.

They continued to look for the Whetstone, looking through the treasure which were piles of gold coins, cups and a few other things... but no Whetstone. Sometime after that, Soren suggested that they should look inside the captains headquarters. They all shrug and agree to it.

As they got inside of it, they soon found the room with a few crates, drawings of maps, a few paintings and what look to be artifacts. After seeing this Soren noticed the Whetstone on a table in the center of the room making him smile.

"Hey. there's the Whetstone."

Before he could grab it and bony human looking hand came out from before the table and grabs it. The six of them were confused and shocked by this. Humans didn't come back alive after they died...

"Why is it alive? I mean moving?" Steven asked as it rose off of the floor gripping onto the Whetstone tightly.

"Wait is that the Captain?" Soren asked and Pink Pearl nodded.

"I guess so, looks like he's not going to give up the Whetstone without a fight."

The captain's skeleton looked down at the Whetstone and then placed it inside of it's torso between his ribs. It ended up pulling out a sword and sharpened the blade against the stone before holding it out to fight them. Everyone summoned their weapons and began defending themselves against the dead pirate captain. Soren made a face.

"Is it... is the captain getting bigger?!" he asked.

The others realized it was getting bigger and Soren kicked out the captain's door. Everyone headed out onto the deck with the now seven foot skeleton coming after them. Steven used his Shield to block off the captain's attack, knocking it backwards and Lapis formed water around her fist. She used it to hit the skeleton but it only passed through its body. It stood there for a few seconds before looking up at her.

Lapis looked at her teammates then back at the captain with confusion on her face as to why it didn't work. It should've done some kind of damage... She brought the water back for the second time but it ran and swung it's sword at her, making her jump backwards to dodge the attack. Both pearls used their spears to block the attacks before it sliced both of their spears in half, making them vanish before knocking the two back of them back.

It was about to land the finishing blow on them but Amethyst used her Whip to wrap around the Captains waist and it looked at her.

"Yo. If you have bone to pick with my friends and girlfriend, you have to deal with me."

Amethyst yanked back on her whip, spinning the Captain Skeleton before it was severed in half at the waist and it hit the deck. It tried standing back up with the swords in its hands, a blade came down and pierced through its back. It turned it's head around to see Soren. The skeleton started to shake making a chattering noise then it's head laid back and fell to the ground motionless.

Soren let out a sigh, relieved the fight was over with but then something strange happened. The skeleton poofed, confusing the six of them before seeing a Gem next to the Whetstone. Soren picked the two up he bubbled the Gem with a confused look on his face that matched everyone else's.

"So that meant that the captain was really a corrupted gem?" Steven asked.

"I guess so," Soren said sent the bubble back to the Temple.

"I thought it was strange a human skeleton could come back alive," Lapis said with a worried smile on her face and everyone laughed.

"Well, we got what we came for..." Soren said looking down at the Whetstone, "Let's head back home. Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"You really think the skeleton was a corrupted gem?" Amethyst whispered to Soren.

"I guess. It's better to think that than think it came back from the dead."

"I wonder why it ended up looking like that than like the usual ones we saw."

Soren shrugged and they warped back to the beach house in Beach City where everyone else was waiting for them.


	29. Chapter 29

It was days after the mission for the Whetstone from the pirate ship they had found, they were going to rest some. They were on the boardwalk of Beach City to have a nice relaxing break from the influx of missions. It was a nice cool day even though it was summer time. They had been walking around aimlessly; it was more sight seeing than anything.

"What should we all do today?" Steven asked.

Everyone broke out into small talk amongst themselves trying to figure out what they wanted to do. Everyone was into doing different things but they could find some things in common. Steven waited for everyone to calm down and it got quiet when they saw he had a big smile on his face. Lapis took his hand, staring at him.

"Well, what would you like to do Steven?" Lapis asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Blue Pearl asked softly.

"I know exactly where we can go and all of us can have fun."

He pointed and everyone turned around seeing he was pointing in the direction of Funland. Every one of the gems stared at Funland for a few seconds before nodding and smiling at Steven.

"Funland sounds like a great idea."

"If there's food, we're in."

"I never been there before, but it sounds like it'll be interesting."

"Excellent choice Steven."

Everyone headed for the entrance gate of Funland, talking with excitement. They saw a few people that lived in Beach City but most of them looked like tourists. Mr. Smiley seemed really busy but he looked like he didn't mind. They looked at everything as they passed by it not wanting to miss a single thing.

After seeing everything Funland had to offer, they all decided on what they wanted to do and started splitting off. Yellow Pearl, Pearl and Onyx decided for the Tea Cup ride. Jewel and Peridot were going to play some games together. Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl had decided on checking out what food there was and to get some for themselves and everyone else.

Garnet and White Pearl decided to tag along with Peridot and Jewel to try out some of the games and rides. Everyone headed towards their intended activity. Onyx helped his wife and his girlfriend into one of the teacups then Mr. Smiley started the ride for them. _ **  
**_

Jewel and Peridot started playing a game together and the first game they try is the ball toss. They wanted to try and get the biggest prize they could. After winning an alien and a fish they headed over to the game called "Test Your Strength". After Peridot and Jewel took a turn, Garnet gave it a shot then White Pearl.

After winning a few prizes more, they made it to the Duck Hunt. Peridot ended up being the best at it and got the biggest prize. _ ****_

Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl were sitting at a umbrella table keeping them in the shade. They began to eat some of the things they've gotten such as a few corn dogs, fries, pizza, along with a soft soda drink for them each. While they were eating, they enjoyed their time together trying out the snacks they had gotten.

"How do you like your food?" Soren asked before he started eating some pizza.

"Very good," Pink Pearl said with a smile holding a half eaten corn dog.

Amethyst gave him a thumbs up making his chuckle while she held the cup of fries in the other hand.

"After we finish, should we go ahead and get everyone else something too?" Pink Pearl asked.

"I think that's a good idea," he said giving Pink Pearl a smile.

"Let's finish ours first so that way we can carry their stuff without too much trouble," Amethyst suggested.

A little later, Lapis, Steven and Blue Pearl joined with Garnet and White Pearl. White Pearl had never been to Funland or on a ride before so she stared at everything soaking it all in. The five of them arrived to a ride they hadn't been on yet called the Crazy Mouse. Steven went on to explain it was like a roller coaster ride but more kid friendly than scary.

"You think we can ride this one Steven?" Lapis asked.

White Pearl looked at all the colorful looking mice trying to figure out the whole ride thing since she was unfamiliar with it. They waited in line until the ride finished for the people and they got on next. They picked out the orange mouse to ride. Once the bars were all down, it started to move.

At first it started to move really slow then it surprised White Pearl when it started to pick up some speed. She smiled looking at Garnet who was enjoying the ride herself. Once the ride was finished, they got off and headed towards the next one called Flying Saucer. White Pearl couldn't help but think it looked slightly similar to some Homeworld ships she had seen.

They climbed inside with some of the people and tourists of Beach City, placing themselves against the walls of the ride. The ride gave White Pearl a strange sensation throughout her body but it wasn't unpleasant and she enjoyed her ride. Once the ride was finished, they got off and went to regroup with everyone else.

Everyone met up at the tables with Amethyst, Soren and Pink Pearl arriving last with snacks, food and drinks in their arms. They started handing everything out then sat down to talk about the fun they had at Funland. Once everyone finished their food and drinks, they headed back home to the beach house to enjoy the rest of their day and night before bed.


	30. Another Notice

**-just a notice-**

 **I have some bad news. I am going to take a month off. My seven year old has contracted Typhus. I had never heard of it but it is common apparently right now in south texas. It is contracted by fleas and then they bite people. It comes with high fever (hers hit 104), headache and at some point a rash appears.**

 **I had taken in three homeless kittens and I had given them flea baths BUT it could have came from anywhere because it takes 1-2 weeks to make someone sick. She's taking Doxycycline which has risks taking it for someone her age.**

 **I'll try and work on my stuff when I can but I need time to care and worry about her first.**

 **Sorry guys,**

 **Astropurple009**


	31. Chapter 31

After the day of relaxation in FunLand, the Gems were getting ready for a mission. Amethyst was scratching her head in confusion.

"Where are we going again?" she asked.

"To the abandoned space station that Homeworld had left behind. It's been lost for many years now."

"The reason we are going there now is because from what we could remember was a few Gems were still on it when it lost control and then it floated out in space. It has been long forgotten by Homeworld now," Onyx said.

"It was possible they're still on the space station? I mean… even after all these years… They could've poofed and reformed whenever they got hit by an asteroid or any other space object," Soren states.

"We aren't sure. Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond never expressed any concern about it. It is a strong possibility. Hopefully they aren't corrupted," Yellow Pearl said with a hopeful smile.

Everyone climbed onto the warp pad and waited for their leader to warp them away. They were gone in a flash of light and they reappeared on the Space Station. They looked around carefully seeing the stars and planets nearby through the windows in the metallic room. It was truly terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

The place was filled with ancient technology.

"I wonder what happened here?" Blue Pearl asked.

"I have no idea," Lapis said looking at the room.

The room looked torn apart. It was like someone threw things. Some parts had big claw marks and there were even burn marks in some places. It looked like no one had been there for thousands of years and it was kind of creepy. It was so quiet… too quiet.

Pearl led the group of Crystal Gems down a hallway to the next room. They weren't sure what they were looking for but survivors were the main thing… if they were still there and ok. Pearl stopped them at a door and pushed it open slowly making it creak loudly. The room was filled with claws marks and dents everywhere in that room.

Wires and hoses of some sort were in the middle of the floor. It looked like someone rampaged through it or someone had a battle there. No one spoke a word as they glanced around the room trying to figure what might've happened there but all they could do was guess. Pearl stepped in first then everyone else followed.

"Why does this remind me of one those alien movies we watched?" Peridot asked shaking in her girlfriend's arms.

"I don't know but it does remind me of that movie," Jewel whispered to her.

 _EEEEE_  
 _EEEE_  
 _EEEEEE_

Everyone jumped. It sounded like something was crawling against the ground but something was scraping against the metallic ground.

"What is that noise?" Steven whispered.

"I don't know but it sounded like it was behind us…" White Pearl said.

"It sounded like it was going towards the front of the Space Station…" Pearl whispered but loud enough everyone could hear her.

"Should… should we go look?" Pink Pearl asked.

"Yea…" Pearl answered.

"Are we sure we want to do that?" Amethyst asked quietly.

The Crystal Gems headed towards the headquarters while they listened to that weird sound crawl further away from them. They entered the big room and they were in awe of what they saw. The room was filled with screens and control panels but they were all broken and destroyed. Burns and claw marks were everywhere.

"I think… if those gems were stuck here so long… You think they became corrupted?" Amethyst asked.

"I think… I think so…" Pink Pearl answered.

"From the looks of it yes… but I think we need out of here," Soren said looking around.

 _ **BAM!**_

The big metal door behind them slammed shut making everyone jump. They heard something above them banging around for a few seconds then it stopped. They all looked up to see seven corrupted gems pop their heads out of the ventilation at the same time. They looked alien like from a movie almost.

"Get ready everyone! Summon your weapons!" Pearl yelled.

Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl used their weapons and powers to fight off two of the alien-like corruptions. Steven used his shield to hold them back so Lapis and Blue Pearl could use their attacks to fight them off. They poofed two of them and bubbled them quickly. Yellow Pearl, Pearl, and Onyx fight off two more as well. Onyx swung his sword at them to make them back away before they begin to use their claws to fight it back.

"NOW!" Onyx yelled.

Pearl and Yellow Pearl pounced on the enemy poofing them. Pearl bubbled them next and sent them off. Jewel and Peridot were fighting one off. Jewel was pinned to the ground and it was trying to bite at her face. She was doing the best she could to hold it back. Peridot found a nearby pipe and struck it in the middle of the back.

It turned around and hissed at her. Jewel threw the corrupted gem off of her and it tried grabbing her leg as she got up. Peridot struck it in the leg next making it lunge at her this time. Jewel sliced it in half when it turned around. It poofed and landed onto the ground before them. Peridot bubbled it quickly and sent it back to the Temple.

Soren, Amethyst, Pink will fight off one as well, except this one was a bit aggressive like the one attacking Garnet and White Pearl. Amethyst tried wrapping her whip around the creature. Soren and Pink Pearl blasted it with fire balls and plasma shots. It poofed without warning and Pink Pearl grabbed the corrupted gem off the ground. She bubbled it and sent it off to the Temple as well.

White Pearl thrust her spear through the last, angry corruptions poofing it. Garnet caught it and bubbled it. She sent it off to the Temple just like everyone else did. They stood in the middle of the room wore out from how quick the small corruptions were.

Pearl closed her eyes, "They're at peace now. You can rest now."

 ** _SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED_**

 ** _SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED_**

 ** _SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED_**

Everyone looked around wildly trying to figure out what set it off. Was it bubbling the gems? Pearl and Garnet noticed that White Pearl's spear was pressed against a control panel on a red button. Pearl didn't have to say anything this time. Everyone went running for the warp pad they had appeared on. They had two minutes and the automated voice was counting it down.

The Crystal Gems made it home and collapsed onto the floor of their home. A few of them looked outside through the window seeing a small but notable flash of light that brighten from white to a deep red then faded off after a minute. Everyone got up after a few minutes and headed for the living room or their rooms to relax after they came close to blowing up.

Though…

It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time.


	32. Chapter 32

Pearl was leading her team down a road during the afternoon hours. The sun was going down in the bright blue sky and occasionally hiding behind big, poofy clouds. Everyone chatted on amongst themselves. It was a much warmer day than usual but it was still nice. Steven walked a little faster to get up beside of Pearl.

"Are we there yet?" Steven asked.

Pearl shook her head.

"We are a few minutes away now."

"Oh, ok."

"I like the nature walk but where are we going?" Amethyst asked, looking around at the trees by the sidewalk.

"After the last few missions we've been on we had decided to take a mini vacation. Onyx, Pearl and I were talking about it last night before we went to bed. We were tired and kind of drained. We were thinking you guys might feel the same," Yellow Pearl said.

"I'm glad you guys thought of that. It does sound nice," White Pearl said looking up at the sky.

"It's always interesting to go out and visit new places," Peridot said giving Jewel's hand a small squeeze as she smiled up at her.

"Hey, we are close now! Look up ahead!" Pearl said with a smile and pointing up ahead.

The building was tall and it was a light beige color. None of them had ever seen one of these place before but they normally never left to any other other places except outer space. Traveling to other human cities was slightly out of the question so they didn't draw any attention to themselves just in case. The citizens of Beach City seemed to think the Crystal Gems were normal and great friends.

"What is this place?" Lapis asked scratching her head.

"This a place that humans call a hotel. They go here when they're far from home or traveling for work," Pearl said with a smile.

"It looks soothing," Pink Pearl said smiling at Soren and Amethyst.

"Let's go in and get our room!" Onyx said with a smile.

"This is called Comfort Inn. I figured because of the name it would be a nice place to go!" Pearl said as she pulled open the door to let them all in.

The lady at the desk greeted them with a smile but she thought they all looked kind of odd.

"I had reserved a room here. Pearl... Pearl Universe."

"Oh... Ok. Here you are. A four bedroom suite. We need a card on file."

"I have all the cash."

"That makes things more simple ma'am. Here's a key card for everyone. They serve breakfast at seven in the morning. Lunch is about one and dinner at seven. The pool is one open from seven in the morning to eleven at night. If you need anything extra, just call the front desk and we'll see what we can do for you."

"Thank you so much," Pearl said with a smile.

They ride the elevator up to their room listening to the music. It opened up revealing a hallway with five doors. Pearl looks at her card key seeing the room number. Pearl unlocked the door and pushed it open revealing a large, open floor plan. There was a living room and a kitchen. There were five doors in the area with four of them leading off to to bedrooms.

"I had ordered two extra beds for the living room since it only went up to a four bedroom."

Everyone headed to their rooms first leaving White Pearl and Garnet in the living room. They shrugged and sat down until everyone came in to join them close to the TV. Amethyst and Pink Pearl headed into the kitchen to see there were some drinks in the fridge already. Once they settled in the living room around the TV, Soren and Amethyst spoke up first.

"Are you guys getting hungry? Dinner won't be for a few more hungry now," Amethyst asked.

"We could order pizza. I saw a menu on the kitchen counter," Soren said as he stood up.

"That sounds great," Pearl said.

The six orders of pizzas with all different toppings showed up after thirty minutes. Onyx, Yellow Pearl and Pearl had other plans than the pizza. They grabbed a few towels from their private bathroom. Pearl grabbed one of the key cards off of the coffee table and headed for the door.

"Going somewhere?" Blue Pearl asked with a smile.

"We are going to take a dip in the pool," Pearl said.

"We'll be back in a little while," Onyx said with a wave to his friends.

Pearl and Yellow Pearl waved too. The door clicked shut behind them.

X

X

The three of them made it downstairs to the pool. They looked around the room to see they were the only ones there. The three of them formed into their preferred swimsuits. They got in and swam around enjoying the cool, refreshing water for a while.

After some time, they each made their way to the shallow end of the pool. Yellow Pearl sat on the stairs next to Pearl and Onyx joined them. They sat there holding hands for a short while until Pearl kissed Yellow Pearl on the cheek then on the lips. Onyx did the same and kissed Pearl.

"I love you Onyx. I love you Yellow Pearl," Pearl said.

"I love you too Pearl," Onyx and Yellow Pearl said in unison.

"Are you guys ready to go back up to the room?" the Crystal Gems' leader asked.

They both nodded in response and the three of them got out. They dried off and wrapped themselves up in their towels.

X

They had no idea it was so late already. When they came back to the room, they saw some of the other rooms shut. Garnet and White Pearl were no where to be found but it was dinner time so they probably were downstairs. Yellow Pearl followed Pearl into the room with Onyx coming up behind her.

Yellow Pearl climbed onto the bed first and Onyx sat at the end. Pearl shut the door.

"When I reserved the room... The lady told me the walls were soundproof."

Pearl's cheek colored to a light blue.

"That's very interesting," Yellow Pearl said her cheeks turning a light orange.

Onyx crawled up to Yellow Pearl's side then Pearl joined them once she locked the door. Soon, they were tangled into each others arms giving passionate kisses. Onyx phased off his clothes then his wife and girlfriend followed suit. The three of them were heated up and ready for the love making they were anticipating.

Yellow Pearl and Pearl lay beside of each other Onyx hovered above them both. He entered Yellow Pearl first making her moan loudly. He made sure he could still please Pearl with his strong fingers. Both pearls were moaning from the pleasure their lover was giving them. Yellow Pearl orgasmed first collapsing against the bed.

Onyx took Pearl into his arms next and began a steady rhythm. She was a lot louder than Yellow Pearl was. Hearing her sweet cries of love and pleasure, Yellow Pearl couldn't help but kiss her girlfriend. Pearl arched her back as Yellow Pearl caressed her breasts causing her to come. Onyx was next seconds later and he laid in between his two pearl lovers.

Their eyes began to close once they calmed down from their love making. They fell asleep until morning.

X

Pearl came out of the room first to see everyone was gone. It was about seven thirty in the morning so they were all at breakfast. Yellow Pearl woke up next and she gently shook Onyx awake. The three of them headed down stairs and joined the rest of the Crystal Gems. They all greeted each other while eating muffins and pancakes with bacon.

After a few more hours of watching TV it was time for them to leave. Everything was already packed and they headed downstairs to check out. Pearl handed back the card keys and they were gone. They were a few minutes away when some leaves started falling off of the trees.

"Did everyone have fun?" Pearl asked.

Everyone nodded and thanked her for the idea. Yellow Pearl took her hand and grabbed Onyx's hand.

"I thought it was wonderful too."

The three of them smiled at each other as they made their way home.


	33. Chapter 33

Jewel, Peridot, Steven and Lapis were in the warp stream on their to a mission. Jewel was going over the mission objective one more time to make sure everyone knew exactly what they were doing.

"Mom, Dad and Yellow Pearl had decided that we would be best for this mission. Mom didn't mention anything weird about it other the name of the place was called Terrains of the Forgotten."

Peridot gave her a girlfriend a weird look. The name of the place sounded like there had to be something weird about it.

"Why is called that?" Steven asked.

"It's a place on the planet Earth that has been forgotten by all the humans on Earth since the ones who knew about it have all died already. It's been around for millions of years even before the human race had existed. Homeworld had always kept tabs on it but it has become a wasteland so they ended up forgetting about it too. I read in one book that the place is supposed to a human graveyard from a war but that book was hundreds of years old and in a weird language but that was it," Peridot said, "They must've guessed since that's what the name sounds like."

"If it was forgotten... Then how did we find it?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad had gotten a disturbance beacon from that area. It looks like we are almost there though. It seemed like it was going to take forever."

"I wonder what it will look like," Lapis said smiling at Steven, "It sounds interesting."

Peridot and Jewel smiled at each other as they held hands.

X

X

Once they reached there, they caught the idea of why it would be called Terrains of the Forgotten. The warp pad was covered in moss and plant life that overgrown the area. Most of the grass was as tall as Steven. There were large exotic looking flowers everywhere and some of them gave off a weird smell.

The area was cooler in the grass but above it was more humid. It was a strange place to be. The trees around the area were huge and some looked bigger than sky scrappers. Vines were hanging off of the branches and weird colored moss covered the trunks. In the distance there was rubble of some ruins that were covered in overgrown plant life as well.

There were four different ones with the colors of White Pearl, Pink Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl. They could see birds and other creatures in the trees. They were bigger than the ones back at Beach City. Since it looked so untouched by anyone but the wildlife itself, the creatures were much bigger.

"I can see where it got its name," Lapis said breaking the silence, "But I honestly thought it was going to be a barren waste land."

"I'm surprised they never used this place for a kindergarten," Steven said, "Its so rich in organic life..."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Lapis asked staring at the blue ruins.

"A disturbance," Jewel answered.

"Ah."

Jewel turned around to face the water gem, "A big one actually."

Steven looked at his girlfriend then at Peridot.

"I believe in Pearl's direction. She wouldn't send us out here if we couldn't do it."

Jewel nodded with a big smile.

"She was absolutely sure we could do this."

X

X

They came to the center of the four ruins. The ground was covered in more plants but the plants were covering other things besides rocks or ruins. There were a lot of broken Homeworld technology but it looked as old as the ruins did. Peridot picked pieces up and dusted them off looking at them with extreme curiousity.

"Anything interesting?" Jewel asked standing beside of short, green girlfriend.

"It's all interesting. This stuff is so advanced... even for as old as it is but it is so outdated. They were able to nearly perfect equipment now. It true is fascinating."

"What are these?" Steven asked picking up weird looking crystals.

Peridot put down what she was looking at and walked over to Steven.

"Those are power crystal. Kind of like batteries."

"Oh."

"A long, long time ago they couldn't attach the power sources inside of the devices so they made external areas to receive power sources. The stuff they have today looks almost the same but it has been upgraded tremendously."

"I really don't see anything causing the problems Mom and Dad said there was. Maybe... the hologram was wrong?" Jewel said aloud.

"Maybe it can mask it's own signal or it's invisible?" Lapis said dropping the junk onto the grassy ground.

"I don't see anything that would cause the signal. Maybe we go home?" Peridot suggested.

"No... We can't give up that easily," Jewel said tapping her chin as she looked around, "Mom is never wrong."

Jewel laid back onto a small pile of rubble and she looked towards the sky. Suddenly, the ground began to shake softly then grow more violently like an earthquake. Two tendrils came flying out of the ground and Jewel stood up quickly covering her mouth in shock. All she did was lay down...

Two stocks popped up and eyes opened up at the end. One eye was red and the other was bright green. The eyes closed and the stocks disappeared under the rubble. The four of them were baffled by what had just happened. For a few minutes everything got quiet even though the tendrils stayed laying on the ground. The four of them didn't dare to move.

Without warning, they shot up into the air. They all screamed in surprise.

"I think we found the problem... And it definitely is a big one!" Steven yelled.

The corrupted gem wasn't some creature that only was a few feet taller them... It was as big as a small island. There were tress, creatures, rocks and the ruins on it's back and it was all part of the creature. The four of them weren't even sure how to react to the situation at hand.

The stocks looked like it rotated and its eyes opened again staring down at them. It roared loudly making them come to their senses. They summoned their weapons quickly. The tendrils came flying at them as it watched them on it's own back.

No matter what they did, the skin and armor reformed itself and made the creature more angry. The four of them were becoming exhausted quickly. What were they going to do to take this down? It was the biggest thing they ever came across and it wasn't even getting tired at all. They scattered trying to make it harder for the corrupted gem to hit them.

"If we can find the gemstone, this would be over more quickly!" Peridot yelled and Jewel nodded.

"I know but it won't stop attacking! It's like it has endless energy!" Lapis yelled.

Steven looked down as he held up his shield to protect his body. There was big crack before his eyes filled with the power crystals Peridot had told him about.

"Can we destroy the crystals? It looks like it's in some the cracks!" Steven yelled.

"Good idea!" Jewel yelled, "Everyone find a crack with power crystals. On my go we'll hit it all at the same time.

The four of them got into position. Lapis and Peridot knocked the tendrils down into the earthy armor giving them about a minute to strike.

"GO!" Jewel screamed.

The four of them struck the power crystals making the armor explode underneath and it started sliding off into the hole the corruption was sleeping in. They jumped off of it seeing a gem on the green chest of the creature. Steven looked at his girlfriend with a determined face.

"Lapis, can you throw me to the gem? I can rip it off and end this."

"Ok!"

Lapis grabbed him by the hands and shot into the air blowing dust. Jewel and Peridot watched as Lapis Lazuli threw Steven at the corrupted gem's chest with such force the corruption had no time to see what he was doing. Steven latched onto the gem quickly and started pulling. The corruption shuddered and let a blood curdling scream. The stocked twisted and bent.

Steven looked over his shoulder to see the earth corruption staring at him with an angry look in it's eyes. Steven turned back and began pulling harder. The tendrils came flying at him but it was too late. The gem popped off and Steven went flying. Lapis grabbed her boyfriend in midair as the gem struck itself.

It's physical shape poofed leaving behind the giant hole. The four of them sat on the ground staring at each other. Slowly, they all started to smile triumphantly at each other. Steven bubbled the gem and they got up. The four of the headed for the moss covered warp pad for home.

"I hope that this place becomes something else. The Terrain of the Forgotten doesn't suit some place so wonderful and beautiful. I hope it's no longer forgotten by everyone after this."

"I agree," Jewel said.

"Me too," Peridot said taking Jewel's hand.

Lapis nodded and warped them back home.


	34. Chapter 34

This mission was slightly different than the other ones they had been on. This gem base made by Homeworld was in between the ocean and a lake... practically in the dark and deepest pit passing through the seafloor. It was called the Dreaded Abyss where it was a mixture of freshwater and sea water sharing a sandy bottom.

This time it was Jewel, Peridot, Garnet and White Pearl. They were only a mile or so away and the darkness was already engulfing them. It was getting harder to see around them and ahead of them. Their gems were the only sources of light they had but it could barely penetrate the darkness around them.

Peridot stayed close to Jewel as they made their way closer to the underwater base. They took it slow just in case something decided to pop out and attack them. Garnet and White Pearl walked beside of each other without saying anything.

"It's been a long time since I came here last," Peridot said.

"Really?" Jewel asked.

Peridot nodded nervously.

"It's just dark and has that weird ominous feeling. Know what I mean?"

Jewel nodded, "Yea, I get that. You have nothing to worry about it. You have me here with Garnet and White Pearl."

"That's true."

A few moments of silence.

"Remind me of why we are here?" Peridot asked with a small smile at her girlfriend.

Garnet stopped.

"Are you ok?" White Pearl asked.

Jewel and Peridot turned around to see the fusion had stopped in her tracks. She looked up and around.

"What's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"The water... It's mixing together."

Peridot frowned.

"That should be impossible."

Garnet nodded.

"The creatures in the lake are in danger. If the lake floods in with salt water... It will kill them," she said looking around, "If you stand still and listen you can feel it."

The other three stood still. They could feel a weird chilliness around them.

"Why did you guys need us for though?" Peridot asked as she looked around getting nervous.

White Pearl smiled and placed a hand on the small gem's shoulder.

"We need Moldavite for this one. The fog is getting thicker as we get through and it doesn't seem natural. Your sword can cut through anything."

"Oh."

Peridot tapped her chin, "I suppose that's true."

A few more minutes had passed and White Pearl came to a halt. She looked around and she looked upward just like Garnet had done earlier. She looked behind them and looked ahead of them. The three of them watched as her eyes scanned the area in front of them slowly.

"What is it?" Garnet asked.

"That," White Pearl said as she pointed ahead.

"I don't see anything."

"It's hard to see but it looks hazy. Stare at one point and watch. The currents under water are making it shift slightly. Just watch."

Peridot and Jewel did as she said and they could see the slight shifts in the water in front of them. Jewel reaches over and takes her girlfriend's hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked softly.

Peridot nodded with a smile. White Pearl and Garnet stood back and waited. Jewel took Peridot's other hand then they were engulfed in light. The other two watched as Moldavite stretched her body out and then put out her neon green sword. The fusion turned around smiled at them with a big, sweet smile.

"How are you doing? It's been a while," Garnet said with a smile.

"This is my first time meeting you but I have heard about you," White Pearl said, "It's nice to meet you!"

"Hello! Are you sure this will work? Do you have a back up plan if it doesn't work?" Moldavite asked.

Garnet shook her head, "Pearl assured us you could do this."

"Ok, if Mom said so then."

Moldavite turned around and looked at the barrier.

"I can see it a lot better now for some reason. It actually looks a little reddish."

White Pearl peeked around the tall gem, "Maybe your visor allows you to see through it because I don't see anything but a ripply haze."

"Maybe. Alright... Stand back just in case something comes flying out. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Garnet and White Pearl stepped back just a little bit.

"Here goes nothing."

Moldavite pierced the fog with her sword and it was like a knife through butter. She smiled and sliced the fog. It ripped into pieces before it dissipated. A bright red light came through nearly blinding Garnet and White Pearl. The light seemed to dim down after a minute.

They walked a little closer and looked down. It looked like there were small ledges all the way down almost like a ladder meaning something or someone could climb in and out of the hole. There was still some red light visible but it was hard to tell where it was coming from.

They looked at each other.

"Well, let's get to the bottom of this," Garnet said with a smile.

The three of them jumped into the depths of the Dreaded Abyss.

X

X

It took them a few minutes to hit the bottom of the hole. Moldavite helped Garnet and White Pearl up to their feet after they landed. There was a faint glow in that area too. They took a few steps forward to see the Dreaded Abyss was covered in blue and dark blue crystals that were emitting the weird red light. They looked at each other with strange looks.

It was so odd that blue crystals had a red glow instead of a blue one.

The walls were covered in ominous blue light instead of red. The water was a dark blue but some spots in the water looked almost midnight blue to a black color. The walls were covered in ancient Gem writing. Some of the carving looked almost human like instead of gem but it could be from gem from Earth. The three of the finally dimmed down the glow from their gems and kept going.

They finally reached the meeting point of the two waters from the ocean and lake. It seemed so much colder there and it felt like something wasn't right. They continued a little further making sure to study their surroundings. White Pearl started walking once again after nodding to Garnet.

"I believe we are getting-

White Pearl fell letting out an "eep". Moldavite and Garnet quickly grabbed her hands to pull her back up.

"Goodness... Thank you. I didn't see that hole there... Some spots looks so dark..." White Pearl said looking relieved.

Moldavite bent over and looked into the hole.

"Hm."

It was Peridot's voice.

"What is it?" Garnet asked.

"I had been here once before like I said. Even though it has been a while... I don't think there ever was a hole here."

"So you mean... Someone dug those holes recently?" Garnet asked looking down as well.

Garnet bent down and messed with the dirt around the hole. It hadn't clumped yet or swept away by the current.

"I think... This was really recent. We need to move a little faster before we find out what has been here."

"Alright... Let's go then," Moldavite said standing back up.

X

X

They kept the pace up as they moved a lot faster than before. They reached a room that had eight large crystals in it. Instead of the blue crystals like they saw earlier, these ones were red. There was four on the ceiling and four on the floor. They were surrounding a pillar like gem device.

In the middle of the pillar was an orb that was dark blue and a sky blue. It was the device that was holding the two different waters separate from each other. They looked at each other like they were slightly confused. Moldavite stepped closer to the orb and stared at it.

"Are we in the right area? Everything looks fine here?" Moldavite asked looking back at her friends.

"No... I'm sure this is the right room. This is where the disturbance was coming from..." White Pearl said glancing at Garnet.

"I don't think we are alone in here."

Moldavite looked at Garnet.

"What?"

"Watch out! Above you!" Garnet yelled.

Something definitely came flying at her mixing the water in the room. Moldavite shuddered feeling the chillness. The three of them watch as the long tail went back to the ceiling. The culrpit was a large water scorpion mixed with eel parts was laying in wait. It already had chipped the pillar a good bit trying to get through the orb's defenses. It had red eyes that glowed like the crystals by the pillar.

It growled angrily.

"Oh boy," Moldavite said pulling out her neon sword.

The other two followed suit.

"Don't damage the orb!" White Pearl said.

The creature slash at the top part of the pillar making the small barrier around the orb disappear. It grabbed it with one claw and roared at them. It slammed a claw into the ground and a weird drilling noise came next. The three of them charged at the corruption but it dove into the hole.

They looked at each knowing it wouldn't be smart to chase after it in complete darkness. It ended up shooting back out on the outside of the room. They chased after it and it was gone through a hole in the wall. Garnet whipped around and slammed it's head with her gauntlet as it came out of the hole behind them.

The armor on this corruption wasn't that strong. Garnet grabbed one claw and the tail while the other two charged in after it. White Pearl and Moldavite piece the softer part of the body Garnet had exposed. They wasted no time taking the corruption out and poofed.

The gem and orb floated softly through the water and onto the sandy ground. Moldavite bubbled the gem while White Pearl picked up the orb. She carried back into the room and replaced the orb on the half broken pillar. A strong red light was emitted and the three of them covered their eyes.

The light was gone and the pillar was restored. The small orb had recreated it's small barrier and sat there peacefully once again.

"How odd."

The ground shook slightly and they felt a weird shift in the water.

"The water is returning back to normal," Moldavite said aloud.

"It looks like it," White Pearl said.

"It probably thought the orb was toy and it was memerized by its weird glow," Moldavite said staring at the red crystals.

"It was trapped down here until you cut open that misty barrier," Garnet said, "We probably startled it. It would have no idea it was messing with the lake and the ocean since it was surviving in both this whole time."

"I think it's time to go home," White Pearl said stretching.

"I think so too," Moldavite said skipping ahead.

Garnet smiled and followed behind them.


	35. Chapter 35

It was in the middle of the day when the warp had started glowing brightly. Within a few seconds, Jewel and Peridot appeared as the light faded. They walked back to the barn which was a small walk away from the warp pad. They had just finished another mission and it was a complete success against the Eye Cyclops inside of an old gem lab.

"It was the greatest thing! You poked it's eye right out with your sword!" Peridot said excitedly as she made a swinging motion with an invisible sword.

Jewel giggled and blushed.

"I guess it was pretty cool."

"It was! You're so awesome and it's always fun to watch you battle. You get so into it."

Jewel's cheeks were bright with excitement and slight embarrassment. Peridot was always telling her how great she was and it made her feel good.

"You were pretty good yourself, Peridot. You just waved your hand and that chandelier came crashing down with the final blow on that corrupted gem."

Peridot's face turned a darker shade of green. Jewel took her her much shorter girlfriend's hand as they made it closer to the barn.

"You know... we have the rest of the day off," Jewel said with a smile.

"Yea. We hardly get to come home anymore. We've been so busy with everything lately."

"Well... do you want to do something?" the silver pearl asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"You know... I've been wanting to try a different kind of food. Do we have the stuff called mac and cheese?"

Jewel scratched her head, "You know... I think Amethyst had brought some over for us once. We would have to look."

She smiled at Peridot who beamed back happily.

Once they got into the barn, they headed for the fridge and started digging through it. They had all kinds of stuff and since they didn't really need to eat, it lasted a lot longer. Peridot managed to find it and handed it to Jewel. She kissed Peridot's cheek and went straight to their small stove to make it.

Peridot sat at the table they had which had four different chairs at it but they looked like they were a matching set since everything was colored so brightly.

I wonder what we should do. Mom said to chill out for the rest of the day... I think I might have an idea... I'll ask her after we finish eating.

Peridot pulled up a stool and climbed up to watch Jewel stir the noddles while it boiled.

"I like spending time with you," Peridot said softly, "Just the two of us."

Jewel smiled and nodded while she made sure the food wouldn't boil over.

"I enjoy our alone time too."

X

Within ten minutes the mac and cheese was done. Peridot flopped down onto the couch and Jewel sat beside of her. The bowl of food was giving off steam. Peridot put her fork into it and lifted it to her mouth. It was so cheesy and warm. Jewel watched as her girlfriend shoved the food in her mouth without stopping for more than a few seconds.

"Are you hungry?" Jewel asked as she giggled.

"It's so good! We should have this more often!"

Jewel smiled and came to the last bit of her food as well.

"Would... Would you like to go somewhere after this? Like a date?" Jewel asked.

Peridot put her bowl to the side.

"I would. That sounds like fun!"

Jewel smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Where will we be going?" Peridot asked.

"A place you will like. I promise," she answered as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's green cheek.

"Alright," she said.

Peridot waited as Jewel finished off her food.

X

X

The couple had been walking for a short while and they were getting close to their destination. Peridot could see a large building in the distance and gave her tall girlfriend a questioning look but she stayed quiet. She wanted to be surprised. Peridot noticed it had an image of a device on the front of it making her more curious.

"Yes?" Jewel asked looking down at her with a smile.

"Well... What is that? What is this place?" Peridot asked.

Jewel gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You'll see," she said as they walked closer to the doors.

X

Jewel and Peridot were at the counter. Jewel handed over some money and they received two black and yellow cards. Peridot kept looking around wondering where they were at and she honestly couldn't figure it out. Jewel took her hand and pulled her into the next room. It was hard to see through the glass doors since they were tinted.

They made their ways through the glass doors. The next room was dark with blue lights giving some spots of the room a weird glow to them. It looked like there was multiple other rooms but the one they were in was the biggest. There were four seat in the center of the room.

The seats looked somewhat similar to a roller coaster. Each one had a controller with a rectangular device with them. Peridot looked at Jewel with questioning eyes because the placed looked to weird. Jewel smiled and placed her small girlfriend in and then sat beside of her.

"You have to tell me where we are because I have no idea. I have never seen this place before."

Jewel giggled, "This is the Virtual Reality Arcade."

"I know what an arcade is but what is 'virtual reality'?"

"I'll show you."

Jewel handed Peridot the strange device and it turned out to be a headset with surround sound and lens.

"Why can't I see anything? Is this so I can't see the surprise?"

"Don't worry. It's supposed to do that. The game hasn't started yet," she said softly as she scooted closer to her.

"Oh... Ok."

Jewel took her girlfriend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let her know she was there. Out of no where, there was a blinking light. It was coming from the controller.

"How come I can see that?" Peridot asked.

"That's your controller. Go ahead and pick it up."

"Alright."

Peridot did as she was instructed.

"This game is Jurassic World VR Expedition Fallen Kingdom."

"Oh... Why is the chair making weird noises and movement."

"It makes it feel like we are really in the game."

Within ten minutes, Peridot was laughing and gasping in surprise. She was enjoying the game a lot. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever got to do and Homeworld had nothing like this or anything similar to it. It finished in about forty five minutes and they took their devices off. Jewel looked at Peridot to see stars in her eyes.

"Wow! That was so amazing!" Peridot said.

"It was! You did really well for your first time too! You had one of the top three scores on that game!" Jewel said with an excited grin on her face.

For a few hours they played other VR games and they eventually earned enough points to get something from the prize counter. They walked out of the building into the cool evening air. The sun was almost gone and the stars were showing some already. Peridot leaned in and hugged Jewel tightly.

"That was the best date ever," she said, "I never had so much fun before."

"What was your favorite part?"

"The best was it felt so real but it wasn't. It's amazing what people can create. Dinosaurs are definitely interesting."

They started walking home when Peridot pulled on Jewel's arm.

"Yea?"

"When we get home... I have something we can do."

Peridot was blushing.

"I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

Once they made it back to the barn, they headed up to their room. They put all their prizes on display.

"What idea did you have in mind?" Jewel asked smiling down at Peridot.

Peridot jumped up grabbing her girlfriend's face and kissed her. Jewel smiled shyly as Peridot pulled her over to their bed. They climbed into the middle of the bed. They began kissing slowly and removing each others' tops before making it to the rest of their clothing.

They were naked in each others' embrace, grinding softly. Peridot took one of Jewel's breasts into her mouth making her moan unexpectedly loud. Peridot made her way down to Jewel's sensitive, hot area between her legs with hot kisses.

"Peridot," she breathed out heavily.

"I love you," Peridot said.

Without another word, Jewel surrendered to the pleasure Peridot gave her. She cried out pulling on Peridot's hair softly. She shivered and arched her back as she orgasmed thrusting her hips at Peridot's mouth. Jewel collapsed back against the pillows and smiled at her girlfriend.

Jewel took a minute to calm down before she turned towards Peridot. Her fingers slid down Peridot's small body until they made their way to her parted legs. Peridot moaned loudly as she worked her fingers slowly in and out. Jewel watched as her girlfriend's face heated up with color as she orgasmed within a few minutes.

Peridot let go of Jewel and laid back smiling at her with a dazed expression on her face.

"I had such a fun night," Peridot said breathlessly.

Jewel smiled and brushed some loose strands of hair from her face.

"I did too. I love you, Peridot."

"I love you," she answered back and she closed her eyes.

Jewel grabbed the sheet and cuddled up next to Peridot. Peridot was already asleep making her smile.


	36. Chapter 36

White Pearl was sitting inside of the beach house of the stairs leading up to Steven's room. She always sat there to read a book or to watch her friends have fun playing games or just talking. White Pearl was so engrossed in the book she never heard or saw Garnet come up next to her.

"Hey there."

White Pearl jumped almost dropping her book. She managed to save her spot and give Garnet an embarrassed smile as her cheeks turned a light gray color.

"H-hey. I didn't see you there."

Garnet grinned and nodded.

"I can see that."

"Well, hi Garnet. How are you?" she asked straightening up and remembering her manners.

Garnet sat down beside of her taking a peek at the cover of the book White Pearl was reading.

"A good read?"

White Pearl nodded, "Very good."

"I see you are a little busy but are doing anything important at the moment?" Garnet asked.

It was only them two in the house since everyone else was on a mission.

She shook her head, "Not really. Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing bad. Nothing like that."

"I'm just reading this book. I'm almost done with it. I have a few chapters left actually."

"Oh, ok."

"Why? What's up?" White Pearl asked with a smile.

"Are you in the mood to go out and have some fun with me? If you aren't busy?" Garnet asked.

White Pearl tapped her chin and smiled, "I would love too. That sounds fun."

"Alright then," Garnet said with a smile.

"It would be better than reading."

White Pearl put her book down on the stairs.

"I'm ready when you are."

White Pearl came down the stairs and Garnet waited by the door for her. She held it open and they both walked outside.

X

X

The two gems made their way to Fish Stew Pizza. It was warm and breezy outside.

"If you haven't heard of it or no one told you, Fish Stew Pizza is a restaurant that serves all kinds of pizzas and delivers them too."

"Oh, ok."

They stopped in front of the building and White Pearl stared at it for a few seconds before smiling at Garnet. The two of them walked up to the counter and looked at the menu.

"It's nice in here."

"What would you like to order for us?" Garnet asked with a smile.

White Pearl had no idea what any of those pizzas were like or what the toppings tasted like. She scratched her head as her eyes scanned over the menu taking everything in. Garnet could see the look on White Pearl's face but she never said anything. She gave her time to look through everything herself with interrupting her thoughts.

"Get the number four pizza. It looks interesting enough for me."

Garnet smiled.

"That sounds good to me."

"Hey Garnet! Long time no see!" Kiki said coming up to the counter.

"Hello Kiki," Garnet said with a smile.

White Pearl smiled too.

"What would you like to order?"

Garnet gave her order for her and White Pearl. Kiki handed them a cup each.

"That is for your soda."

White Pearl nodded and they headed to the fountain machine. Garnet explained all the drinks and White Pearl picked out a strawberry flavored soda and Garnet got orange.

"Thank you for asking me out. I don't know much about the city still. I only know what Steven or Peridot tell me or on the occasion I go walking."

"You're welcome," Garnet said.

Kiki came out with the pizza on a silver pan and placed it on the table. She put down the plates with some napkins on top and left them to eat in peace. The two of them laughed and talked for while. Once they finished, Garnet paid for everything.

"Are you up for some more fun?" she asked and White Pearl nodded.

"What else did you have in mind?" she asked.

They made it to the Funland Arcade. Garnet bought some tokens and handed some to her friend. White Pearl looked down at the gold colored coins then at the all games in the room. It was loud with bright lights and some people having fun. Garnet watched as her friend took everything in.

"Are you ready?"

White Pearl nodded.

They headed over to some games that White Pearl had never played before. They laughed and shouted some as they kept trying to win a few. They went from Road Rage to Pac-man, Space Invaders and a few others. White Pearl really seemed to favor Pac-man over the others so she ended up with more tickets from that one.

After an hour they headed up to the prize counter and turned in their tickets. Garnet picked out a stuffed kitty cat toy and White Pearl got a stuffed frog. They left the arcade, laughing and smiling. They grabbed a couple drinks on the way home and it made it through the sand to the beach house.

White Pearl and Garnet sat on the stairs sipping on their drinks. They could see Beach City and the ocean sparkling under the sunlight. White Pearl looked over at Garnet with a happy smile.

"I had a fun time today with you. Thank you so much," White Pearl said with a smile.

"I had fun with you too and thank you for going along with me."

They smiled at each and sat a little longer before they headed inside. The screen door barely shut with everyone else arrived from their mission to see the happy smiles on their faces.


	37. Chapter 37

Everyone but Garnet and White Pearl were at a strange location. Everyone was following Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl. Jewel and Peridot followed close behind holding hands. They had walked through some thick fog and brush so everyone made sure to hold hands as they made their way through. It would be easy to get lost where they were at.

Some time had passed by and it was apparent that they were walking through a maze. The maze wasn't made of corn or even tall hedges but a weird material no one was familiar with.

"Do you have any idea how longer it will take to get there?" Soren asked looking around, "I almost feel like we are going in circles."

"I was beginning to feel the same way," Lapis said and Amethyst nodded in agreement.

"I promise you it will be soon," Pearl said smiling at them.

"Couldn't we just fly over or go through the walls?" Steven asked.

"We wouldn't be able to do that even if we had planned to do it," Jewel said shrugging.

"What? Why?" Steven asked.

"If we tried to do it, there's a force field above us. You would be poofed immediately. Just touching it with your finger would poof you. Even if we tried going through the walls, they are made of a very special crystal. It will regenerate after being broken so it would waste time and energy we need to save," Onyx.

"It seems whoever made the maze had thought it out well," Blue Pearl said with a smile.

"That they did," Pearl said with a nod.

The Crystal Gems came up to an intersection that split off into the shape of a Y. They looked down both paths hoping to see something that would tell them which way they should go but they looked the same. Deserted and quiet, almost eerie like. Onyx turned towards his wife with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you have an idea?" Pearl asked with a smile.

"I do. Why don't we split into two groups? We could cover more ground that way and waste less time."

Pearl nodded.

"Jewel. You and Peridot take and lead the second group. Would that be ok with you?"

Jewel nodded happily, "Sure Mom. We can do that."

"You can count on us," Peridot said with a nod.

Pearl,Onyx, Yellow Pearl, Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl went to the left. Jewel, Peridot, Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl went to the right.

Pearl led her group carefully and slowly. Nothing looked out of the ordinary at least for a few minutes. At one point Onyx grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She into his arms and the wall opened up. Her movement had triggered an arrow trap. The other side of the wall crumbled knocking arrows on the ground but the wall quickly rebuilt itself.

"Thank you. I didn't even see it until you grabbed my arm," Pearl said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It looked like the wall gave off a faded pink glow before triggering the trap," Amethyst said.

"Will the trap reset?" Pink Pearl asked.

Yellow Pearl shrugged and looked at Onyx. He had no idea either. Soren jumped in the way and then jumped back but nothing happened.

"Alright... Let's go."

They continued on their way. The path seemed to lead only one way without splitting off somewhere else or to a dead end.

"This is weird..." Amethyst said.

"I agree," Yellow Pearl said, "This is either the right way or made to look like the right way."

"That's what is so unsettling about this," Pink Pearl said.

Pink Pearl hopped forward and jumped back. Nothing happened. They looked at each other and continued on their way. Once in a while they would back track just to make sure they didn't trigger another trap. The other group wasn't so lucky.

X

"I can't believe we ran into six traps already," Steven said looking at his friends.

The five of them looked roughed up.

"Look on the bright side," Peridot said, "I think they booby trap the right way."

Jewel gave her girlfriend a weak smile, "I hope so."

"Honestly, it is a shame we can't fly over or I would."

Blue Pearl nodded in agreement with Lapis.

"Well... We gotta keep going," Jewel said.

The five of them looked up ahead. It was slightly foggy but no one wanted to step forward.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Steven offered and Peridot let out a nervous laugh.

"Good one Steven."

"I will go," Blue Pearl said.

Lapis stood up behind her girlfriend and waited. Blue Pearl swallowed hard and jumped out. Lapis grabbed her slender arms and pulled her back as the walls slammed together in front of them. It opened back up and repaired itself. Everyone had a horrid look on their face. None of the traps had reset themselves so far.

"I can't fly upward but I can forward. Who wants to go first?" Lapis asked.

"You think it might reset?" Steven asked.

"I don't know. Should we just run?"

"I think we should run for it," Jewel said.

She picked Peridot up.

"I'll go first."

Jewel turned around and took a deep breath. She sprinted faster than Steven had ever seen her move. Without warning the whole wall started to close in after Jewel and Peridot.

"RUN!" Lapis, Steven and Blue Pearl screamed.

The walls opened back up again. Jewel and Peridot waved to them from their safe spot.

"Our turn."

Lapis hoovered above the ground about a few inches and turned her body horizontal. Steven got on her back and made sure to lay low so he didn't get poofed. Lapis grabbed under Blue Pearl's arms and took off without warning. The walls began to collapse trying to capture them in between but Lapis was too fast for it.

"Woah! We made it!" Steven said happily.

"I'm glad. Let's just hope we don't have to do anymore traps like that."

About ten minutes passed with the Y shaped pathways combined.

"Mom!"

Pearl hugged Jewel.

"I hope everything went well?"

Jewel nodded with a grin on her face.

"We have a short way to go and the center of the maze should be close," Onyx said.

"That's right. Let's hurry," Pearl said.

They hurried their way to the center as quickly as they could. They reached the center and there was a giant orb floating off the ground by a few feet. Everyone stayed quiet as Pearl walked a little closer to it. From the color, it looked like Blood Stone Gem.

"Is this what we are looking for?" Lapis asked seeing the red specks glistening.

"Yes," Yellow Pearl whispered, "We will have to approach the orb with caution."

"Why are we whispering?" Pink Pearl asked.

The ground started to shake violently and the path behind them closed up leaving no way out now. They all looked at the newly formed wall then at the orb.

"Um..." Peridot said.

Pearl tilted her head to see the red spots on the orb blink.

"Everyone... get down now..."

No one questioned her as they crouched down. The eye began shining brightly looking for intruders. The light bounced off the walls. No one dare to speak a single word or even breathe loud. It closed leaving the area dark.

"What's going on?" Soren asked.

"We need to get closer without getting caught by the gaze of that eye. If it does... It's all over."

Yellow Pearl coughed. She saw a small rock on the ground and picked it up. She tossed it away without thinking. The pupils of the eye rolled and opened up. Some of them were terrified the moment they opened up. A large beam came out and burned away the rock and the ground it was on. After a minute, it closed it's eye.

"I have an idea. We can throw the rocks and rubble to distract it. That way one of us can reach the eye," Steven whispered.

"That is a good idea..." Pearl said as she looked at the others.

"I will do it," Jewel whispered.

Pearl led them to spot where they could hide and distract the eye. Once they got into position, they started throwing the rocks. The eye opened up again almost freezing them in their place. Jewel moved quickly as possible without making a sound as she got closer to the eye. The ground began to quake from the beams the eye was shooting off.

One rock accidentally went towards Jewel and the eye shifted her way but it was too late for it to charge it's beam. Jewel slammed her weapon in the eye. She had destroyed the biggest pupil and it let out a final shriek as Jewel pulled her sword back out. It exploded into nothing leaving behind the gemstone. She ran back to her friends showing the gem.

"The mission was a success!"

Everyone clapped happily. That eye was more dangerous than they had thought. Steven looked around see the warp pad where the eye was.

"Look! We can go home that way!" he pointed out.

Pearl turned around and smiled.

"We won't have to do that maze again," Steven said with relieved smile.

"Thank goodness," Pearl said.

They all jumped onto the warp pad back to the beach house. As the light faded they saw Garnet and White Pearl walking into the house giving them a wave to welcome them home.


	38. Chapter 38 Part 1- the Nightmare

_Nothing. It was nothing but darkness all around. The only thing that filled the void was whispers._

 _"Where am I?"_

 _Complete silence._

 _"It's so dark. I cannot see. Where am I?"_

 _They turned around looking but there was nothing to look at. They turned again but something stopped them in their tracks. A leash of eyes opened up. They had a glowing gray color to them with evil, black pupils. Black veins surrounded the iris and throbbed eerie like. The eyes locked on the person who was whispering to themselves._

 _ **"Every universe and living thing in the cosmos will be in my hand,"** said a deep voice before the three eyes closed in, causing a flash._

The flash was gone. It had been a strange dream. Jewel shot up in her bed clutching her chest with a gasp. It took a few seconds to calm down. Shock was expressed on her face and dead filled her. She looked around wildly seeing she was in her home.

"I'm at home."

"Are you ok?" said a muffled voice.

"Huh?"

"You jerked up and woke me. Are you ok?"

"Yea... yea, it was a bad dream."

Peridot sat up and took her girlfriend's hand.

"Well, tell me. Maybe you'll feel better?" she suggested.

Jewel's face darkened with embarrassment as she continued talking about it.

"That does sound really weird."

"I guess it was a nightmare after all."

"It sounds like it," Peridot said as she threw the covers off her small, green body.

"It's just hard to explain. The weird feelings I had."

"I think it's nothing more than a nightmare. Just a bad dream and I don't think it is anything to worry about."

Jewel nodded and smiled.

"I suppose but it felt so real."

"Want to go to the beach house? Maybe they are making some breakfast. That should make you feel better."

"Sure."

Jewel got of bed and stretched.

 _Just a bad dream. That's all._

X

Peridot and Jewel stepped off of the warp pad into the beach house. Everyone waved to them with smiles on their faces. They were all placing the plates on the table full of food for everyone. They sat around the table and some were in the living room on the couch.

Pearl was smiling, looking over everyone on this beautiful morning. Onyx looked over at his daughter the same time as Pearl. They both could see the weird look on their daughter's face. Pearl got up and crouched down by Jewel.

"Are you ok? Did something happen?" Pearl asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea... It was a dream," Jewel said.

"A nightmare?"

Jewel nodded and lowered her voice.

"All there was, was darkness Mom. There were three eyes and they seemed colorless. Insidious..."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Jewel who looked disturbed still from her dream.

"What else happened?" Yellow Pearl asked.

"Nothing really... There were whispers. What it said was the creepiest thing."

"What was it?" Steven asked.

"There was a dark whisper... It was deep and menacing. It said 'Everyone and everything in the cosmos will be in its hand.'"

No one said a single thing. White Pearl finally cleared her throat and spoke up.

"The Diamonds were supposed to have gotten rid of him a long time ago."

"That's right... I thought so too," Yellow Pearl said and looked at Pearl with a weird, fearful look on her face.

"Let's not jump to conclusions ok?" Pearl said standing up, "He should still be imprisoned."

"Maybe we should check?" Onyx suggested, "Just to make sure."

"What's going on? Who is him and why are guys so freaked out about it?"

Blue Pearl placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and gave a nod to Pink Pearl. White Pearl ran a hand through her hair and looked at Pearl with a pleading look.

"We can can go. To the warp pad immediately everyone... Let's go," Pearl said looking at her girlfriend who nodded in agreement.

"It was a long time ago. The Diamonds had created something vastly different than themselves and us... It almost became the end of everything. Diopside. He wasn't just a gem like us... He was superior... but he wasn't done. He was an incomplete weapon."

Onyx nodded.

"He was the first one. He was the weapon to wipe life off the planet Earth. Something went wrong. It began attacking the gems working for Homeworld. They managed to poof the creature and trap it away."

"Where?" Steven asked.

"In the center of the planet we live on," White Pearl said.

Jewel looked back at her mother.

"The fact you had that dream means his prison may not be holding up well anymore. If Diopside breaks free, then it could be the end of everything."

Jewel looked worried.

"Everything will be ok," Peridot said taking her girlfriend's hand.

Once the stream disappeared and they had traveled to their destination. It like like the warp pad to this place was underground. It looked like the place was still in slightly good condition. There were holographic screens and some of the power crystals were still working. The place looked more damaged by time than someone or something destroying it.

 _I'm beginning to get that same weird feeling like I had when I was in the we getting closer?_

Jewel looked around, her eyes scanning the area around her.

"Look!" Lapis said pointing ahead.

They had reached a doorway. It had the colors of pink, white, blue and yellow. For some of them, it was like looking into the past. It seemed they had escaped Homeworld without many problems but it seemed they were reminded when they saw things like this.

"The doors are magically shut."

"Could we get through then, Mom?"

Pearl bit her lip.

"I have no idea if this door is part of the seal keeping Diopside inside."

"I think we should go through."

Onyx nodded, "We have no choice. We could be down here forever waiting or it could break without us knowing way sooner."

"We can open it," White Pearl said with a stern voice.

Pearl turned to see Pink Pearl nodding.

"We retain some power from our Diamond. We should be able to open it," Yellow Pearl said.

Blue Pearl summoned her spear first.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked.

The other three summoned their spears and stepped forward leaving a foot between them and the door.

"Go!" Pearl yelled.

The four pearls slammed their spears into the key holes and turned them. The door rumbled and disappeared in a flash of light. They looked inside, walking slowly to make sure nothing had jumped out or had gotten loose. Jewel was clutching at her chest not wanting to see Diopside if it was loose.

"He's still imprisoned."

Everyone looked relieved. There were four beams, colored to match the Diamonds.

"Let's go back."

Everyone started heading out of the room but Jewel walked closer to the window.

 _I can't believe that's him._

Her eyes drifted upward to see something on the ceiling. She squinted trying to see it since it was shrouded in darkness.

"Mom! Dad- guys! There's something in there with him!"

Pearl rushed over to her side and covered her mouth in shock. There was a nest of corruptions on the ceiling.

"It looks like a wasp and a bee!" Steven said.

"It looks like it has miniature copies of itself or it had babies!" Amethyst said.

"What's it doing?" Soren asked.

"It's feeding off of the power crystals," Onyx said looking at his wife then at his daughter, "That's why you heard him."

"We have to go inside," Pearl said.

Jewel gave her mother a weird look but she wasn't wrong.

"Alright... Let me go."

"Are you sure?" Onyx asked.

Jewel pushed open the window and it opened up surprising easy. She crawled through.

"I'm coming too," White Pearl said.

Pink Pearl climbed in next.

They made quick of the wasp like corruptions coming at them while avoiding the stingers being shot at them. Jewel took out the mother corruption and sliced it in half. It poofed and the gemstone hit the stone ground. She picked it up and bubbled it. She sent it back to the temple and turned to the other pearls.

"Mission accomplished."

They climbed through the window and joined the others. They gave her a smile and she beamed back at them. Out the corner of her eye she saw the lights flicker. The smiles disappeared and were replaced by fearful looks. Everyone started backing away, leaving Jewel staring through the window. The gem had started to glow.

"I don't think this is going to end well," Steven said.

 _Oh, no._


	39. Chapter 38 Part 2- Mask of Sadness

Everyone began backing away. The black gem in the room began glowing some and began taking a much larger and sinister form. Light filled the room and disappeared leaving behind a strange form. It looked like a giant black cloud with a gray colored skull in the middle. It had white , sharp teeth similar to a shark's but they looked more like daggers.

The skull was covered in black veins just like Jewel had described from her dreams.

They looked like they were throbbing and full of blood. On the forehead was the Diopside gemstone. Some the of veins surrounded it making it look eerie because it looked like it was the shape of an eye. Everyone watched in fear as three gray eyes appeared. It looked around first then it's eyes focused on the Crystal Gems before him.

Jewel felt like dread over took her body. The pupils began to shrink and the third eye on the gem glared over at Jewel. It seemed like everyone was frozen in fear and they couldn't move. The evil gem seemed more focused on Jewel than anyone else and she felt like her body was freezing. It looked at her like it knew her and it was the most chilling thing.

"You..." it growled in a whisper.

Jewel's lip quivered. It's body began to separate slowly.

"RUN!"

It snapped everyone out of their fearful daze when Jewel's blood curdling scream came from her mouth. The cloud began to take the crystals from around the room. Anything that seemed to resemble a crystal like appearance, it took them. The Crystal Gems didn't stay behind to watch it as the gem tore apart the room he was imprisoned in.

The Crystal Gems were running and making their way to the door that Pink Pearl, Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl and White Pearl had opened. Jewel could feel the Diopside following them and it was fueling her to run faster. They all made it through the door way when Pearl turned around grabbing Yellow Pearl shoulder.

"Shut the door!" Pearl screamed.

The four pearls did as they were told and the door slammed shut. There were fogged up windows to look through the other side. They became relieved they trapped him behind the door. Peridot looked closely to see the dark fog behind it floating around.

"Don't get too close," Jewel whispered hoarsely, grabbing her girlfriend's shoulder.

Jewel and Peridot saw the movement through the windows. An arm was formed from the fragments of crystals.

"What the-

The pieces in his newly formed arm began to fade to a gray color like the life of the crystals were being sucked out. It turned black and they could see wires in the arms and the fingers were gray. Black veins appeared in the arm and began pulsing. Jewel covered her mouth as she realized that the skull was made of crystal now. It was like...

It was trying to become complete.

It looked up at Jewel and she could see what looked like electricity going through it in pluses almost from a heart beat. Jewel could hear something coming from behind the door. Peridot was trying to listen. Jewel recognized it and it was his creepy voice. He was mumbling.

A weird creaking sound came from the windows and they started to crack.

"Jewel, let's go!"

Peridot took her girlfriend's hand.

Jewel snapped back to her senses just in time to see this new formed arm pull back and slammed forward into the door. Everyone bolted for the warp pad. The windows shattered and the black fog started absorbing the crystal surrounding. They managed to warp away in time leaving Diopside.

X

X

Everyone slowly made their way off the warp pad. No one could speak for the longest time. They all had horrified looks on their faces. Pearl looked more worried than scared. Jewel sat on the seat by the window just staring out at the ocean. It took Pearl some time to think about what to say to everyone to keep them calm.

"Everyone."

The Crystal Gems turned to look at their leader.

"I know it will be pretty hard but we will need to stay calm."

"How can we?" White Pearl asked.

Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder and she gave a small squeeze like she was trying to calm her.

"We can work together and defeat him. Like all the other enemies and corruption we fought against, we'll use teamwork. We have to make sure he doesn't harm anyone. We seen what he can do and at least that won't be a surprise. We can prepare for it."

"How can we fight him?" Amethyst asked, "His body is mist like."

"I agree. Have you thought about that?" Soren asked looking distressed as everyone else in the room.

"He may be like that but he has a physical part to him which is the skull."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"We can poof him through attacking his skull. We could create a gem device to ensure his imprisonment is permanent the best we can."

"Where would we be able to keep him?" Steven asked.

"Hopefully in a device once he's bubbled. We can pick some where that someone wouldn't disturb the area," Pearl answered.

"How much time do we have before he gets here?" Jewel asked.

Pearl ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"I think it's hard to say. I think we would have the minimal time of arrival is thirty minutes."

That didn't leave a lot of time to prepare.

"We have to evacuate everyone out of the city first. We don't have a lot of time."

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes to get everyone out of the city. The Crystal Gems scrambled around to get ready. Jewel was more nervous than everyone else. She had hoped that he was a just a bad dream. It was so scary it became a weird reality. It was almost like a horror movie.

Jewel watched the water trying to calm herself. To ready herself. The water was moving in slow laps and waves into the sand but something weird started disturbing the waves. She watched more closely as the water began to turn black. Water was thrown all of the over beach.

Everyone rushed to the beach to see something coming out of the water. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock when they see Diopside come out of the water in a new form and a much bigger height. He was as tall as Sardonyx with Pearl and Garnet fused. The way he looked now made him look more like a monster than before.

There were large black tentacles coming out of his back and they were whipping around wildly. It looked like his body was created from the underwater base he was in. On his forehead was the skull he once worse as his face. It was unreal something like this existed and was now standing on the beach of Beach City.

"It's now or never because he will destroy the world! The people! OUR HOME!" Yellow Pearl yelled.

Everyone snaps out of it and jumps at him ready with their weapons to attack. No matter what kind of attack they performed, his armor would fall off and reattach itself without fail. It seemed like nothing was getting them anywhere. Jewel continued to try to find a way through his defenses like everyone else. She tilted her head to the side when she heard something weird.

The murmuring. The weird whispering but this time it sounded like crying.

Jewel jumped up the body with her sword in hand. She heard her mother yell at her but she ignored it. She grabbed at the skull and tried pulling of the piece of the crystals that were attached to it. She began punching chipping off chunks of the crystal protecting the skull. She made it to the skull and tried pulling it off but everything stopped for her. She felt like she fell into a deep sleep.

 _Jewel opened her eyes and she looked around. The place was black and there was no light present anywhere. It was like she was in the dream again. How did she end up there when she was just trying to pull the skull off? She began walking some then stopped._

 ** _I hear something. Is it mumbling again?_**

 _It wasn't just one voice or two... it was a lot of them. They sounded distorted or corrupted._

 ** _I wonder where that sound is coming from. All those voices..._**

 _"Help."_

 _Jewel stopped and looked around. She still couldn't see anything._

 _"Help!" it called._

 _The same voice._

 _"Help!" it cried in a hushed whisper that she almost didn't hear that time._

 _Jewel starts walking faster towards the voice and it sounded like it was getting closer. She saw something ahead... It was a faded light. She saw something standing there. She heard the mumbling of asking for help but the figure stayed facing the other way._

 _"Can I help you?" Jewel said._

 _Nothing else came from the figure. She got a foot away and realized who it was but it unbelievable._

 _"Diopside?"_

 _He turned around and he looked just like a normal gem. There were no tentacles or crushed crystal against his body._

 _"Why- Why do you like this? Why do you look normal?"_

 _He looked sad. He looked angry. One thing for sure was, he didn't look evil. He looked timid almost but the expression on his face was the most painful thing to see._

 _"The Diamonds created me. I was made to destroy worlds. Do what they want. I was one step short of destroying galaxies but worlds were as far they wanted... at that moment. Something went wrong. I don't know if my power is too much for my body or if it was because of them but I corrupted on the spot._

 _"I lost control and it was like watching myself do all these horrible things. The only thing I had left of myself was inside my gem. I had been trapped for the longest time. I can only be myself in here."_

 _"Why did you attack me and my family?"_

 _Diopside looked ashamed._

 _"I cannot control what my body does. I apologize for anything I had done. I never wanted to hurt anyone."_

 _Jewel felt bad._

 _"I had heard... That you could help me."_

 _She looked shocked, "Huh?"_

 _"You heard I could help you? What could I do to help?"_

 _"I was going to try and control myself to ask you properly but I ended up absorbing the whole base."_

 _"Oh. Well, what do you need me to do?"_

 _"If you can heal me, I can suppress my physical form from ever forming again."_

 _Jewel nodded and placed her hand on his gem._

 _"Thank you Jewel."_

 _He reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze._

Jewel felt herself come back. She shook her head slightly trying to refocus. She places her hand on the skull instead of trying to pry it off. The black mist began to fade and Jewel lands in the water. She bubbled Diopside while she laid in the water holding it up. The Crystal Gems seemed to be in shock by the sudden cease of battle.

Jewel got up and walked towards her shocked friends and family. Pearl came running up to her, splashing water all over everyone.

"Jewel! Are you ok?!"

Pearl hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Steven asked standing beside of her.

"Diopside wasn't a bad person... He just couldn't control the corruption. He wanted help. That's why he tried coming to me in my dream."

Jewel sent him to the temple.

The Crystal Gems helped the citizens return to beach City. Jewel stayed behind. The door opened up and she walked into the room where all the bubbled corruptions were at. She made her way to the center of the room and grabbed Diopside's bubble gently. She smiled to herself.

"I promise one day we will help you guys. We'll heal you completely. I promise."

Jewel let his bubble go back up and she headed out to join up with everyone else.


	40. Chapter 40

It had been a few days after the giant event with Diopside. Things had begun to settle back into normal rhythm again. Jewel no longer had those dreams and things seemed peaceful. The Crystal Gems were inside of their beach house enjoying the day. Jewel and Peridot were standing on top of the warp pad on their way to warp back home.

Everyone gave them hugs and good byes, knowing the couple would be back in a few days or so unless a mission showed up. Pearl was the last one to hug her daughter. She squeezed her tight and held her face in her hands. Jewel smiled big as she took Peridot's hand.

"Would you be ok if we went and checked up on you? Dad and Yellow Pearl worry about you just like I do when you're gone."

"That would be fine Mom. I'll miss you too."

"I'll see you in a few days, ok?"

"We'll be fine, you have nothing to worry about. Bye!'

Pearl smiled and hugged her daughter. Pearl backed off and the couple warped back home to the barn.

X

Peridot and Jewel appeared on the warp pad on the nice breezy country side. The wind was a little stronger than it normally was. They could hear the leaves and the long grass rustling nearby. The sunlight was bright and warm. It seemed like forever since they had been home.

"Wow... It's so nice to be home again."

Jewel nodded, "It is."

They walked through the green grass up to the barn. They got closer to the barn when they heard a weird sound coming from the barn. It sounded like rustling and clattering. They peeked in to see Pumpkin and Marble the robonoid running out of the barn. The two of the giggled as they chased each other in circles.

"It looks like everything stayed the same," Jewel said looking back into their home.

"I don't think anything but animals ever come out here. Our plants still look ok too. It feels like we have been gone forever."

"It does. Being at home almost feels like a vacation."

Peridot laughed and nodded agreement.

"So, is there anything you would like to do to relax?" Jewel asked.

Peridot tapped her lips for a few seconds and gave her girlfriend a big smile.

A few minutes later Jewel and Peridot were over in their kitchen area. They were giggling and making snacks. They decided to bake cupcakes together with homemade icing. Half of them were blue and the other half was green. They fed a few to Marble and Pumpkin before eating a few themselves.

After a little while, they headed back outside and started chasing each other around the barn. Pumpkin started chasing after the couple first then Marble joined in the fun. Soon, Jewel was throwing a stick for Pumpkin and a metal rod for Marble. Marble had a slight advantage over Pumpkin since he could use his legs are hands too. He rolled on the ground and then picked up the metal rod.

An hour later, everyone headed inside the barn to relax. Ten minutes passed before Jewel and Peridot decided to go to their smaller than average lake. They swam around for a short bit before relaxing in the two inner tubes they had. Peridot had started to drift off when Jewel tapped her leg.

"Hm?"

"Are you in the mood to do something else?" Jewel asked with a big, hopeful smile on her face,

"Do you want to go see a movie?" Peridot asked, more awake now.

"Naw, that is something we can do later at night."

"That's true."

Jewel grinned and grabbed Peridot's small foot, pulling her closer.

"I have an idea."

Peridot smiled back as she was brought closer to Jewel.

"What is it?"

Jewel leans towards Peridot, giving her a kiss before she falls into the water. She knocked Peridot's inner tube over too, knocking her into the water as well. They both popped up laughing.

"Well, we can head back into the barn if you would like," Peridot said blushing.

"I have an idea."

Jewel jumped out of the small lake and into the barn. She came out a few minutes later with a large floating pool chair. It was white with green polka dots. Peridot tossed out the inner tubes and Jewel threw the chair in. It made a little splash and Jewel jumped back in. Peridot climbed onto the floaty chair and Jewel climbed on top of her.

Their clothes disappeared and they began passionate kissing. Luckily, the floaty was big enough for them to move around on. Jewel rolled over on her back and picked Peridot up. She placed her sensitive slit on her face and began licking eagerly. Peridot moaned loudly and shivered thanks to Jewel's tongue lapping.

Peridot pulled on her girlfriend's hair and cried out as her orgasm rocked her body leaving her breathless. Jewel moved her down, so she could look up at her small girlfriend's flushed green face.

"I love you, Peridot."

"I love you Jewel."

Peridot leaned over and kissed her before climbing downward in between Jewel's legs. Peridot slid her fingers inside of her girlfriend's hot core. She let out a low moan only Peridot could hear. She continued working her fingers until Peridot could feel Jewel tightening around her as she came. Peridot climbed back up to her side and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

They floated around in the water for a little while, relaxing.

X

X

The moon was overhead and the stars were out. Jewel and Peridot laid on their bed in their regular clothes. Pumpkin and Marble were sleeping on their laps. The movie ended and the credits began rolling. Jewel turned off the TV. They began to settle in and relax for the night.

"Today was amazing," Peridot said softly.

"It was."

They kissed.

"I love you," they said in unison and they fell into a tired, giggling fit,

They calmed down after a few minutes and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	41. Chapter 41

It was somewhere no one had been in a long time. It was an isolated sanctuary. It looked like it was surrounded by a deep blue ocean with white clouds floating on the surface. If someone had stumbled upon there by accident it would've looked just like that but it was really in the sky.

Connected to the floating island was a stone platform in water. A warp pad sat on it, undisturbed for eons.

The warp pad began to glow brightly and it flashed quickly before fading away. Some of the Crystal Gems stood on top, taking in the amazing view around them. After some time, they all stepped down off the pad and towards the sandy island. This time they were looking for a talisman.

"This island looks more like a mini jungle," Steven said.

Pearl nodded as Yellow Pearl walked ahead a few feet.

"It looks like no one ever stepped foot here," Onyx said, "It's filled with plant life."

Palm trees, vines and other plants they had never seen before were growing wild on that floating island wildly. Their eyes went upward to the one different color in the scenery before them was the bluish, purple mountain in the middle of that island. It was quite a sight to see.

"I think maybe the talisman is in that giant hill in the middle," Steven said aloud, shrugging.

Blue Pearl smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is," Pearl said as she nodded too.

"I figured this wouldn't be this simple," Yellow Pearl said with a smile and Onyx chuckled.

"I like how it looks like an ocean around the island," Lapis said with a smile.

"It is really pretty," Blue Pearl said, "We should stay here sometime."

As they made their way through the floating island, they had to be careful where they stepped. It seemed like someone had been there in fact because there were traps everywhere they stepped. The traps were similar to the ones they had encounter before such as hidden darts, trapdoors, falling heavy objects and crystal like creatures that were similar to Earth creatures.

It seemed like forever, they made it to the foot of the mountain. They searched the area they were in. The problem seemed like there was no way up or a secret entrance anywhere. Onyx continued pressing on the colorful rock while Steven searched the ground and Lapis over turned rocks.

"I honestly don't think there is any way up. We have looked everywhere and I don't see any way to get up," Onyx said scratching his head.

"I guess we have no choice then," Pearl announced, " We will have to climb it."

Lapis spread her wings out quickly.

"I would carry everyone if I could," she said and Pearl nodded.

"That's fine. We can use our weapons to make it upward."

Steven climbed onto her back.

"Let's hurry and make our way up there while we still have daylight," Yellow Pearl suggested.

Lapis made it to the top with Steven first. Blue Pearl, Onyx, Pearl and Yellow Pearl made it to the top a short while after. They climbed over the top and headed forward. Lapis frowned as she got closer to the center of the mountain, feeling the temperature in the air rising some.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. It was actually an inactive volcano.

"Stop where you are!" Lapis said holding out her hand, "It's a volcano!"

Pearl stopped and Onyx almost walked into her.

"It is?" Yellow Pearl asked looked around her two lovers.

Everyone gathered around to see why it looked more like a mountain than a volcano. There was a pillar like table inside the opening of the volcano. Onto top of the platform of the pillar was a glass dome and inside of it was something black. They stepped closer to see it was the shape of a flying creature.

It as the talisman they had been looking for.

"Think that's what we are looking for!" Steven said happily looking back at everyone.

Steven started to reach out for it.

"WAIT!" Pearl yelled.

Steven stopped as the talisman started glowing a weird blackish color. Steven looked back at his friends with a confused look on his face. Pearl grabbed Steven's shoulder.

"Let's get back to the beach!" Pearl yelled.

Everyone started running and headed down the side of the volcano. Everyone looked panicked as they made their way down.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Yellow Pearl yelled.

"I'M NOT SURE!" Pearl yelled back, "I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING INSIDE OF THAT GLASS DOME!"

"What's that weird color?" Blue Pearl asked pointing upward.

Onyx slid into the sand next and looked upward to where she was pointing. The sky around them was glowing purple then it faded to red on the left side and blue on the right side.

"Wow," Lapis said breathlessly.

The water shoot up ward from around the warp pad and the lave shot out of the volcano. It was quite a wonderful sight to see and very dangerous as rocks were flung all over the ground. The image of a phoenix was seen in a bright red and a sea dragon in a deep blue before they slammed together. A solid rock body was formed and it roared angrily.

"I thought that was the talisman..." Onyx said grabbing his wife's hand.

"I'm so sorry... I wonder if we made a mistake... We were scanning the gem location and it showed it was here."

"Weapons?" Yellow Pearl suggested.

No one said anything as they summoned all their weapons as the creature came flying at them. It's body was flinging globs of lava, rocks and rain where ever it flew. It came towards the Crystal Gems and Onyx charged in and clipped one of it's wings bringing it down to crash into the sand. Lapis flew into the air next with a smile on her face.

She raised her hands and squeezed her fists tight forcing the creature onto the sand using the water from its body and from the beach. Sand went raining into the sky. It gave the rest of them enough time to land one last blow onto the creature of the floating island. The gem went flying into the air.

Lapis caught it with both hands and bubbled the gem before sending it to the Temple. Everyone smiled as they felt relieved that was finished as quickly as it started.

"We did it everyone!" Pearl said with a tired smile on her face, "It was unexpected but we did it!"

Onyx turned to Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl, "Do you guys know anything about this gem?"

"We do actually," Yellow Pearl said, "That was Obsidian. He worked for White Diamond before he was corrupted here on Earth."

"He wasn't like Diopside. Obsidian wasn't made as a weapon for Homeworld. He was a personal guard for White Diamond and White Pearl. He was corrupted and had to be imprisoned in order to protect the gems of Homeworld and the gems of Earth."

"I'm surprised they didn't shatter him," Yellow Pearl said, "Maybe he was worth saving?"

"I bet he's beautiful, uncorrupted," Lapis said, "This place matched his gem."

"I did," Steven agreed.

Pearl smiled, "Let's go home."

"I hope we can visit again and bring the others," Yellow Pearl said as they stepped onto the warp pad.

Pearl nodded and they warped back home to the beach house in Beach City.


End file.
